Psycho Family
by Park Ri Yeon
Summary: "Menjahit itu menyenangkan, apalagi dengan benang yang terhias warna merah pekat." –Baekhyun / "Menggambar dengan tubuh manusia sebagai medianya itu seru!" –Luhan / "Simple dan sadis adalah cara membunuh yang elegant. Jangan libatkan darah!" –Kai / "Aku tidak begitu ahli dalam membunuh, tapi aku suka memasak." –Kyungsoo / EXO M-GORE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **: Mungkin saya satu-satunya author aneh yang mengkolaborasikan genre Suspense dengan Humor, wahaha~ Silahkan menikmati fanfic tidak masuk akal ini :D Ah ya, sekali lagi Yeon peringatkan, fanfic ini mengandung unsur sadisme yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Psycho Family © **Park Ri Yeon**

Genre : DARK-HUMOR!

Warning : OOC, **SHOU-AI**, DEATH CHARA!

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

.

**P**_S_Y**C**_H_O _F_A**M**_I_L**Y**

'Once you meet them, nothing can save you.'

.

.

.

"LULU HYUUUUNNGG! IRREONA~" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh mungil Luhan yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Padahal jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, dan itu berarti sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Tapi Luhan masih saja bergumul dengan perangkat tidurnya.

"Dasar," gumam Baekhyun kesal dan akhirnya keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri. Luhan yang merasa kedamaiannya telah kembali, akhirnya melanjutkan mimpinya dengan tenang.

**Cleb!**

** Cleb!**

** Cleb!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tanpa disadari oleh Luhan yang telah kembali terlelap, Baekhyun ternyata masuk kembali ke kamar Luhan dengan membawa beberapa jarum jahit di tangannya. Dan dengan seringai jahil, ia menancapkannya satu per satu ke lengan kanan Luhan. Sehingga membuat Luhan seketika bangun dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Hihihi~ Cepat turun, hyung. Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu kita," dengan tanpa dosa Baekhyun segera berjalan santai menuju ruang makan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menggembungkan pipinya sebal sembari mencabuti beberapa jarum yang menancap di lengannya.

"Awas kau, Bacon," gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungmu?" tanya sang 'eomma' yang kini sedang membawakan sarapan ke meja makan yang telah ditempati oleh Baekhyun dan appanya.

"Hanya membangunkannya," jawab Baekhyun sembari mengendikkan bahunya cuek. Ia segera melahap masakan yang terhidang di depannya.

Kyungsoo –eomma Baekhyun dan Luhan– ikut mengendikkan bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai dan segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai. Tak lama kemudian, terdengan langkah kaki menuruni tangga, itu pasti Luhan yang telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Bukannya menuju meja makan, Luhan malah berbelok menuju dapur dan mencari-cari sesuatu.

'Aha, ketemu,' batinnya senang saat menemukan botol kecil berwarna putih di rak bumbu dapur. Ia segera merogoh botol kecil lainnya dari dalam sakunya, tertera nama merk obat mata yang terkenal di Korea di depannya. Luhan segera membuang cairan tetes mata itu ke wastafel dan mengganti isinya dengan botol putih yang ia ambil dari rak bumbu dapur.

'Sempurna!'

Luhan kembali menuju meja makan setelah mengambil kemoceng yang tergantung di dinding. Dan dengan sengaja Luhan mengibaskannya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Hatching! Hatching! Hyuuung apa yang kau lakukaaan? KYAAAAAA! Mataku kelilipan!" untung jarak antar kursi berjauhan, sehingga debu yang di sebabkan oleh kemoceng Luhan tidak sampai mengenai Kyungsoo dan Kai yang masih menikmati sarapannya masing-masing. Pertengkaran kecil seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi, sehingga Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya membiarkannya sampai mereka lelah sendiri.

"Waa~ Mian Bacooon~ Ini aku bawakan obat mata," Luhan segera menyodorkan obat tetes mata yang telah ia ganti dengan sesuatu sebelumnya. Tanpa rasa curiga, Baekhyun segera meneteskannya ke mata kanannya. Sejenak ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sebelum..

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! PERIIIIIHH!" Baekhyun segera berlarian kesana kemari sembari menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo yang merasa khawatir segera menyusul Baekhyun dan mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi.

Luhan tertawa puas sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai dan menikmati sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Kau pasti mengganti isi obat tetesnya," ujar Kai yang dijawab Luhan dengan anggukan.

"Aku menggantinya dengan cuka, appa. Habis, Baekhyun menusukku dengan jarum sih!" adu Luhan sembari menyodorkan lengannya yang kini berhiaskan bintik-bintik merah. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum menanggapi kejahilan aegya-aegyanya.

.

.

.

**TIIN TIIIN**

Chanyeol yang kini telah berada di depan halaman rumah Baekhyun untuk menjemputnya, menekan klakson mobilnya untuk membuat Baekhyun keluar. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Dengan senyum sumrigah, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun untuk menyapa kekasihnya.

"UWAAAAA! Kenapa kau terlihat seperti bajak laut, Baekkie?" Chanyeol terperanjat kaget, saat menoleh tiba-tiba wajah datar nan kesal Baekhyun nampak sangat dekat dengannya, dan jangan lupakan aksesoris bajak lautnya yang kini menutupi mata kanannya yang merah karena efek cuka.

"Jadi Luhan Hyung berbalik mengerjaimu?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyetir setelah Baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadian secara detail pagi ini. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ya sudah. Anggap saja kalian impas," tanggap Chanyeol bijak, ia hanya berpikir semua ini tak akan ada habisnya jika tidak ada salah satu yang mengalah.

"Ani. Pokoknya aku harus membalas Lulu Hyung. Ayolah Yeollie~ Beri aku ide kali ini saja~" pinta Baekhyun memelas. Biasanya ia akan punya segudang ide jahil untuk mengerjai hyungnya. Namun kali ini serasa mampet karena matanya yang masih terasa sangat perih.

"Janji ini yang terakhir?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Kalau Lulu Hyung tidak membalasnya lagi sih ini jadi yang terakhir,"

"Sama saja dong,"

"Jadi, Yeollie tidak mau membantuku?" Baekhyun semakin memasang tampang melas, seakan-akan ia yang menjadi korban paling teraniaya disini.

"Ne.. ne.. akan kupikirkan," akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah. Bagaimanapun ia memang tak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan Baekhyun. Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah bersemangat sembari menunggu ide yang keluar dari otak Chanyeol.

"Luhan Hyung mengerjaimu dengan obat mata kan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

"Yah, kau balas dengan hal yang sama juga,"

"Nggak kreatif dong,"

"Tunggu dulu. Isinya kau ganti yang lain. Eum.."

Mata Chanyeol tak sengaja melirik lem cair bening yang berada di dashboard mobilnya.

"..dengan ini saja," Chanyeol mengambil dan menyodorkan lem bermerk 'Alteco' pada Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang kemudi.

"Nanti mata Lulu Hyung tidak bisa terbuka bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Jika didiamkan selama dua jam kemudian bakal luruh kok daya rekatnya,"

"Waa~ Yeollie memang hebat," puji Baekhyun sembari mengambil lem dari tangan Chanyeol.

'Aduh, kenapa aku bisa mempunyai ide kejam seperti ini =_=' batin Chanyeol nelangsa.

.

.

.

"Hihihi~" kikik Baekhyun senang sembari memandang obat mata berisi lem yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Ini jam istirahat, Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju kelas Luhan yang hanya selisih dua kelas.

Baekhyun menyeringai senang saat melihat Luhan duduk diam di bangkunya. Kedatangannya dari pintu belakang kelas membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajah Luhan. Dengan berjinjit Baekhyun bermaksud mengagetkan Luhan. Namun saat hampir menyentuh Luhan, Baekhyun melihat pundak hyungnya bergetar.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ia sedikit menolehkan pandangannya untuk melihat Luhan. Terlihat Luhan sedang menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Juga terdengar isakan lirih yang samar-samar.

Luhan menangis.

"Hyung? Wae? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir sembari merangkul pundak Luhan. Sepetinya ia harus melupakan rencana balas dendamnya untuk sementara waktu.

"Hiks.. Bacooooon~" Luhan memeluk erat Baekhyun dan semakin mengeraskan suara tangisnya. Baekhyun yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa mengelus punggung hyungnya dengan sayang, berharap Luhan akan segera tenang dan menceritakan masalahnya pada Baekhyun.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangisan Luhan semakin memelan hingga tak terdengar lagi. Pundaknya tak lagi bergetar hebat seperti pertama kali tadi. Menandakan bahwa Luhan sudah mulai tenang meski masih tersisa isakan-isakan lirih.

"Ceritakan padaku, Hyung," pinta Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun dapat merasakan anggukan kepala Luhan di pundaknya.

**Flashback**

"Hahaha rasakan Bacoon~" gumam Luhan puas sembari mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolahnya. Untung saja Baekhyun dijemput oleh Chanyeol sehingga mereka tidak bertengkar di dalam mobil sekarang.

Uhm.. bukannya Luhan tidak punya kekasih yang menjemputnya sih, namun kekasih Luhan tak sebaik Chanyeol yang mau berepot-repot menjemput meski rumah Baekhyun berlawanan arah dengannya. Bagi Luhan, menjadi kekasih dari seseorang yang selama ini sangat dicintainya sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan ia bahagia akan hal itu.

Akhirnya Luhan sampai di tempat parkir sekolah. Saat akan membuka pintu mobil, matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya jantungnya seolah berhenti saat itu juga.

Itu..

Kekasihnya..

Bersama dengan namja lain..

"Xie xie.. Gege sudah mau menjemputku," ucap seorang namja bermata panda saat namja yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih Luhan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Tentu. Lagipula kita searah," Kris –kekasih Luhan– memasang senyum manis sembari mengacak pelan rambut hitam Tao –namja bermata panda– setelah ia keluar dari mobil Kris.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kekasih Kris Ge?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan segera mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya,"

**DEG!**

"Baguslah, dengan begitu kita tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi, Ge,"

**DEG!**

"Tentu," sekali lagi Kris tersenyum manis sembari mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Tao.

**DEG!**

CUKUP!

Luhan sudah tak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sesaat setelah mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan Luhan, ia segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelasnya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, pikirannya sama sekali tak fokus. Ia hanya melamun dan melamun. Seonsaeng yang beberapa kali menegurnya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Luhan sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun hingga akhirnya Baekhyun datang menemuinya. Barulah ia bisa menumpahkan segala unek-uneknya di hadapan dongsaengnya.

**Flashback End**

"Bunuh Kris untukku," pinta Luhan dengan wajah dingin.

"Kau yakin, hyung?" sebenarnya tanpa dimintai oleh Luhan pun, Baekhyun sudah berniat akan menyiksa namja yang menurutnya memiliki alis seperti Angry Bird tersebut.

"Dia akan selalu menyakitiku jika dibiarkan hidup," Luhan menghela nafas sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lagipula, aku tak akan sanggup membunuhnya,"

"Ne, aku akan melakukannya untukmu, hyung. Ada permintaan lain?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya tidak ada,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membawakan jantungnya untukmu?"

"Eumm.. boleh. Haha, kok jadi teringat dongeng Snow White, ya?" gurau Luhan. Melihat Luhan sudah mulai tertawa, membuat Baekhyun ikut senang. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, Baekhyun berjanji akan memberikan kematian yang indah untuk namja bernama Kris.

.

.

.

"Yakin tidak mau kuantar?" tawar Kris untuk kesekian kalinya pada Tao, yang lagi-lagi dibalas oleh tolakan halus. Tao harus ke toko buku sekarang untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan ia tak ingin membuat Kris terlalu lama menunggunya saat mencari buku-buku yang diperlukannya nanti.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan, ne?" Kris melambaikan tangannya setelah mengantarkan Tao sampai depan gerbang sekolah. Saat ia membalikkan badannya untuk menuju tempat parkir, tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah berada tepat dibelakang Kris. Sontak itu membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Apalagi Baekhyun masih mengenakan aksesoris bajak laut yang menutupi mata kanannya. Ternyata efek mata merah yang ditimbulkan oleh cuka bisa hingga seharian penuh.

"Eh, Baekhyun," Kris tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'mantan calon adik iparnya'. Kris bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Baekhyun melihatnya bersama Tao atau tidak. Kalaupun ia melihatnya, itu tak akan menjadi masalah karena ia akan segera memutuskan Luhan.

"Hyung, bisa bantu aku?" pinta Baekhyun santai seperti biasanya. Ia harus mengulur waktu untuk membuat sekolah ini kosong, sehingga hanya tersisa dirinya dan Kris di sekolah ini.

"Tentu,"

Dan jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya mengantarkan Kris menuju kematiannya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu kan, hyung. Aku tidak terlalu suka pelajaran seperti ini," keluh Baekhyun sembari mengamati berbagai macam cairan dengan warna-warna mencolok di dalam tabung-tabung. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di laboratorium kimia.

"Kau meminta bantuan pada orang yang tepat," Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis sembari mengambil beberapa tabung untuk membawanya ke meja Baekhyun berada.

"Yeah, aku tahu," Baekhyun menyeringai tipis, sangat tipis.. Begitu tipisnya hingga Kris hanya mengira itu sebuah senyuman biasa.

"Kulihat kau sudah melakukan persiapan. Baiklah sekarang giliranku," ujar Kris setelah melihat Baekhyun sudah lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan juga baju lab nya. Kris segera berjalan menuju wastafel khusus untuk mensterilkan kedua tangannya sebelum menggunakan sarung tangan.

"Hyung, bukankah cairan ini berbahaya jika terkena kulit?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang kini telah berada di samping Kris.

"Ne, itu bisa membuat kulit kita melepuh,"

"Bagaimana kalau terkena mata?"

"Akan membuat buta permanen tentu saja,"

Tanpa diduga oleh Kris, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menyiramkan cairan berbahaya di tangannya ke lengan Kris.

"AAAARRRRGGHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Kris kesakitan sembari cepat-cepat menyalakan kran air untuk membasuhnya.

"Membuktikannya," jawab Baekhyun santai. Kris sedikit meringis saat air kran yang mengucur membasahi kulit melepuhnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan perbuatan Baekhyun.

"Nah, sekarang giliran mata," untung bagi Kris karena memiliki gerak reflek yang bagus sehingga cairan yang disiramkan Baekhyun tidak mengenai matanya namun malah beralih ke pundak kirinya. Dengan cepat ia menonjok mata kiri Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup hingga terpental cukup jauh dan segera berlari untuk mencari obat pertolongan pertama yang biasanya di sediakan di dalam lab.

"Dimana obat sialan itu?" umpat Kris sembari mengobrak-abrik beberapa isi laci. Namun hasilnya nihil, semuanya kosong. Ini seperti sudah direncanakan.

"KYAAAA! Mata kiriku~ Lalu bagaimana caraku melihat sekarang?" ratap Baekhyun sembari memegang mata kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Ia segera melepas penutup mata kanannya, untung saja mata kanan Baekhyun sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas meskipun masih agak merah.

'Pasti kedua mataku tampak mengerikan sekarang,' batin Baekhyun kesal.

Tangan Baekhyun meraba-raba bawah meja, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang telah dipersiapkannya.

"AH! Dapat!" ia segera menarik gunting rumput yang telah tersentuh tangan kanannya. Perlahan ia merangkak untuk menghampiri Kris.

Kris yang kini beralih ke laci-laci lain kini masih sibuk mencari obat. Setelah ini ia bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan pada namja yang berani membuat tangannya melepuh seperti ini. Kris sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun yang berjalan merunduk mendekatinya hingga..

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada kakimu~"

**KLEEK!**

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

**BRUK!**

Kris memandang horor pada kaki kanannya yang kini telah terpisah sempurna dari tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas daging dalamnya yang kini bercampur dengan darah merah pekat dan juga lemaknya yang mengucur deras di lantai. Ia bahkan bisa melihat tulangnya sekarang.

GILA!

Baekhyun benar-benar gila dan ingin membunuhnya sekarang.

"Hihihi~ Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan anggota badanmu? Sakit itu belum seberapa dengan sakit hati yang Luhan Hyung alami!" bentak Baekhyun marah. Meski ia senang menjahili hyungnya, tapi ia sangat menyayangi Luhan dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti hyungnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" Kris yang sedang dalam posisi terduduk di lantai membalas perkataan Baekhyun dengan marah. Jadi Baekhyun mencoba membunuhnya karena Luhan?

"Meski kujelaskan pun, itu tak akan menghentikanku untuk membunuhmu," tepat setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi gunting besar ditangannya dan mengarahkannnya ke mata Kris. Lagi-lagi Kris dapat menghindar dengan menggulingkan badannya ke samping.

Ayunan tangan Baekhyun yang terlalu kuat menyebabkan gunting besarnya menancap kuat di lantai, sehingga membuatnya kesulitan saat menariknya dari lantai. Kris segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merangkak menuju lemari terdekat untuk bersembunyi.

"Hah, kemana dia?" sedetik setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena melihat seretan darah yang sudah dipastikan adalah darah Kris.

"Percuma, bersembunyi dimana pun, aku pasti akan menemukanmu," gumam Baekhyun senang sembari menelusuri jejak darah Kris hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik lemari besi. Ternyata Kris bersembunyi di dalamnya. Merasa percuma saja mendobraknya, Baekhyun menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di dekat lemari tempat Kris bersembunyi untuk menunggunya keluar. Tahu bahwa hal ini akan sangat lama, Baekhyun mengeluarkan handphone touchscreen miliknya dan memainkan game favoritnya berjudul 'Temple Run'.

.

.

.

'Ugh.. kakiku,' batin Kris nanar sembari melihat sebelah kakinya yang telah diamputasi secara paksa oleh Baekhyun. Darah segar yang terus mengucur deras membuat Kris lemas karena kehilangan banyak darah. Ia segera melepas jas seragamnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan di kakinya. Setelah itu ia menyandarkan punggungnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar.

**Kluruuuuuuk~**

Kris sweatdrop sendiri saat mendengar perutnya berbunyi cukup nyaring. Kenapa harus di situasi tegang seperti ini? Saat dirinya berada diantara hidup dan mati. Memang sih ini sudah jam makan siang dan wajar saja bila perutnya keroncongan minta diisi.

Cukup lama ia menanti hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mendorong sedikit pintu lemarinya agar ia bisa mengintip keadaan luar. Bagaimanapun ia tak akan mungkin terus bersembunyi di dalam sini. Mau bersembunyi sampai ia mati dengan sebab kematian yang tidak jelas? Entah karena kehabisan darah, atau kelaparan, atau bisa saja kehabisan oksigen.

Kosong.

Tak ada Baekhyun lagi disana. Hanya ada kursi kosong yang berada tepat di samping lemari persembunyiannya. Dengan perlahan serta hati-hati, Kris melebarkan pintu lemarinya agar ia bisa merangkak keluar.

**Tap..**

Tangan kanan Kris berhasil menapak lantai.

**Tap..**

Begitu pula tangan kiri yang menyusulnya.

Sekarang tinggal merangkak dengan kedua tangannya untuk menarik satu-satunya kakinya dari dalam lemari.

"WAAA AKHIRNYA KAU KELUAR!"

**DEG!**

Kris segera menoleh ke atas, ternyata Baekhyun duduk dengan santai di atas lemari dengan kakinya yang menjulang di pintu lemari. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya sedari tadi?

**BRAK!**

"AAAAAAAARRGGGGHHH!"

Baekhyun menyentakkan kedua kakinya dengan keras sehingga membuat pintu lemari menutup dengan kencang. Ia memang sengaja melakukannya untuk mematahkan kaki Kris yang belum sempat merangkak keluar.

"YUHUUUU~" teriak Baekhyun kegirangan sembari melompat dari atas lemari dan tepat mendarat di samping Kris. Kris yang kini telah kehilangan kedua kakinya merasa tak akan sanggup melawan dan berusaha merangkak dengan kedua tangannya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Ck. Hyung, diamlah. Aku lelah bermain kejar-kejaran seperti ini," Baekhyun berjalan santai menyusul Kris yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menjauhinya dengan merangkak hanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Kris tak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun dan tetap berusaha merangkak meski wajahnya kini telah pucat kekurangan darah serta menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa . Hal itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin bertambah kesal. Bayangkan saja, daritadi ia sudah menunggu sangat lama saat Kris bersembunyi di lemari. Bahkan game yang ia mainkan sudah mencapai level tertinggi. Dan sekarang, saat ia keluar, malah menghindar lagi seperti ini.

"KAU INI KERAS KEPALA SEKALI!" Baekhyun mengayunkan kapak besar yang entah ia dapat darimana ke salah satu lengan Kris.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" dan entah itu teriakan Kris untuk keberapa kalinya saat anggota tubuhnya di mutilasi satu per satu oleh Baekhyun. Membuat tubuhnya semakin pucat saja, bahkan darah yang mengucur dari lengannya kini tak sederas saat Baekhyun mematahkan kakinya terakhir kali.

"Sekarang diamlah kalau kau tak ingin kehilangan lengan kananmu!" Baekhyun duduk bersila disamping Kris dan membalikkan tubuh Kris agar terlentang.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" ucap Kris lirih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia harus mengetahui apa sebenarnya motif Baekhyun hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan menyambungkan tubuhmu dahulu. Aneh rasanya berbicara dengan manusia tak utuh sepertimu," Baekhyun segera berdiri untuk mengumpulkan potongan-potongan tubuh Kris yang berada di tempat terpisah. Sedangkan Kris hanya diam saja, ia memejamkan matanya erat berusaha menahan rasa sakit maupun ngilu yang terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aduduh~ tubuhmu berserakan dimana-mana," ujar Baekhyun setelah kembali dengan membawa potongan-potongan kaki dan tangan Kris serta tas miliknya. Ia segera meletakkan semuanya di samping tubuh Kris dan mulai mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ternyata sebuah jarum dan benang khusus untuk menjahit kulit serta sebuah botol berisi cairan alkohol.

"Nah, tahan sedikit ya, hyung," Kris berusaha untuk tidak berteriak saat Baekhyun menyiramkan cairan alkohol ke lengannya dan juga saat Baekhyun dengan telaten dan serius mulai menjahit satu per satu anggota tubuh Kris yang tadi di potongnya.

Tidak waras.

Itulah gambaran mengenai Baekhyun di pikiran Kris. Jika memang ia berniat membunuhnya, untuk apa juga ia repot-repot menyambungkan tubuh Kris kembali? Lagipula percuma saja, saraf-saraf Kris sudah mati rasa sehingga ia tak akan bisa menggerakkannya kembali.

Melihat anggota tubuhmu sendiri dijahit saat kau tersadar, kau pikir itu tak akan terasa sakit? Tentu saja Kris hanya bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit erat bawah bibirnya hingga berdarah. Ia bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya, bagaimana dengan Tao? Apa namja itu akan kehilangan dirinya nanti?

"Aduh kok seperti ada yang aneh ya?" gumam Baekhyun sesaat setelah menyelesaikan seluruh jahitannya di tubuh Kris. Ia memandang heran pada kedua kaki Kris. Dengan cepat ia membuka kedua sepatu Kris.

"Aigoo~ ternyata aku tertukar menjahit kaki kiri dan kanannya," ratap Baekhyun dengan wajah kaget saat melihat posisi jempol kaki Kris berjauhan. Entah harus merasa marah atau merasa kesakitan saat Kris melihat keadaan kakinya sekarang.

"Yasudah lupakan saja, sekarang aku akan menceritakan kenapa aku akan membunuhmu," ujar Baekhyun santai yang dibalas tatapan dingin Kris. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Kris akan melakukannya sekarang juga.

"Aku melakukan ini karena kau menyakiti Luhan Hyung. Kau juga mempunyai kekasih lain selain Luhan Hyung, kan?"

"Oh baguslah, jadi dia sudah tahu," Kris menjawab dengan sedikit terbata serta nafas tersengal.

"Dasar, sudah sekarat pun kau masih bisa menjawab seperti itu?"

"Dari awal aku memang tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mempermainkannya," Kris sedikit memaksakan bibirnya untuk tertawa senang. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia tahu ia pasti akan mati dan tak mungkin selamat dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau memang brengsek. Huh, kau lihat mataku ini? Seharusnya kini aku sedang mengerjai Luhan Hyung balik. Tapi karena kau, aku jadi tak bisa melakukannya," Baekhyun sedikit meratapi kegagalannya dalam mengerjai Luhan balik. Ini gara-gara Kris, apalagi Kris tadi juga menonjok matanya yang kini menyebabkan mata kirinya lebam.

"Kenapa tidak kulampiaskan padamu saja ya?" gumam Baekhyun senang seperti mendapat mainan baru. Ia segera merogoh saku ja seragamnya dan mengambil obat tetes mata yang telah ia ganti dengan cairan lem. Kris yang merasakan firasat buruk segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Namun Baekhyun tak peduli, dengan jari-jarinya ia memaksa kelopak mata Kris terbuka dan menuangkan beberapa tetes lem tersebut. Membuat bola mata Kris seperti menempel erat dengan kelopak mata bagian dalamnya sekarang.

Sial.

Kris hanya bisa menatap tajam Baekhyun dengan mata kirinya sekarang.

"Wahaha~ lucu sekali," tawa Baekhyun seolah-olah hal yang barusan dilakukannya adalah sebuah lawakan.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong kau membuat mata kiriku lebam," sekali lagi Baekhyun merogoh saku jas seragamnya.

Garpu?

"Mata harus dibalas dengan mata," ujar Baekhyun sebelum ia mengarahkan garpu di tangannya ke arah bola mata Kris. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Kris menahan tangan Baekhyun dengan satu-satunya tangannya yang bisa digerakkan.

Sedikit lagi.

Garpu di tangan Baekhyun hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa senti dari mata Kris. Baekhyun kini menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mempercepat menancapkan garpu tersebut di mata Kris.

**Cleb!**

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat garpunya kini telah menancap sempurna di bola mata Kris. Menyebabkan darah mengalir deras dari sana. Kris hanya bisa terengah-engah saat ia harus kembali mengeluarkan darah. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi.

**Srek!**

Baekhyun menarik cepat garpu tersebut hingga bola mata Kris ikut tertarik begitu pula dengan otot-otot matanya. Itu sama sekali tak membuat Baekhyun merasa jijik. Ia mengambil bola mata yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dan menjejalkannya ke mulut Kris.

Anyir.

Itulah yang dirasakan Kris saat darahnya sendiri mengalir masuk melewati kerongkonannya. Ia berusaha memuntahkannya, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menutup mulut Kris.

"Telan atau perlu kujahit juga mulutmu,"

"Ugh.." Kris berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengindahkan rasa jijik yang dirasakannya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menelan bola matanya sendiri. Setelah itu, suasana terasa tenang. Ia tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kau mau lagi?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya lemah saat mendengar tawaran Baekhyun. Orang bodoh mana yang mau memakan bola matanya sendiri?

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya," tepat setelah itu, Kris dapat merasakan jari-jari tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang telah tertempel lem secara paksa. Kris berusaha menahan tangan Baekhyun dengan satu lengannya. Namun percuma, tenaganya terlalu lemah.

"Arghh," teriak Kris lirih saat dapat dirasakannya selaput matanya yang masih menempel di kelopak matanya terobek paksa. Buram, semuanya terlihat tak jelas.

**Krryykkk..**

Suara itu muncul saat tiga jari Baekhyun masuk ke rongga matanya untuk menarik keluar bola matanya secara paksa. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun memasukkan bola mata Kris ke dalam rongga mulutnya kemudian menyuruhnya menelannya lagi. Bedanya, kali ini bola mata itu bulat utuh sehingga membuat Kris kesulitan menelannya.

"Jelas sulit dong, kau pikir kerongkonganmu sebesar apa? Kunyah saja," Baekhyun sedikit melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir sore. Sial, membunuh satu orang saja sampai membuang-buang waktu seperti ini. Apalagi Luhan pasti sudah menantinya di rumah sekarang. Ia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan semua ini.

Kembali ia merogoh sakunya, berusaha mencari pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Ia mengarahkannya tepat di atas dada bidang Kris. Menimang-nimang bagaimana membuat potongan rapih agar memudahkannya saat menjahitnya kembali nanti.

**Sret!**

"Ugh.." Kris memuntahkan bola mata bercampur darah di mulutnya saat tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang tajam membelah dadanya secara vertikal. Baekhyun segera mengarahkan kedua tangannya di jantung Kris dan menariknya secara paksa. Membuat tubuh Kris menggelinjang untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia kehilangan nyawanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

Ia segera memasukkan jantung tersebut ke dalam toples yang ia ambil dari rak laboratorium. Baekhyun melihat-lihat organ dalam Kris yang kini terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Ada paru-paru, hati ginjal, serta usus. Apa ia perlu membawa oleh-oleh lagi untuk Luhan selain jantung Kris?

"Aha!" mata Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat tulang rusuk Kris yang menjulang.

**Klek!**

Dengan santai Baekhyun mematahkannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam toples.

"Meoooowww!" tiba-tiba seekor anak kucing yang biasa berkeliaran di sekolah kini mengeong keras saat melihat Baekhyun. Mungkin ia merasa terkejut melihat darah berserakan dimana-mana.

"Kemari kucing manis~" dengan perlahan Baekhyun menghampiri kucing putih tersebut, namun kucing itu mundur dengan ketakutan. Mungkin ia takut akan bernasib sama seperti Kris.

**HUP!**

"DAPAT!"

"MEOOOOWWW!" kucing itu memberontak keras dalam gendongan Baekhyun. Melihat itu ia mengernyit tak suka, padahal ia tak berniat membunuh kucing ini. Melainkan memberinya tempat yang hangat dan nyaman.

Hangat dan nyaman, eh?

Baekhyun menertawakan pikirannya sendiri mengingat tempat hangat dan nyaman macam apa yang akan ia berikan pada kucing kecil tak berdaya ini. Ia segera berjalan mendekati raga tanpa nyawa Kris. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, ia memaksa memasukkan kucing yang terus memberontak di tangannya ke dalam rongga dada Kris.

"MEOOOOWWW!" bulu putih milik kucing kecil itu kini ternodai oleh darah Kris saat ia memberontak dan mencakar seluruh organ dalam Kris. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong paksa kucing itu untuk lebih masuk ke dalam rongga dada Kris sebelum ia menjahitnya kembali dengan cepat. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan berontakan kucing tersebut di dalam tubuh Kris.

Baekhyun tertawa senang, pasti seluruh organ dalam Kris telah tercabik-cabik sekarang. Sayang sekali Kris tak bisa merasakannya karena sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Nah, selesai," ujar Baekhyun saat jahitannya telah selesai dengan rapi. Perlahan suara kucing tersebut melemah, begitu juga dengan pergerakannya yang mulai melambat. Sepertinya ia kehilangan oksigen, atau bisa saja tenggelam dalam darah Kris.

Baekhyun segera mengemasi kembali barang-barang miliknya. Tidak lupa ia juga menghilangkan beberapa bukti agar polisi tak bisa menemukannya sebagai pelaku. Dengan senyum sumrigah ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar lab. Meninggalkan tubuh Kris yang tampak mengerikan dengan seluruh jahitan serta genangan darah dimana-mana.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

.

.

.

**A/N lagi :**

Waaaaa~ buat penggemarnya Kris jangan bunuh sayaaa. Ini murni cuma fanfic kok. Bukan nyata ehehe~ ah ya, rencananya Yeon mau bikin fic ini ONESHOOT, tapi gatau kenapa, baru pembunuhan satu kali aja udah 4ribu word lebih u,u lagian Yeon kok ngerasa ini kurang sadis ya huhu~ padahal rencananya mau bikin readers sampai merinding gitu waktu baca. Tapi Yeon ngerasa belum berhasil huhu~

Ada ga disini yang suka fanfic maupun film bergenre suspense? Yeon juga suka loh :D kalo ada yang suka, bilang di review atau di PM aja :D nanti kita bisa berbagi info tentang fic maupun film suspense yang sadis wkwkwk~

Fanfic ini menurut Yeon ga bakal lebih dari 5 chap kok, dan tiap chap ada pembunuhannya. Kekeke~

Gomawo :)

.

.

.

**REVIEW?** (Sodorin bola mata Kris O_O)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **: Semoga chap yang ini bisa lebih sadis dari yang chap kemarin :D Buat yang request jangan sadis-sadis, mian bangeeett u,u

.

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Psycho Family © **Park Ri Yeon**

Genre : DARK-HUMOR!

Warning : OOC, **SHOU-AI**, DEATH CHARA!

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

.

**P**_S_Y**C**_H_O _F_A**M**_I_L**Y**

'Once you meet them, nothing can save you.'

.

.

.

"AKU PULAAAAANNG!" teriak Baekhyun membahana setelah sebelumnya menaruh mobil Luhan di garasi rumahnya. Sebelum pulang tadi, ia memang sengaja menyuruh Luhan meninggalkan mobilnya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan Luhan pulang.

"Eh, kenapa baru pulang, Baekhyun-ah?" Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton televisi melongokkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubereskan, eomma," ujar Baekhyun santai sembari menghampiri dan mengambil cemilan yang berada di meja depan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ya sudah. Cepat mandi dan ganti baju, kau tahu appamu tak suka bau darah, kan?" ujar Kyungsoo saat melihat bercak darah yang menempel di seragam Baekhyun. Tentu saja ia tahu betul apa arti dari 'bereskan' yang dimaksud aegyanya.

"Siap Boss!" Baekhyun memasang posisi hormat dan wajah serius ala tentara sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya. Sang eomma hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aegyanya.

'Tak kusangka anak yang terlihat polos dan lucu seperti itu adalah seorang pembunuh,'

.

.

.

"Lulu Hyung~" Baekhyun yang telah menyelesaikan acara mandinya, menghampiri Luhan dikamarnya. Mendengar suara nyaring dongsaeng satu-satunya, Luhan yang sedang tiduran pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah membunuhnya?" mata Luhan berbinar saat melihat gumpalan abstrak bercampur darah merah pekat di dalam toples yang dibawa Baekhyun, itu pasti jantung Kris.

"Ne.. bersihkan sendiri ya, hyung," Baekhyun melemparkan toples di tangannya dan segera menggulingkan badannya di kasur empuk Luhan.

"Untuk apa kau membawakan tulang rusuknya juga?" kedua alis Luhan mengernyit heran saat menemukan sesuatu berwarna putih terselip di antara gumpalan jantung Kris.

"Oh, aku asal membawanya. Mungkin bisa hyung gunakan sebagai gantungan kunci,"

"Kenapa bukan bola matanya saja?"

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya memakannya,"

"Iuhh.. Kau ini kejam sekali, Bacoooon~" Luhan memasang tampang jijik yang dibuat-buat, melihat itu Baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Habis, aku kesal sih gara-gara dia menonjok mataku," Baekhyun menunjuk mata kirinya yang kini terlihat membengkak dengan warna biru yang menghiasinya. Mungkin lebam di mata kirinya bisa hingga esok hari, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus menggunakan penutup bajak lautnya kembali, dengan posisi mata yang berbeda tentunya.

.

.

.

"Eh, ada apa ini?" kedua mata Chanyeol menyipit heran saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hampir sekitar sepuluh mobil polisi berjejer dengan rapi di halaman sekolahnya. Saat ini ia dan Baekhyun berada di gerbang utama sekolah.

"Oh, pasti Kris Hyung," Baekhyun menjawab dengan santai, membuat Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya semakin memasang tampang bingung.

"Hah, memang ada apa dengan kekasih hyungmu?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," Baekhyun segera membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol yang kini telah berada di tempat parkir. Chanyeol segera berlari kecil untuk menyusul Baekhyun, tapi perhatiannya langsung teralihkan saat melihat kerumunan beberapa murid.

"Ada apa sih?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak salah seorang yeoja ber-name tag 'Park Ri Yeon' yang berada di kerumunan paling belakang. Sontak yeoja bertubuh mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya maksimal agar bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas.

"Eh.. Oh, Kris Sunbae terbunuh, keadaannya sangat mengerikan. Kedua bola matanya hilang dan tubuhnya penuh jahitan,"

"Jahitan?" seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Chanyeol segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Baekhyun.

'Semoga tidak lagi,' batinnya yang terdengar seperti sebuah harapan.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Chanyeol segera menerobos kerumunan untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Tidak sulit sebenarnya mengingat tubuhnya yang amat tinggi menjulang.

'Ah, itu Baekkie!' batinnya senang saat menemukan Baekhyun berada di kerumunan paling depan. Entah ilusi atau apa, Chanyeol sempat melihat seringaian tipis Baekhyun sebelum ia menariknya dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Ada apa sih, Yeollie?" Baekhyun sedikit memasang tampang kesal, padahal ia sedang menikmati pemandangan 'hasil karya' buatannya yang berhasil membuat kehebohan seperti ini.

"Jangan bilang kau yang membunuh Kris Sunbae," Chanyeol mencengkram lembut pundak Baekhyun dengan memasang tampang serius. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sangat berharap Baekhyun memberi jawaban seperti,

**a. Memang bukan aku tuh.**

**b. Enak saja, jangan menuduh sembarangan yaa.**

**c. Untuk apa aku repot-repot membunuhnya?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jelas dong. Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah dan putus asa. Kedua tangannya yang masih hinggap di pundak Baekhyun segera jatuh terkulai lemas.

"Baekkie~ kumohon jangan menjadi psikopat lagi," Chanyeol memasang tampang memohon yang dibuat se-mengenaskan mungkin.

Kenapa kini Baekhyun membunuh seseorang lagi? Bukankah kekasihnya itu sudah menyanggupi tak akan membunuh siapapun lagi sejak beberapa bulan lalu? Tapi kenapa hal ini terulang kembali?

"Psikopat apa? Aku hanya melenyapkan manusia-manusia yang tidak berguna kok," Baekhyun segera melangkah santai meninggalkan Chanyeol.

'Yah, mana ada psikopat yang mengakui dirinya sendiri psikopat,' Chanyeol menatap pasrah punggung Baekhyun yang kian menjauh, ia segera berlari kecil untuk menyusul Baekhyun menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Luhan yang sedang berdiri di belakang garis polisi, memandang sendu ke arah tubuh tak bernyawa Kris yang kini sedang diangkat oleh pihak-pihak rumah sakit. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap merasa kehilangan namja yang sudah satu tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri juga, jika rasa puas lebih mendominan di hatinya sekarang. Yah, sesuatu bernama 'kehidupan' memang tak pantas dimiliki oleh namja pengkhianat seperti Kris.

"Hiks.." Luhan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya saat pendengarannya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah isakan lirih. Ternyata seorang namja bermata panda berada tak jauh darinya, ia juga berdiri di belakang garis polisi yang melintang.

Melihat itu, Luhan tersenyum sinis. Ternyata ada dua kekasih Kris yang merasa kehilangan dirinya disini. Dengan perlahan Luhan berjalan mendekatinya, dan menepuk pundak namja tersebut dengan pelan namun tegas.

"Merasa kehilangan, eh?" sindir Luhan sembari memasang senyum mengejek. Melihat itu, Tao segera menghapus air matanya dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun seharusnya ia tak berhak menangisi kematian Kris, ia hanyalah 'kekasih tak resmi' dari Kris.

"Ani," jawab Tao dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Bisa dipastikan ia talah menangis cukup lama sehingga menyebabkan suaranya hampir hilang seperti ini.

"Kau tahu? Ini tulang rusuk Kris lho," Luhan memamerkan gantungan handphonenya tepat di depan wajah Tao. Mendengar itu, Tao segera mendongakkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kaget. Memang ia sempat mendengar bahwa ada organ dalam Kris yang menghilang dari pihak-pihak rumah sakit yang membedah jahitan di dada Kris karena merasa curiga dengan jahitan yang nampak baru tersebut.

"Jadi, kau yang membunuh Kris Ge?" tanpa sadar Tao mengepalkan kedua tangannya sangat erat, hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Melihat perubahan sikap mendadak Tao, Luhan hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan segera berbalik untuk berjalan menjauhi Tao. Sepertinya ia sengaja menyuruh Tao mengikutinya ke tempat yang lebih sepi agar tak ada orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"KATAKAN! APA KAU YANG MEMBUNUH KRIS GE?" bentak Tao penuh emosi. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di dalam gudang belakang sekolah yang jarang digunakan. Sepertinya Tao sudah melupakan fakta bahwa seseorang yang dibentaknya kini adalah kekasih resmi dari Kris.

"Tentu saja, pengkhianat sepertinya pantas dimusnahkan," Luhan sengaja melepas gantungan 'tulang rusuk' handphonenya dan menginjaknya hingga retak di hadapan Tao.

"KRIS GE BUKANLAH PENGKHIANAT! Karena selama ini aku yang berusaha mendekatinya," ucapan Tao semakin melirih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, setetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Memang ia akui kesalahannya, mendekati namja yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Tao memang langsung merasakan cinta pandangan pertama saat melihat Kris, sehingga ia terus berusaha mendekatinya tak peduli apakah namja yang dicintainya itu telah memiliki kekasih atau belum.

"Oh, jadi kau penyebabnya?" Luhan menanggapi ucapan Tao dengan santai. Ia tak merasa menyesal sedikitpun dengan kematian Kris, baginya Kris tetaplah seorang namja yang layak dimusnahkan.

"YA! DAN HARUSNYA KAU MEMBUNUHKU! BUKANNYA KRIS GE!" emosi Tao kembali meluap seiring dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir deras. Tak dapat ia bayangkan kehidupannya setelah ini apakah akan terasa sama seperti sebelumnya saat bersama dengan Kris atau tidak.

"Baiklah aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mau,"

"TERLAMBAT! AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU TERLEBIH DULU!"

**Sret!**

**Dugh!**

Tao yang telah dikuasai rasa emosi, segera mencengkram kuat kerah seragam Luhan dan menubrukkannya pada dinding. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya memasang tampang datar, sorot matanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketakutan menghadapi namja di depannya.

Melihat Luhan yang hanya diam dan tak melakukan perlawanan, membuat Tao tersenyum meremehkan. Ia merasa dapat membunuh namja yang berstatus sebagai sunbaenya itu dengan cepat dan mudah. Perlahan Tao mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, bermaksud untuk membisikkan sesuatu,

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan penderitaan yang Kris Ge alam–"

**BRAAAKKK!**

Tao yang belum sempat menyelesaikan bisikannya, terpental ke arah samping saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya dengan kuat. Cairan berwarna merah pekat segera merembes keluar melalui pelipisnya. Kepala Tao serasa berputar hebat diiringi dengan pandangannya yang kian mengabur, tak lama kemudian ia segera tergeletak kehilangan kesadaran.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti mengikutiku," ujar Luhan santai sembari merapihkan kerah seragamnya yang berantakan akibat cengkraman Tao. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah namja yang kini melempar kursi kayu di tangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Habis aku penasaran sih. Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang ya, hyung," Baekhyun –namja pelempar kursi– melemparkan tasnya ke arah Luhan yang langsung di tangkap dengan sempurna. Mungkin Luhan bisa menggunakan beberapa benda di dalam tasnya agar 'permainannya' lebih menyenangkan. Setelah itu, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar gudang untuk meninggalkan Luhan bersama dengan 'bonekanya'.

Luhan terkikik senang mendengar ucapan terakhir dongsaengnya.

Bersenang-senang, eh?

Tentu saja ia akan sangat menikmati tiap detiknya saat permainannya berlangsung nanti.

Hei, bukankah menyiksa orang yang kau benci adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri?

.

.

.

"Sudah menaruh tasmu di kelas, Baekkie?" Chanyeol menyodorkan piring berisi burger yang sengaja ia pesankan untuk Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka berada di caffetaria sekolah karena hampir semua kelas mendapat jam kosong. Para seonsaeng sibuk mengurusi kasus pembunuhan Kris bersama polisi.

"Dibawa Luhan Hyung," Baekhyun segera melahap burger di hadapannya. Melihat Baekhyun yang telah sibuk dengan makanannya, Chanyeol ikut melahap burger miliknya.

"Yah, saosnya nggak rata nih," gerutu Chanyeol saat tidak merasakan sensasi pedas di gigitan pertamanya.

"Ratakan dengan ini saja," Baekhyun menyodorkan pisau lipat miliknya, dengan senang hati Chanyeol langsung menggunakannya untuk meratakan saos di atas daging burgernya.

"Kok ada merah-merahnya ya?" gumam Chanyeol saat melihat bercak kemerahan di antara saos burgernya.

"Oh, aku lupa mencucinya, Yeollie. Kemarin aku gunakan untuk memotong Kris Hyung,"

**Glek!**

Mendadak Chanyeol kehilangan selera makan setelah mendengar ucapan polos Baekhyun. Ia segera menjauhkan piring beserta pisau lipat milik Baekhyun. Tak lupa disertai dengan tatapan ilfeel yang ditujukan langsung pada seonggok burger tak berdosa itu.

"Kau ini jorok sekali, Baekkie~"

"Habisnya aku lupa sih," jawab Baekhyun santai sembari mengigit bagian burger terakhirnya, beberapa ceceran saos nampak menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Ah ya, aku senang saat jam kosong seperti ini, karena bisa berduaan dengan Baekkie," ujar Chanyeol sembari mengelap saos di bibir Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu aku akan membuat kasus pembunuhan lagi," Baekhyun merebut sapu tangan Chanyeol dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan bekas noda darah serta saos di pisau lipatnya.

"E-eh, andwae. Aku nggak mau Baekkie menjadi psikopat lagi,"

"Yeollie~ sudah kukatakan berapa kali sih, aku ini bukan psikopat,"

"Kalau begitu kita buktikan saja. Aku punya empat pertanyaan untuk mengetesnya,"

"Oke, siapa takut,"

"Coba jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini," Chanyeol menyodorkan handphone touchscreen miliknya yang menampilkan beberapa pertanyaan dari sebuah situs psikologi. Baekhyun segera menyahutnya dan membaca isinya dengan seksama,

**1. Ada seorang anak yang mendapat hadiah ulang tahun berupa sepeda dan sepatu bola. Namun ia sangat membenci hadiahnya. Kenapa?**

** 2. Ada dua orang wanita bersaudara, Bertha dan Martha. Suatu hari ibu mereka meninggal dan pada hari pemakamannya, Bertha melihat sesosok pria yang sangat tampan. Ia langsung jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu. Pada keesokan harinya, Bertha membunuh saudarinya, Martha. Apa alasannya?**

** 3. Kau sedang menginap di lantai sepuluh sebuah hotel. Suatu malam kau melongok dari balkon dan melihat seorang pembunuh menghabisi korbannya. Pembunuh itu tak sengaja melihatmu, dan dari atas kau bisa melihat ia mendekatkan jarinya ke wajahnya dan membuat gerakan tubuh. Menurutmu, apa yang dia lakukan?**

** 4. Kau ingin membunuh seseorang, tapi ia bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

"Nggak usah terburu-buru menjawabnya, Baekkie,"

.

.

.

**Sreeekk.. sreekk.. sreeekk..**

Seorang namja yang tak sadarkan diri nampak sedang diseret oleh seseorang. Darah segar yang terus mengalir melalui pelipisnya, membuat jejak kemerah-merahan tersendiri. Suasana gudang yang gelap akibat minimnya pencahayaan membuat wajah keduanya tak terlihat. Hingga akhirnya seretan itu berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang cukup terang dibandingkan dengan ruangan lain dalam gudang tersebut.

"Ugh.." ringis Tao –namja tak sadarkan diri– sembari mencengkram erat kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit saat kesadarannya perlahan telah kembali.

"Nyenyak tidurnya?" sindir Luhan sembari berjongkok di samping Tao yang masih terbaring di lantai. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tao segera mengerjabkan matanya serta menggelengkan kepalanya berulangkali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya yang terlihat buram.

**Srek!**

** Cleb!**

Belum sempat Tao menjawabnya, Luhan dengan cepat mencengkram kedua tangan Tao dengan tangan kirinya. Menumpuk kedua telapak tangan Tao menjadi satu di dinding, dan dengan tangan yang lainnya Luhan menghujamkan sebuah besi runcing tepat di tengah-tengah telapak tangan Tao hingga menancap kuat di dinding.

"Argghh.." teriak Tao lirih saat besi runcing itu kini membuat kedua telapak tangannya berlubang cukup besar. Cairan pekat berwarna merah segera mengalir deras membasahi bagian tengkuk Tao yang tertunduk menahan perih. Tao berada dalam posisi terduduk dengan kedua tangannya yang menancap di dinding atas kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja permainannya," tawar Luhan lembut sembari mengangkat dagu Tao sehingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Melihat pendangan Tao yang nampak sayu, membuat Luhan mendecak pelan. Permainannya pasti tidak akan menjadi seru jika 'bonekanya' telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kematian seperti ini.

Luhan menghentakkan dagu Tao dengan kesal dan segera berjalan menghampiri tas Baekhyun, bermaksud untuk mencari benda yang dibutuhkannya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit heran saat tak menemukan benda yang dicarinya, sebuah pisau lipat. Biasanya Baekhyun selalu membawanya, tapi kenapa ia tak menemukan di dalam tas Baekhyun?

"Yah, terpaksa aku harus mengganti permainannya," gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua matanya menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan, berusaha mencari beberapa benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bermain.

'Ah,' batinnya senang saat melihat beberapa botol kaca bekas yang teronggok di sudut ruangan. Debu serta sarang laba-laba nampak menghiasi permukaan botol kaca tersebut. Dengan santai Luhan mengambilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Tao yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

**PRAAANNG!**

"Aagh.."

"Semangat dong!" Luhan sengaja melemparkan salah satu botol tepat di dinding samping kepala Tao hingga pecah berkeping-keping, beberapa pecahan kecil menancap di bagian kiri wajah Tao. Hal itu seketika membuatnya mendongak kaget dan meringis kesakitan. Entah mengapa pandangannya masih terasa begitu buram, mungkin hantaman kursi kayu Baekhyun tadi berhasil mengenai saraf penglihatannya.

**Srek!**

Dengan kasar Luhan mencengkram kuat pipi Tao dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya mengambil beberapa pecahan botol yang tercecer dan menggenggamnya erat. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan jika pecahan kaca itu berbalik melukai tangannya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menjejalkan hampir semua pecahan tersebut ke mulut Tao berulangkali hingga penuh.

"Aargghhh," teriakan kesakitan Tao nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali.

Pinggiran kaca yang sangat tajam, serasa mengoyak seluruh isi rongga mulutnya hingga ke celah-celahnya. Cairan merah pekat berbau anyir segera merembes keluar melalui sudut bibirnya, bahkan ada beberapa yang mengalir masuk melewati kerongkongan Tao.

"Arkhhhh.." Tao benar-benar merasakan lidah serta gusinya tercabik-cabik sekarang. Melihat raut wajah kesakitan itu Luhan terkikik senang, ia sedikit mengendurkan cengkramannya.

"Uhukk.." Tao berusaha memuntahkannya, apalagi debu-debu dari pecahan tersebut yang membuat tenggorokannya terasa sangat gatal. Namun Luhan dengan cepat menutup mulut Tao, sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan bagi Tao untuk bisa membuka mulutnya.

**Plak!**

** Plak!**

Luhan menampar kedua pipi Tao cukup kencang, membuat beberapa pecahan di dalam rongga mulut Tao menembus keluar dan merobek pipi Tao. Lagi-lagi cairan berbau anyir itu mengalir deras di tiap sobekan pipinya, namun kali ini cairan tersebut berhasil membuat lengan jas seragam Luhan berwarna merah pekat.

"Sial!" umpat Luhan sembari menarik tangannya cepat, ia segera melepas jas seragamnya dan menggulung kedua lengan seragam dalamnya hingga ke siku. Untung hanya jasnya saja yang ternodai oleh darah Tao. Luhan segera menggeledah tas Baekhyun kembali, sepertinya tadi ia sempat melihat sebotol cairan untuk menghilangkan noda darah di pakaian. Luhan hanya tak mau jika nantinya ada yang mencium bau darah di seragamnya.

"Ughhuukk.." kesempatan itu segera dimanfaatkan Tao untuk memuntahkan seluruh pecahan kaca dalam mulutnya, beserta darah segar maupun saliva yang telah tercampur menjadi satu. Bibir Tao bergetar menahan rasa perih yang sangat, seluruh rongga mulutnya nampak mengerikan dengan banyak luka koyakan beserta darah yang terus mengalir.

Setelah memastikan noda darah yang melekat di jasnya tersamar, Luhan segera berjalan menghampiri Tao. Ia menumpukan lutut kirinya pada lantai, sedangkan lutut kanannya menyangga lengan kanannya. Ia sedikit mengernyit memandang hasil muntahan Tao. Bukan karena jijik, melainkan seperti melihat sesuatu yang terlihat aneh.

Jika ia tidak salah lihat, sepertinya ada segumpal daging kecil berwarna merah muda di antaranya.

**Nyykkk..**

"Sepertinya sekarang kau bisu," dengan santai Luhan mengambilnya dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Tao, bisa dipastikan itu adalah lidah Tao yang terpotong oleh pecahan kaca.

**Krrryykk..**

Dan suara yang terdengar menjijikkan kembali terdengar saat Luhan meremas erat potongan lidah Tao hingga mengkerut kempis.

"Bunhuh akhu shekarang," ujar Tao dengan pelafalan yang tak jelas serta terdengar lirih. Ia merasa bawa lebih baik Luhan membunuhnya langsung daripada terus menyiksanya seperti ini.

"Dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum innocent ke arah Tao. Mana mungkin ia akan membunuh Tao begitu saja, justru ia akan mengiringi perjalanan Tao menuju kematian dengan sensasi menyenangkan yang tak akan terlupakan.

Hei, kapan lagi ia bisa menyiksa seseorang yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya se-leluasa ini? Andai saja namja bermata panda ini tak mengganggu hubungannya dengan Kris, bisa dipastikan keadaannya akan aman tentram sejahtera. Jadi, sekarang siapa yang membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi tersiksa seperti ini?

Tao menggeleng lemah, memberi isyarat pada Luhan bahwa ia benar-benar menginginkan semua ini berakhir. Melihat itu, Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan surai kehitaman Tao dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Tapi permainan ini baru saja dimulai," tepukan tangan kanan Luhan di kepala Tao kian mengencang seiring dengan seringaiannya yang mengembang.

**Dugh!**

"Aghh.."

Tepat pada tepukan terakhir, Luhan mencengkram erat rambut Tao dan menghempaskan bagian belakang kepalanya ke dinding dengan keras.

"Kau siap dengan permainan selanjutnya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Tao yang bisa dipastikan hanya sebuah gumaman tak jelas, Luhan segera mengambil seperangkat 'peralatan menjahit' yang ia dapatkan dari tas Baekhyun. Yang berisi paket lengkap berupa puluhan jarum jahit berbagai ukuran, benang jahit khusus kulit, serta sebotol kecil alkohol. Namun sepertinya ia tak akan repot-repot menggunakan cairan alkohol tersebut, toh untuk apa juga ia memikirkan ke-higienis-an korbannya?

**Club!**

**Sret!**

"Ughh.."

Luhan yang telah siap dengan jarum dan benang jahitnya, menusukkannya tepat di sudut bibir Tao, membuat cairan berbau anyir lagi-lagi mengalir. Setelah jarum tersebut berhasil menembus kedua belah bibir Tao, Luhan segera menariknya kencang sehingga membuat benang tersebut serasa mengiris bekas tusukan yang dibuat Luhan, membuat darah terciprat kemana-mana. Tao berusaha memberontak dengan memalingkan wajahnya, namun cengkraman tangan Luhan di dagunya begitu kuat hingga ia hanya bisa diam meringis menahan perih.

"Diamlah, aku sedang berusaha menjahit dengan rapi,"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendapat jawaban?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran saat Baekhyun meletakkan handphone miliknya di atas meja. Baekhyun yang telah memikirkan jawabannya mengangguk santai.

**1. Ada seorang anak yang mendapat hadiah ulang tahun berupa sepeda dan sepatu bola. Namun ia sangat membenci hadiahnya. Kenapa?**

"Pasti karena anak itu tidak mempunyai kaki, atau bisa juga dia cacat," Baekhyun teringat kejadian kemarin ketika ia memutilasi kedua kaki Kris. Saat itu Kris benar-benar kesulitan berjalan, apalagi berlari menghindar darinya. Jadi, anak itu pasti memiliki kondisi yang kurang lebih sama seperti Kris, sehingga ia sangat membenci hadiahnya yang memerlukan kedua kaki utuh.

'Tenang Park Chanyeol. Ini baru pertanyaan pertama,' Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dirinya serta menjauhkan pikirannya dari fakta bahwa Baekhyun terbukti seorang psikopat. Masih ada tiga pertanyaan lagi, dan ia masih bisa berharap semoga jawaban Baekhyun di pertanyaan berikutnya salah.

**2. Ada dua orang wanita bersaudara, Bertha dan Martha. Suatu hari ibu mereka meninggal dan pada hari pemakamannya, Bertha melihat sesosok pria yang sangat tampan. Ia langsung jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu. Pada keesokan harinya, Bertha membunuh saudarinya, Martha. Apa alasannya?**

"Tentu saja agar Bertha bisa bertemu dengan pria itu yang hanya muncul pada saat pemakaman," Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya cuek.

Oh, apakah kalian mengingat percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebelumnya?

**Flashback**

"_Ah ya, __aku senang saat jam kosong seperti ini__, karena bisa berduaan dengan Baekkie," ujar Chanyeol sembari mengelap saos di bibir Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan miliknya._

"_Jinjja? Kalau begitu __**aku akan membuat kasus pembunuhan lagi**__," Baekhyun merebut sapu tangan Chanyeol dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan bekas noda darah serta saos di pisau lipatnya._

**Flashback End**

Bukankah jawaban Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan kasus dalam test psiko tersebut?

'Sudah lima puluh persen' batin Chanyeol miris. Persentase ke-psikopat-an Baekhyun telah mencapai setengahnya. 50:50 antara psikopat atau normal.

** 3. Kau sedang menginap di lantai sepuluh sebuah hotel. Suatu malam kau melongok dari balkon dan melihat seorang pembunuh menghabisi korbannya. Pembunuh itu tak sengaja melihatmu, dan dari atas kau bisa melihat ia mendekatkan jarinya ke wajahnya dan membuat gerakan tubuh. Menurutmu, apa yang dia lakukan?**

"Kalau aku yang menjadi pembunuhnya sih, aku pasti sedang menghitung dia berada di lantai keberapa. Lalu aku langsung menyusulnya dan membunuhnya," Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk minuman jus miliknya dan meminumnya melalui sedotan.

'Tujuh puluh lima persen,'

**4. Kau ingin membunuh seseorang, tapi ia bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

"Jadi ingat saat Kris Hyung bersembunyi di lemari lab kemarin. Aku hanya menunggunya sampai keluar sambil bermain Temple Run,"

**Glek!**

'Apa Baekhyun benar-benar seorang psikopat?'

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya, Yeollie?"

"Sepertinya aku akan mengambil jurusan psikologi saat kuliah nanti, Baekkie," Chanyeol menelungkupkan wajahnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar berharap bisa menyembuhkan Baekhyun dari 'penyakitnya'. Dan kalau boleh berharap lagi, ia ingin menjadi psikiater pribadi keluarga Baekhyun nantinya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Nah, selesai," Luhan kini tersenyum senang memandang hasil karyanya. Kedua bibir Tao telah melekat erat dengan sempurna. Cairan merah pekat yang terus mengalir dari tiap tusukan jahitan benang membuat karyanya terlihat lebih indah.

Namun sedetik kemudian Luhan mengganti wajah puasnya dengan raut kekesalan. Jika dibandingkan dengan kerapihan jahitan Baekhyun, tentu hasil karyanya ini bukanlah tandingannya. Ia sendiri tak terlalu terbiasa menggunakan peralatan seperti ini, ia lebih senang mempreteli bagian-bagian tubuh seseorang. Bukan malah menyatukannya seperti ini.

"Gunakan garpu ini saja," Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah garpu dari tas Baekhyun. Tao mengernyit curiga saat Luhan membuka kedua sepatunya dan melemparnya entah kemana.

**Cleb!**

Tanpa diduga, Luhan menusukkan ujung garpunya tepat di sela-sela kuku jempol kaki Tao, lalu mengangkatnya begitu saja dengan cepat sehingga membuat kukunya terlepas secara paksa.

"Hmmpphh.." ringisan Tao terdengar lirih akibat bibirnya yang terjahit.

**Plak!**

** Dugh!**

Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Tao secara reflek menendangkan kakinya ke segala arah dan secara tak sengaja kaki telanjang Tao tepat menghantam bagian depan wajah Luhan. Membuat kepala Luhan seketika terdorong dan terjengkang menghantam lantai di belakangnya dengan keras.

"Dasar.." suara yang terdengar berat dan dalam mengiringi kebangkitan Luhan dari posisi terjengkangnya. Aura hitam yang menguar dengan kuat membuat Tao merinding, ia segera beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya merapat pada dinding.

Luhan yang telah terduduk sempurna, segera mendongakkan wajahnya yang tertunduk dengan perlahan.

Tapi apa itu?

Cap telapak kaki berwarna kemerahan nampak menghiasi hampir seluruh permukaan wajah mungil Luhan. Nampak mengerikan karena Luhan memasang ekspresi datar, tapi juga tampak konyol akibat wajahnya yang terlalu aegyo. Tao tampak menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Hmpphhugghh," Tao merutuki bibirnya sendiri yang ingin mengeluarkan tawa di saat-saat seperti ini. Sontak ia meringis kesakitan saat bibirnya sedikit robek akibat kesulitan menahan tawa.

"Tertawa, eh?"

**CLEB!**

**CLEB!**

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Luhan yang merasa sangat kesal segera menancapkan dua besi runcing di masing-masing kaki Tao. Tao sontak menjerit kesakitan saat besi itu berhasil menembus daging serta tulang kakinya. Apalagi besi itu menancap dengan kuat di lantai, sehingga kedua kakinya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan.

"Aagh.." seluruh bagian bibir Tao yang terjahit sontak robek secara paksa. Darah segar memuncrat kemana-mana ketika ia berteriak. Benang jahitan nampak menggantung di sela-sela robekan kedua belah bibirnya yang kini nampak mengerikan.

Luhan tertawa senang melihatnya. Sekarang namja berlumuran darah di depannya tak akan bisa menendangnya lagi, apalagi menertawainya seperti tadi. Ia segera mengambil selotip besar yang lagi-lagi ia temukan dalam tas Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia membukanya dan menempelkan pada bibir Tao,

**Sret!**

"Arkhh.."

Luhan menariknya dengan cepat, membuat kulit bibir Tao yang robek melekat di selotip yang ditariknya.

**Sret!**

**Sret!**

**Sret!**

Lagi dan lagi. Luhan terus mengulanginya hingga bibir Tao nampak semakin menipis karena lapisan bibirnya yang terus terkelupas secara paksa. Hingga akhirnya Luhan baru berhenti saat selotip di tangannya habis. Luhan segera mengambil garpu yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya,

**Cleb!**

**Sreeeeett!**

Luhan menusukkannya tepat di bahu Tao, menusuknya kuat hingga menembus seragamnya. Luhan menancapkannya kuat dan memutarnya penuh, kulit yang berada di sekitarnya segera tertarik kuat dan terpelintir hingga terkelupas. Ia lalu menyeretnya dengan tekanan yang sangat kuat hingga ke bagian perut. Membuat goresan yang sangat dalam dan berhasil membuat kulitnya menganga lebar dengan cairan merah pekat yang mengalir.

"Akhh.. Humohon hunuh ahu hehalang.." Tao memejamkan matanya erat menahan perih sembari memohon pada Luhan agar segera membunuhnya saja. Luhan sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapan Tao, ia terus menggores tiap bagian di tubuh Tao hingga seluruh kulit mulusnya dihiasi goresan-goresan yang melintang panjang. Luhan dapat melihat seluruh jaringan maupun otot-otot di balik kulit Tao dengan jelas, bahkan di beberapa bagian goresan ia bisa melihat tulang Tao dengan sangat jelas.

Tao terus merintih kesakitan, apalagi darah yang terus mengalir hingga membasahi seluruh lantai membuatnya semakin lemas dan pucat. Luhan benar-benar menyiksanya secara menggila sekarang, sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk sekedar menghirup nafas.

**Cleb!**

**Sreeet!**

Luhan yang merasa tak ada tempat lagi di tubuh Tao untuk menggores, kini menggoreskan garpunya di wajah Tao. Bekas robekan pecahan kaca yang telah ada, membuatnya semakin melebar hingga merobeknya. Kedua pipi Tao benar-benar sudah tak berbentuk lagi sekarang. Sekilas Luhan sempat mendengar rintihan Tao yang samar-samar. Sepertinya ini adalah titik akhir hidupnya, mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa menit atau bahkan detik, namja di depan Luhan akan kehilangan nyawanya.

**Sreeet!**

**Sreeett!**

Goresan demi goresan terus menghiasi tiap senti bagian tubuh maupun wajah Tao. Nafas Tao yang tersengal-sengal hingga akhirnya semakin lirih, tak membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia bahkan sengaja membuat beberapa bentuk lope-lope maupun bentuk abstrak lainnya di tubuh Tao. Luhan terkikik senang, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan membuka usaha tatto dengan garpu.

"Cukup, hentikan.."

Sebuah tangan putih menggenggam erat tangan kanan Luhan yang masih menggores wajah Tao dengan garpunya. Sontak Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kaget, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang namja berwajah tampan namun memiliki eksperesi datar tepat dibelakangnya. Luhan mengernyit heran, sepertinya ia tak pernah melihat namja ini disekolahnya, dan lagipula seragamnya juga berbeda dengan miliknya.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

.

.

.

Balasan Review :

**baby reindeer** : iya tuh bacon emang kurang sadis nyiksanya #dibacok. Kalo di chap ini gimana? Semoga udah sadis ya hehe :D Gomawo :)

**sakura** : waaa.. ga nyangka kalo fanficnya bisa bikin merinding :D kalo di chap ini gimana? semoga merinding lagi yah ehehe~ ini udah lanjut . Gomawo :)

**AYUhomin **: kyaaa.. yang gila itu tuh *nunjuk bacon #dimutilasi. Hihihi~ abisnya kris jahat sih menduakan lulu :p *yang bikin kris jadi selingkuh siapa? -_-* kalo biasnya di exo k siapa? :D ini baru psikonya lulu yang ketahuan :D ga saling bunuh kok, paling cuma 'hampir bunuh' wkwkwk :D Gomawo :)

**siscaMinstalove** : ihik ihik :D kalo chap yang ini gimana? Semoga wow juga :D wkwk iya tuh bacon emang tukang jahit :p yeon malah paling suka loh pas bagian bola matanya kris ahahaha~ keluarganya ada tiga uke yang unyu #senggol SooBaekHan. Yup tiap chap ada pembunuhannya. Ga bakal saling bunuh kok :D 4 anggotanya bunuh bareng? Bisa-bisa korbannya trauma akut di penghujung kematiannya hahah. Gomawo :)

**fetwelve** : wah berarti kita sama sama penggemar suspense ya :D kalo yang chap ini gimana? napas kamu kesumbet lagi ga waktu baca? :p ini udah apdet . Gomawo :)

**MinNy Ming** : waa beneran nih? :D kalo yang chap ini gimana? Semoga bisa lebih sadi ya :D Gomawo :)

**SunakumaKYUMIN** : wahaha saya memang gila :D #bangga. Kalo yang chap ini gimana? di balik ke-unyuan mereka berdua ada jiwa psikonya wkwk. Kamu phobia darah? Mian ne, kayaknya chap yang ini terlalu banyak darah huhuhu. Gomawo :)

**aliviarahma yanti** : lulu juga sadis noh #nunjuk tubuh tao :D waa beneran sadis? Kalo yang chap ini gimana? Semoga kamu gantian gigit bantal waktu bacanya yaa? :p haha. Wkwk kan psiko semua tuh keluarganya :D Chanyeol kan cinta mati sama baek :p rencananya yeon mau bikin oneshoot side story versi chanbaek, nanti diceritain gimana mereka bisa jadian, minat baca ga? :D oalah, ga suka film sadis ya? Padahal bagus loh. Menantang adrenalin :p Gomawo :)

**Dea** : ini udah lanjut kok :D semoga ga ngecewain yaa. Gomawo :)

**Love Couple** : chap ini gimana? bikin shock juga ga? :D waa yeon rencananya mau nyelametin tao, eh malah udah disiksa duluan sama lulu :( #alesan #digampar. Gomawo :)

**Guest **: waa mian ne huhu. Kalo yang chap ini gimana? hehe. Gomawo :)

**lovegood cherry** : waaaa eonni~ :D beneran mau muntah nih eon? :D padahal aku ngerasa chap yang kemarin kurang sadis huhu. Aku ga psiko loh eon :p buktinya jawaban tes psiko ku salah semua, malah eon yang bener semua wakakaka :p tapi bola matanya kris yang satunya belum kemakan eon, eon mau ga? :D abis kucingnya tiba-tiba nongol sih :p iya nih bisa-bisa dimutilasi ama fansnya kris trus disebarin ke 7 negara :D Kalo yang chap ini gimana eon? Moga aja bisa lebih sadis dari chap kemarin u,u Gomawo :)

**SlytherSoul **: waa mian ne kalo bikin hampir muntah u,u abis baek emang sadis sih~ #digetok. kalo yang ini gimana? eheheh~ Gomawo :)

**putrii** : hihihi iya tuh baek emang sadis :D kalo lulu sadis ga? Ahahah~ mian ne kalo chap kemarin kurang greget huhu~ kalo chap ini gimana? Semoga udah bikin merinding dikit ya ahahah~ Gomawo :)

**0312luLuEXOticS **: waaa suka suspense juga ya? :D mereka emang unyu unyu tapi menghanyutkan (?) hahaha. Wkwk, wajah minta dianiaya? Wahahahah. Ga dong, pokoknya BaekHan bakal hidup sejahtera :D Gomawo :)

**adinda** : waa.. kalo chap yang ini gimana? semoga tahan ya tao diginiin ama lulu :D Gomawo :)

**Volum48** : ihik ihik, udah balik dari wc kan? :D baca chap ini semoga ga ke wc lagi ya ;) Gomawo :)

**cehunaaaa** : waa mian ne kalo kurang sadis. Semoga chap yang ini udah lumayan sadis ya :D Gomawo :)

**spygirl **: waduh, malah seneng biasnya dimutilasi haha :D ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

**XynHyun27** : waa.. mian ne kalo kurang sadis. Semoga chap yang ini udah sadis ya :D tapi bola matanya kris yang satunya belum kemakan kok :p eh kamu anaknya kris? Aduh, salahin si bacon aja ya? Kan dia yang nyiksa kris #dijitak. Wkwk, lulu lebih milih nyiksa selingkuhannya kris sih :D makasih ya uda di follow :D ini udah lanjut, Gomawo :)

**DDAADD **: wah, udah biasa ketemu darah? :D suka suspense juga kah? :D mian ne kalo kurang sadis huhu. Semoga chap yang ini udah sadis ya :D hihi, beruntung loh kucingnya malah. Yah, udah terlanjur dibunuh lulu taonya :p Gomawo :)

**A/N lagi** : aduduh, chap kemarin emang sadisnya kurang greget. Tapi semoga yang chap ini udah sadis, ne? Minimal bikin merinding dikit lah :D

Oh ya, yang **tes psiko** di atas, yeon nemu di blog. Itu emang tes nya beneran buat ngetes psiko di amerika loh. Ada yang udah nyoba jawab pertanyaannya waktu baca? Ati-ati loh, kalo jawabannya kayak Bacon, berarti mengidap psikopat haha :D Jujur yeon waktu nyoba jawab pertanyaannya, salah semua jawabannya haha. Berarti yeon bukan psikopat :p

Gomawo :)

.

.

.

**REVIEW?** (sodorin potongan lidah Tao :p)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **: Mian bangeeeet kalo telat update u,u Readers silahkan timpukin kepala saya~ Ah, ya.. sebelumnya Yeon mau jelasin sesuatu :

1. Psycho Family di fanfic ini adalah : **Kai** sebagai appa, **Kyungsoo** sebagai eomma, dan **Luhan Baekhyun** sebagai aegya. Yeon jelasin ini soalnya ada yang nebak kalo namja di akhir chap sebelumnya itu Kai. Nah, sekarang udah tahu dong siapa namja misterius itu? :D

2. **Khusus** buat chap ini, proses pembunuhan tetep ada dan sadis (diragukan =_=) tapi** darahnya sedikiiit**. Penasaran kaaan? (Readers : enggak -_-)

3. Ada yang pengen ikutan kuis dengan **hadiah ala Psycho Family**? Baca pertanyaannya di bagian **'A/N lagi'** di bawah yaa :D (Readers : perasaan ga enak -_-)

.

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Psycho Family © **Park Ri Yeon**

Genre : DARK-HUMOR!

Warning : OOC, **SHOU-AI**, DEATH CHARA!

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

.

**P**_S_Y**C**_H_O _F_A**M**_I_L**Y**

'Once you meet them, nothing can save you.'

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida," seorang namja nampak membungkukkan badannya hormat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Ia segera menutup pintu bertuliskan 'Headmaster Room' tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Hahh.." ia sedikit menghela nafas saat berjalan melewati lapangan sekolah, dimana terdapat beberapa mobil polisi yang terjejer rapi. Padahal ini baru hari pertamanya bersekolah disini, tapi ia harus disambut dengan kasus pembunuhan seperti ini.

"Kau murid baru?"

"Seragammu berbeda dengan siswa disini,"

"Pindahan dari sekolah mana?"

"Tampan sekali.. Sudah punya kekasih?"

Mendadak beberapa yeoja yang dilewatinya memboronginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, sangat tipis.. sebelum akhirnya ia mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan tenang. Mungkin taman belakang sekolah bisa dijadikan alternatif pilihan, melihat kebanyakan siswa yang kini berada di lapangan.

Melihat ada bangku taman yang kosong, ia segera menghampirinya dan mendudukinya. Tangan kanannya nampak merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jas seragamnya, ternyata sebuah headset berwarna putih. Ia bermaksud untuk memasangkannya pada kedua telinganya sebelum,

**"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang cukup keras, keadaan taman sekolah yang sepi membuatnya segera mengetahui darimana teriakan tersebut berasal. Yaitu sebuah gudang belakang taman yang terlihat jarang digunakan.

**Tap..**

** Tap..**

** Tap..**

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan mengendap-endap ke dalam gudang tersebut, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di dalamnya.

**"Akhh.. Humohon hunuh ahu hehalang.."**

Suara ini.. suara yang sama dengan teriakan tadi.

Ia sedikit melongokkan kepalanya dari balik dinding untuk mengintip asal suara tersebut. Dan kedua matanya sukses terbelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

**Cleb!**

**Sreeet!**

Seorang namja terlihat terduduk dengan kedua tangannya yang tertancap oleh besi runcing di dinding. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan goresan-goresan menganga serta darah yang terus mengalir. Bahkan aliran darah pekat tersebut sukses menggenangi lantai di bawahnya. Namja itu terus merintih kesakitan meminta agar namja yang menyiksanya segera membunuhnya.

**Sreeet!**

**Sreeett!**

"Cukup, hentikan," ia segera menggenggam tangan kanan namja tersebut agar menghentikan perbuatannya. Jelas sekali bahwa namja berlumuran darah di depannya kini telah kehilangan nyawanya, tapi namja tersebut masih saja menyiksanya.

Luhan –namja yang menyiksa– sontak menolehkan kepalanya kaget ke arahnya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat sorot mata Luhan menatap lurus ke arahnya,

'Mata ini–'

"Siapa kau?" Luhan menghentakkan tangannya dengan kesal karena merasa permainannya telah terganggu. Ia membalikkan badan dan sedikit melirik ke arah name-tag namja tersebut,

**'Oh Sehun'**

"Sepertinya ada pahlawan baru disini," Luhan tersenyum manis sembari mengarahkan garpu berlumuran darahnya ke leher Sehun. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Sehun tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya, sorot matanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketakutan menghadapi Luhan.

"Apa aku perlu memotong pita suaramu?" Luhan menekan kuat leher Sehun dengan garpunya, membuat lumuran darah Tao kini menghiasi lehernya. Sehun tentu mengerti apa maksud ucapan Luhan, namja aegyo tersebut mencoba mengancamnya agar tak mengadukan pembunuhan ini.

"Segera bereskan mainanmu dan keluar dari sini.." ucap Sehun datar sembari menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari lehernya.

"..lagipula aku tak ada urusan denganmu," setelah mengucapkannya, Sehun segera membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar gudang meninggalkan Luhan.

Mendengar itu, senyuman manis Luhan bertambah lebar. Keadaan gudang yang minim cahaya membuat senyuman Luhan terlihat mengerikan, apalagi tepat di sampingnya terdapat tubuh berlumuran darah Tao. Dan jangan lupakan genangan darah Tao yang kini membanjiri tempat Luhan berdiri.

**Klek!**

Mendadak gagang garpu yang berada di genggaman Luhan patah menjadi dua bagian.

.

.

.

"Dasar narsis," cibir Kyungsoo sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai yang sedang asik menonton sebuah berita di televisi. Kai hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, dengan sengaja ia memperbesar volume televisinya.

**"–terjadi lagi. Tubuh korban terikat oleh kabel dengan posisi terbalik menggantung. Bisa dipastikan pelaku sengaja mengalirinya dengan listrik melihat keadaan fisik korban yang menggosong. Seperti pembunuhan sebelumnya, kedua jari korban selalu terpotong, apa maksud–"**

"Aku juga heran dengan itu," Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi ke arah Kai dengan kedua alisnya yang berkerut heran. Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Kai segera menolehkan kepalanya,

"Lihat ini," Kai menyodorkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah depan, ia melebarkan jari-jarinya sebelum menekuk jari manis dan kelingkingnya.

"Seperti huruf 'K' kan?" pamer Kai sembari tersenyum bangga, yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat kekanakan di mata Kyungsoo.

"Jadi karena itu inisial namamu?" Kyungsoo mendadak sweatdrop saat mendengar penjelasan Kai. Kadang-kadang jalan pikiran Kai sangat kekanakan dan susah ditebak, menurut Kyungsoo.

Selama ini Kyungsoo berusaha menebak apa maksud dari ciri khas pembunuhan Kai yang selalu memotong kedua jari korbannya, tapi ia tak pernah bisa mengetahui artinya hingga akhirnya sekarang ia bertanya langsung pada Kai.

'Ternyata hanya iseng,' batin Kyungsoo sembari melirik ke arah Kai yang kini kembali asik menatap televisi yang menampilkan wawancara dengan pihak kepolisian.

Kyungsoo sedikit merasa kasihan dengan polisi-polisi tersebut, sepertinya mereka terlalu terfokus menghubung-hubungkan potongan jari tersebut dengan kasus pembunuhan. Padahal itu hanyalah sebuah keisengan Kai yang sama sekali tidak memberikan sebuah petunjuk.

**Tring..**

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, yang menandakan ada sebuah e-mail masuk. Kyungsoo segera membukanya dan membaca isinya. Ternyata permintaan dari seorang pelanggan yang ingin melenyapkan seseorang tanpa mengotori tangannya. Senyuman Kyungsoo nampak merekah saat membaca nama calon korban tersebut,

**'Kim Joonmyeon'**

"Kai, aku ingin request untuk pembunuhanmu nanti malam,"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, cepat atau lambat polisi pasti akan menemukan pelakunya," ujar Kim Seonsaeng yang tampak sedikit murung, bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang guru yang sangat peduli dengan murid-muridnya. Dan ia merasa sangat terpukul saat mengetahui salah seorang murid bimbingannya terbunuh dengan cara seperti ini.

"Yosh.. karena urusan dengan polisi sudah selesai, maka jam pelajaran terakhir akan dilanjutkan," beberapa murid nampak mengeluh mendengarnya, seharusnya mereka diijinkan pulang saja karena masih dalam suasana berkabung.

"Nah, sebelum pelajaran dimulai, saya akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian," Kim Seonsaeng nampak memberi isyarat ke arah pintu. Setelah itu seorang namja berkulit putih melangkah memasuki kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, kau juga bisa menceritakan tentang sekolahmu sebelumnya atau apa saja," ucap Kim Seonsaeng ramah sembari tersenyum manis ke arah murid baru tersebut.

"Sehun," ucapnya dengan sangat singkat padat dan jelas serta datar =_=

**Hening..**

"Engg.. oh yasudah. Kau bisa duduk disamping Park Chanyeol," Kim Seonsaeng yang merasa suasana kelas mendadak sepi awkward segera mempersilahkan Sehun duduk. Setelah itu ia segera memulai pelajarannya,

"Baiklah, keluarkan tugas kalian yang saya berikan kemarin!"

"Aduh gawat, tugasku kan masih dibawa Baekkie," Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya keras, ia segera merogoh handphonenya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan dengan panik. Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya hanya meliriknya datar.

Beberapa detik kemudian..

**BRAK!**

"Annyeong, Seonsaeng. Saya ingin menyerahkan buku Chanyeol yang tertinggal," Baekhyun membungkuk hormat ke arah Kim Seonsaeng yang kini mengelus dadanya kaget.

"Byun Baekhyun, sudah saya peringatkan berulangkali untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu,"

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendobrak pintu kelas Chanyeol. Untung saja Chanyeol selalu bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan namjachingunya, yaitu dengan membelikan sebuah pintu baru untuk menggantikan pintu yang telah dirusak Baekhyun. Ini bahkan sudah pintu pengganti yang kelima kalinya, dan lihatlah keadaan pintu tersebut sekarang, engselnya patah sehingga daun pintunya terombang-ambing. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus memesan sebuah pintu dari bahan baja nantinya.

"Ne, saya mengerti," Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa dosa sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku Chanyeol yang berada di pojok belakang. Kim Seonsaeng hanya bisa mengelus dadanya mencoba sabar menghadapi salah satu muridnya tersebut.

"Sepertinya Yeollie punya teman baru, ne?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis memandang Sehun sembari mengulurkan buku di tangannya pada Chanyeol. Sehun yang awalnya memasang tampang acuh segera melirik datar ke arah Baekhyun karena merasa keberadaannya disebut.

"Eh.. engg.. Baekkie, dia murid baru kok. Dia terpaksa duduk disini karena nggak ada bangku lainnya yang kosong," mendadak raut wajah Chanyeol berubah horor saat melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun yang kini saling bertatapan dalam diam. Sehun dengan raut wajah datarnya, dan Baekhyun yang kini memasang wajah dingin.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan menjadikannya uke ku," ucap Sehun akhirnya yang sukses membuat Chanyeol menoleh kaget dengan kedua mata melotot maksimal.

Apa katanya barusan?

Seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi uke?

'WTF? WTH! ASDFGHJKL! #$%^&*' –isi batin Chanyeol.

"Baguslah," ucap Baekhyun yang kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol,

"Nah, Yeollie.. aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ne? Ppai~" ucap Baekhyun ceria sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, tak lupa ia mengucapkan terimakasih terlebih dulu pada Kim Seonsaeng.

"Uke katamu? Aku ini seme, The Ultimate Seme!" geram Chanyeol sembari melirik sebal ke arah Sehun.

"Hn.." Sehun menggumam cuek menanggapi protesan Chanyeol. Merasa dikacangin (?) oleh teman sebangku barunya, Chanyeol hanya mencibir pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis.

"Aku hampir mati dua kali hari ini," tiba-tiba Sehun menggumam pelan, namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh pendengaran Chanyeol. Dengan kedua alis yang berkerut heran, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun,

"Wae?"

"Sorotan mata yang sama, begitu mengintimidasi," Sehun sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol, kedua matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan. Kedua sikunya menumpu meja, sedangkan jari-jarinya saling bertautan di depan hidung mancungnya.

"Kau bisa membaca mata? Psikolog?"

"Hanya tertarik,"

Kedua mata Chanyeol nampak bersinar-sinar saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Mungkin ia bisa belajar tentang psikologi dari Sehun, agar saat kuliah nanti ia bisa lulus dengan cepat sehingga makin cepat pula untuk menjadi psikiater keluarga Baekhyun. Benar-benar calon suami yang baik, eh?

"Woahh.. ajari aku semua hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia psikolog, ne? Menjadi seorang psikolog proffesional adalah cita-citaku, untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang aku cintai. Kau pasti mau kan membantuku yang notabene teman sebangkumu ini?"

"Tidak,"

.

.

.

Dua namja berparas tampan nampak sedang berbincang di sebuah ruangan, jas mewah nampak membalut tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka adalah dua direktur dari perusahaan terkenal yang berbeda, jelas sekali bahwa mereka sekarang sedang membicarakan soal bisnis.

"Jadi, bagaimana Joonmyeon-ssi?" seorang namja bertubuh atletis tersenyum ke arah Joonmyeon atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Suho, berharap bahwa namja berwajah angelic di depannya menyetujui tawaran kerjasamanya.

"Ah, jeongmal mianhaeyo Siwon-ssi. Saya tidak bisa menerima tawaran ini," tolak Suho sopan dengan menampilkan senyum ramahnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyetujui hubungan kerjasama bisnis ini, tapi yang membuatnya tak setuju ialah pernyataan Siwon yang mengharuskannya untuk memecat beberapa pegawai agar perusahaan mereka bisa lebih ideal.

"Tapi perusahaan kita akan berkembang pesat jika kita bekerjasama,"

"Ne, saya tahu itu, tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa memecat para pegawai saya,"

"Apa artinya para bawahan tersebut jika dibandingkan dengan kesuksesan perusahaan kita nantinya?"

"Saya benar-benar tidak bisa, Siwon-ssi. Jeongmal mianheyo,"

"Saya sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk menawarkan kesuksesan pada anda, dan anda menolaknya?"

"Mianheyo, Siwon-ssi. Saya tidak bermaksud menolak–"

"Anda akan menyesal nantinya. Saya permisi," Siwon yang terlanjur kecewa dengan penolakan Suho segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Suho. Beberapa pengawal Siwon yang berjaga di luar pintu segera mengikutinya menuju lift untuk keluar.

Suho menatap kepergian Siwon dengan pandangan nanar, semoga saja keputusannya kali ini memang tepat. Ia sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari laporan yang berisi tentang perkembangan perusahaan miliknya.

Kedua alis Suho mengernyit heran saat tak menemukan map birunya di dalam tasnya. Seingatnya tadi malam ia sudah menaruh laporan tersebut di dalam tasnya. Tapi mengapa sekarang tak ada? Atau mungkin tertinggal di rumah? Ia segera mengambil handphone miliknya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo.. Yixing-ah, bisa minta tolong carikan map biru di mejaku?"

**'Ne, tunggu sebentar,'**

"Ne,"

**'Tidak ada, mungkin terselip di dokumenmu yang lain,'**

"Ah, mungkin saja. Aku akan pulang malam kalau tak menemukannya,"

**'Oh, baiklah. Saranghae, Kim Joonmyun..'**

"Na–"

**–PIPP**

"Eh?" kedua alis Suho mengernyit heran, bukan karena Lay yang tiba-tiba mematikan sambungan teleponnya, hal itu memang sudah biasa. Yang membuatnya heran adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Lay. Bisa dikatakan bahwa 'istri'nya itu tak pernah mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae' duluan padanya. Biasanya Suho lah yang selalu mengawalinya, meski hanya dibalas Lay dengan senyuman tipis.

Suho tahu.. dan bahkan sangat tahu bahwa Lay memang tak pernah mencintai dirinya. Mereka menikah karena perjodohan bisnis orang tua mereka. Suho yang sejak awal sudah mengagumi Lay segera menyetujui perjodohan tersebut, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Lay yang sebenarnya.

Hal itu jelas membuat Lay semakin membenci dirinya dan juga kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Lay menyembunyikan kebenciannya dengan berakting seolah-olah ia menyetujui perjodohan ini. Namun Suho jelas mengetahuinya, bahwa Lay tak pernah mencintainya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus berharap bahwa Lay akan membalas perasaannya selama ini.

"Nado saranghae," Suho tersenyum lembut sembari memandang ke layar handphonenya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, seluruh siswa yang mendengarnya segera berhamburan keluar. Terkecuali untuk dua namja yang masih setia duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

Posisi mereka saat ini sama, yaitu kedua siku yang menumpu meja serta jari-jari tangan yang saling bertautan di depan hidung. Bahkan ekspresi mereka juga sama, dengan raut datar dan pandangan lurus ke depan.

**Srek!**

Bahkan saat berdiri pun mereka melakukannya dengan serempak.

**Bruk!**

Mereka melemparkan tas masing-masing ke atas meja untuk membereskan buku secara serempak.

**Sret!**

Kemudian mereka menenteng tas di pundak dan melangkah menuju pintu.

**Tap!**

Salah seorang diantaranya menghentikan langkahnya, namja di sampingnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sehun –namja yang menghentikan langkahnya– dengan nada dan ekspresi datar.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu?" balas Chanyeol –namja disampingnya– dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama datarnya seperti Sehun.

"Berhenti mengikutiku," geram Sehun yang kini mulai kesal. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak kesal jika ada seseorang yang terus mengikuti semua gerakanmu, bahkan termasuk dengan ekspresimu.

"Tidak sebelum kau mau mengajariku,"

"Terserah," Sehun memilih untuk meninggalkan namja yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu tesebut. Ia segera melangkah cepat menuju pintu, berusaha tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang juga melangkah cepat disampingnya, hingga..

**BRUK!**

Oh, apa mereka lupa bahwa pintu kelas yang mereka lewati itu hanya muat untuk satu orang saja? Mungkin bisa muat untuk dua orang jika saja tubuh mereka mungil, namun tubuh mereka kan tinggi besar, meski salah satunya **agak** kurus sih.

"Menyingkir, bodoh!"

"Tapi kau harus mengajariku!"

Tubuh mereka berdua saling berdesakan di pintu kelas. Wajah mereka terhimpit pinggiran pintu yang membuat wajah mereka tertarik. Wajah Sehun yang biasanya selalu datar kini terlihat sangat konyol, dan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah konyol dari sananya kini bertambah konyol berkali-kali lipat. Saran saya sih jangan dibayangkan gimana wujudnya -_-

"Berhenti mengikutiku, idiot!" Sehun mendorong dengan bahu kirinya yang membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin terbenam ke pinggiran pintu.

"Ajari aku dulu, idiot!"

**Hening..**

"APA? KAU MEMANGGILKU 'IDIOT'?" Sehun yang merasa terlecehkan sontak mendorong tubuh Chanyeol lebih kuat. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'idiot'.

"KAN AKU MENGIKUTIMU," Chanyeol balas mendorong tubuh Sehun lebih kuat, hingga membuat hidung mancung Sehun terantuk pinggiran pintu.

"SAAT AKU MEMANGGILMU BODOH KAU TIDAK MENGIKUTINYA!"

"OH.. AKU LUPA, BODOH!"

"DASAR IDIOOOTT!" Sehun dengan segala kekesalannya segera mengobrak-abrik wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"KAU JUGA IDIOOOTT!" Chanyeol yang notabene sedang mengikuti semua gerakan Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama pada wajah Sehun.

"KAU LEBIH IDIOT!"

"KAU JUGA LEBIH IDIOT!"

"KAU SANGAT IDIOT!"

"KAU JUGA SANGAT IDIOT!"

"BERHENTI MENGIKUT–AWW KAU MENCOLOK MATAKU!"

"AWW KAU JUGA MENCOLOK LUBANG HIDUNGKU!"

**Krik..**

"HIH!" dengan ekspresi kaget plus jijik Sehun segera menarik kedua tangannya dan mengelapkannya ke jas seragam Chanyeol. Tak lupa Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling mengelap dengan tubuh yang masih berdesakan di pintu, hingga..

"Wah, sedang bermain bersama rupanya," Chanyeol dan Sehun sontak menghentikan gerakan mereka, terlebih lagi Chanyeol yang kini memasang wajah shock saat menyadari siapa yang melontarkan ucapan tersebut.

"Ehh.. Baekkie. Sedang apa disini?" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung ke arah Baekhyun sembari bermaksud untuk melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aww!" ringis Chanyeol saat wajahnya tertarik lagi, ia jelas tidak bisa melangkah keluar mengingat tubuhnya dan Sehun masih saling berdesakan. Melihat itu, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam jas seragamnya.

"Ba..Baekkie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang kini mengarahkan pisau lipatnya ke pundak kiri Sehun.

"Memotongnya agar Yeollie bisa keluar," jawab Baekhyun polos sembari mendorong tangannya lagi ke pundak Sehun, ia sama sekali tak menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang masih menahannya.

"Ja..jangan, Baekkie. Hei, Sehun, cepat menyingkir!" ujar Chanyeol panik sembari menahan tangan Baekhyun sekuat tenaga. Meski Baekhyun bertubuh mungil, namun Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa ada kekuatan lain di dalam sana.

"Ya! Sehun! Jangan melamun!" Chanyeol berteriak kesal saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun kini hanya terdiam menatap ke arah depannya. Chanyeol yang penasaran segera mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, dan kedua alisnya sontak berkerut heran saat mendapati apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sehun.

"Luhan-hyung?" Luhan yang sibuk mengutak-atik handphonenya sontak mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Ternyata Luhan sedari tadi sedang memainkan ponselnya di belakang Baekhyun, pantas saja ia tak melihatnya.

**Cleb!**

"Arghh!"

Chanyeol yang terfokus ke arah Luhan, melupakan genggamannya yang menahan tangan Baekhyun. Sontak pisau lipat Baekhyun segera menancap di pundak Sehun, dan dengan santai Baekhyun mengiris pundak Sehun yang kini telah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Baekkie! Baekkie! Hentikan!" panik Chanyeol sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari pundak Sehun, sedangkan Sehun kini berusaha keras untuk memundurkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari antara himpitan pintu dan tubuh Chanyeol. Namun entah mengapa sangat sulit sekali.

"AAARGH! HENTIKAN!" Sehun benar-benar merasakan bahwa sisi tajam pisau tersebut mulai mengiris-iris tulangnya. Kulit serta daging yang membungkusnya telah terbelah dengan begitu cepat mengingat bahwa ia hanya memiliki sedikit daging di tubuhnya. Darah segar segera merembes membuat seragamnya berwarna merah pekat.

"Baekkie! Kumohon hentikan!"

"BERHENTI MENGIRIS TULANGKU!"

"Baekkiee!"

"HENTIKA–"

"Baekhyun-ah, hentikan," ucapan santai Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun menghentikan perbuatannya. Chanyeol dan Sehun sontak menghela nafas lega secara bersamaan. Sehun sedikit meringis saat melirik bagian pundaknya yang kini telah terbelah sempurna.

"Ck, kau mengganggu, Hyung!" Baekhyun menoleh kesal ke arah Luhan yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Manusia ini bagianku," Luhan mengendikkan kepalanya untuk menunjuk Sehun yang berada di depannya.

'Seperti dia bukan manusia saja =_=' batin Chanyeol saat mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Oh, terserah sih. Tapi aku harus mengeluarkan makhluk ini," Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jempol kanannya.

'Memangnya dia makhluk apa? =_=' batin Sehun saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Serahkan padaku,"

**DUAGH!**

** JDAK!**

** BRUK!**

Luhan menendang perut Sehun dengan kuat dan kencang, yang sontak membuat Sehun maupun Chanyeol terpental cukup jauh. Punggung Sehun menubruk meja guru, sedangkan Chanyeol terjerembab di lantai kelas.

"Lebih praktis dan cepat, kan?"

"Kau jenius, Hyung!"

"AWW PUNGGUNGKU!"

"AWW HIDUNGKU!"

.

.

.

"Joonmyun-ssi, apa anda perlu bantuan?" seorang yeoja yang mengenakan pakaian semi-formal ala sekretaris menawarkan bantuannya pada Suho selaku direkturnya.

"Tidak perlu, Yoona-ssi. Anda bisa pulang sekarang, ini hampir malam," balas Suho ramah sebelum kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia tidak berhasil menemukan dokumen yang sebelumnya ia cari, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus membuat laporannya lagi.

"Saya bisa menggantikan laporannya, Joonmyun-ssi,"

"Terimakasih, Yoona-ssi. Tapi saya sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan anda,"

"Kalau begitu ijinkan saya menemani anda jika nanti perlu sesuatu,"

"Yoona-ssi, sebaiknya anda pulang terlebih dahulu. Tidak baik seorang yeoja pulang malam,"

"Tapi–"

"Yoona-ssi, saya mohon. Ini demi kebaikan anda sendiri,"

"Saya mengerti, Joonmyun-ssi," Yoona segera membungkukkan badannya hormat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar ruangan Suho.

Yoona menghentakkan punggungnya ke jok mobilnya dengan kesal, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di atas stir mobilnya. Selalu saja begini, Suho tak pernah sekalipun menerima tawaran baiknya. Padahal niatnya memang tulus ingin membantu Suho menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Ya, memang ia akui bahwa selama ini dirinya selalu mengagumi dan bahkan bisa dikatakan mencintai sosok angelic yang menjadi direkturnya tersebut.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Joonmyun-ssi,"

.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga," gumam Suho sembari meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa amat lelah. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang berbentuk malaikat (?) di dinding ruangannya, tenyata hampir jam sebelas malam.

Yah, sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengalihkan tugas ini pada sekretaris atau pegawainya yang lain, tapi ia merasa bahwa ini adalah akibat dari keteledorannya sendiri sehingga ia lah yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," Suho melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangannya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantor. Benar-benar sepi dan hanya ada dirinya disini. Dengan sedikit bergidik ngeri, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift untuk menuju lantai bawah.

**TING!**

Suho segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift, ia segera menekan angka satu sebelum akhirnya pintu lift menutup. Entah parno atau apa, Suho merasakan bahwa seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding. Bayangkan saja jika dirimu berada di dalam lift sebuah kantor luas yang sepi pada tengah malam.

Ia sedikit menyesal tadi menolak tawaran Yoona yang berniat ingin menemaninya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng cepat, ia bukan tipe atasan yang senang merepotkan bawahannya.

Atau seharusnya ia membawa seluruh dokumen-dokumen pentingnya disini dan membawanya pulang, lalu membuat laporan dirumah. Ya, itu pilihan yang sangat baik sebenarnya, sayang sekali Suho baru terpikir hal itu sekarang.

**PETT!**

Tiba-tiba listrik padam, yang otomatis membuat lift berhenti mendadak serta lampu yang mati. Sekujur tubuh Suho menegang, wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Dengan cepat ia segera menggedor-nggedor pintu lift, berharap bawha mungkin saja ada seseorang yang masih lembur di kantor dan segera datang untuk menolongnya.

"TOLOONG!"

Suho terus menggedor pintu lift sembari berteriak minta tolong. Namun suara hujan deras yang tiba-tiba muncul, disertai petir yang menyambar membuat suaranya seolah lenyap.

"Kumohon, siapa saja tolong aku," suara Suho semakin melirih, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berteriak, bayangkan saja dari siang sampai malam ia lembur non-stop tanpa makan apapun.

**TING!**

Mendadak pintu lift terbuka, Suho yang melihatnya jelas merasa bahagia. Namun ada yang terasa ganjil, lampunya sama sekali tidak menyala. Jadi bagaimana bisa pintu lift ini terbuka?

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat keluar, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sesosok namja yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat karena keadaan kantor yang gelap. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah tongkat besi panjang, melihat itu Suho yang masih dalam posisi terduduk segera memundurkan badannya perlahan.

**Srak!**

Namja tersebut mengangkat tongkat besinya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

**JEGLEEEEEEEERR!**

Petir yang menyambar, dengan kilat yang sekejap menerangi tubuh namja itu dari jendela kaca di belakangnya.

"Ja..jangan bunuh aku," Suho semakin meringkuk ke sudut ruangan lift, ia memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

**SRET!**

"UWAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan stelan jas mewah nampak melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya. Setelah membuka pintu mobilnya ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di jok mobil. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman kepuasan.

Ia segera mengemudikan mobil mewahnya ke luar area perusahaan menuju jalanan raya. Cukup sepi mengingat sekarang sudah tengah malam, dan bahkan hampir dini hari.

**Ckiiiit..**

Mendadak ia mengerem mobilnya, membuat decitan yang cukup nyaring.

**Blam!**

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk memeriksa bagian ban belakangnya.

Sial.

Ternyata ban belakangnya bocor, pantas saja ia merasakan ada hal yang aneh ketika melajukan mobilnya.

"Sepertinya ini memang hari sialku," gumamnya sembari merogoh sebuah handphone dari saku jasnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Tolong urusi mobil saya yang mogok. Atas nama Kim Joonmyun. Gamsahamnida,"

Eh, Kim Joonmyun?

Ada yang heran kenapa Kim Joonmyun masih hidup?

Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau Suho telah terbunuh? -_-

Oke, oke. Saya akan memberi penjelasan yang sebenarnya.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_**Srak!**_

___Namja tersebut mengangkat tongkat besinya tinggi-tinggi ke udara._

_**JEGLEEEEEEEERR!**_

___Petir yang menyambar, dengan kilat yang sekejap menerangi tubuh namja itu dari jendela kaca di belakangnya._

_ "Ja..jangan bunuh aku," Suho semakin meringkuk ke sudut ruangan lift, ia memejamkan matanya ketakutan._

_**SRET!**_

___"UWAAAAAAA!"_

___"Joonmyun-ssi.. Joonmyun-ssi.. Sadarlah!" namja pemegang tongkat besi itu mengguncang tubuh Suho. Mendengar itu, Suho segera membuka kedua tangannya yang masih meringkuk melindungi kepalanya, sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah namja itu dengan jelas._

_ "Eh? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"_

_ "Joonmyun-ssi, apa anda lupa kalau saya security yang bertugas pada malam hari?"_

_ "Oh.. hehe," Suho terkekeh pelan saat mendengar penjelasan dari bawahannya tersebut, kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa kalau ternyata masih ada security malam hari. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah tongkat besi yang kini tersumpel (?) di antara pintu lift agar tidak menutup lagi._

**[FLASHBACK END]**

Suho mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dashboard mobil. Kini ia sedang menunggu taksi yang akan menjemputnya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia menelpon sebuah agensi taksi untuk mengirimkan sebuah taksi.

Suho segera menegakkan tubuhnya senang saat melihat sebuah taksi mengarah padanya, dengan cepat ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menguncinya.

"Tolong Jalan XOXO nomor dua belas," ucap Suho setelah menghempaskan punggungnya di jok belakang. Sang supir segera menjalankan taksinya tanpa menaggapi ucapan Suho, namun Suho tak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu mengingat tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kelelahan sekarang.

"Ehm.. maaf, sepertinya anda salah jalan," Suho mendongakkan kepalanya saat taksi yang ditumpanginya kini berbelok ke arah yang menjauhi tempat tinggalnya. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk mengguncang pundak supir tersebut, sebelum..

**CKIIIIT!**

** DUK!**

Tiba-tiba saja sang supir membanting stirnya untuk membuat putaran 360 derajat, membuat kepala Suho terantuk kaca jendela bagian samping dengan sangat keras. Seketika Suho langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang limbung dan tergeletak di jok.

Sang supir segera melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang sembari membuka topi yang dikenakannya. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat Suho yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Ia segera membuka pintu taksi dan menyeret tubuh Suho keluar untuk membawanya masuk ke sebuah bangunan kosong yang sedang di reparasi.

"Untung dahinya tidak berdarah," gumam namja tersebut sembari memeriksa dahi Suho. Saat ini mereka berdua telah berada di dalam bangunan kosong tersebut, perkakas maupun bahan-bahan bangunan nampak berserakan disana. Sepertinya ia bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menjalankan misinya.

"Aww.." gumam Suho lirih saat kesadaran mulai menghampirinya, ia sedikit meringis saat merasakan nyeri di bagian dahinya. Ia mencoba untuk menyentuh dahinya, namun entah mengapa tangannya seolah tak bisa digerakkan. Perlahan ia mengerjabkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya di area yang remang-remang ini.

"Lho, sudah bangun? Padahal aku belum siap," ujar seorang namja yang berada di bawah tubuh Suho. Sontak kedua mata Suho terbelalak lebar mendapati apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Tubuhnya tergantung dengan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya erat, tepat di bawahnya terdapat sebuah tong besar dengan cairan hitam pekat yang tak Suho ketahui. Di bagian bawah tong tersebut Suho dapat melihat seberkas cahaya kekuningan yang bisa dipastikan adalah sebuah api.

Oh tidak, apakah namja misterius di depannya ini berniat untuk merebusnya hidup-hidup?

"Apa kau dari suku pedalaman yang ingin memakanku?" tanya Suho takut-takut, yang membuat namja misterius itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran,

"Suku pedalaman?"

"Ne, kulit hitammu membuktikannya,"

**Hening..**

"APA KATAMU? KULIT TAN EKSOTIS KAU SEBUT SUKU PEDALAMAN?" sembur namja itu penuh emosi, membuat Suho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meringis awkward.

**Klik!**

Dengan kasar Kai –namja suku pedalaman– segera memencet tombol untuk membesarkan api yang berada di bawah tong. Membuat Suho yang berada di atasnya sontak berteriak kepanasan. Kai terkekeh senang melihatnya,

"Kau buta warna, hah? Akan kutunjukkan warna hitam yang sebenarnya!" ujar Kai sebelum ia pergi ke ruangan lain, meninggalkan Suho yang merasa kedua kakinya seperti terbakar. Jarak ujung kaki Suho dengan mulut tong itu hanya beberapa senti, sehingga membuat kaki Suho langsung merasakan dampaknya.

"Cairan apa ini sebenarnya?" gumam Suho di sela-sela menahan rasa panas yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat cairan ini sebelumnya, tapi entah apa dan dimana.

"Bagaimana aspal panasnya? Sekarang kau tahu perbedaan hitam dan tan, kan?"

Bingo!

Itu dia, aspal!

Eh, aspal?

**Aspal panas?**

"UWAAAAAAA!" teriak Suho sembari menggerakkan kakinya kesana kemari dengan panik. Kai yang telah kembali di tempat Suho tergantung hanya memandangnya jengah.

**Srak!**

"UWAAAAAA! PANAAS!"

Gerakan Suho yang cukup kencang membuat tali yang menahannya sedikit bergeser sehingga otomatis ujung kaki Suho tercelup ke cairan aspal yang mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung tersebut.

"Ck! Kau berisik sekali!" Kai menarik sebuah tangga dan mendekatkannya ke arah Suho tergantung, ia segera menaikinya dengan sebuah ember yang berada di tangan kanannya. Kedua mata Suho terbelalak lebar saat melihatnya, ia jelas tahu nama dari cairan kental berwarna abu-abu tersebut.

Itu semen.

"Un..untuk apa semen itu?"

"Untuk membuatmu diam,"

"Apa maksud–"

**Sret!**

** Blup! Blup!**

"Ughh.. uhuukk!"

Tanpa diduga oleh Suho, Kai mencengkram erat dagunya dan meminumkan semen cair itu ke mulut Suho. Suho sebisa mungkin berusaha memberontak, apa lagi saat merasakan cairan itu mulai memasuki kerongkongannya. Terasa begitu menyakitkan, kerongkongannya terasa terkoyak saat cairan keras itu melewatinya dan mengalir memasuki lambungnya.

"Arrkkhh!"

Suho berani bersumpah bahwa saluran yang menghubungkan kerongkongan dan lambungnya benar-benar robek, sehingga membuat semen tersebut berhasil mengalir mengenai organ-organ dalamnya.

"Ughuuk!"

Sebercak darah keluar dari mulut Suho, bercampur dengan semen yang masih terus diminumkan oleh Kai.

"Sial! Kenapa harus ada darah!" panik Kai sembari menarik tangannya yang terciprat darah Suho, ia segera menyiramkan semen yang tersisa ke wajah Suho dan melemparkan embernya entah kemana sebelum berlari menuruni tangga entah kemana.

"Agghh!" cairan semen berhasil menyiram kedua bola mata Suho. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha mengibaskan cairan tersebut agar menghilang dari matanya. Tapi itu jelas sia-sia, hal itu malah membuat semen mengering dengan cepat.

"Arkkhh!" kedua bola mata Suho terasa begitu mengencang sekarang, serasa teremas kuat oleh cairan semen yang telah mengering. Hal itu jelas membuat darah mengalir dari sudut mata Suho. Begitu perih nyeri dan amat menyakitkan.

Tidak hanya itu, seluruh wajah Suho yang tersiram semen pun kini ikut mengering dan kencang.

'Jadi begini rasanya memakai masker semen?' Suho masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal tersebut.

**Srek!**

"Hmmpphh!" ringis Suho tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara saat tali yang menggantungnya semakin merosot kebawah. Karena semen yang berada di dalam tubuh Suho mulai mengering, membuat beban Suho menjadi bertambah berat sehingga tali tak kuat menopangnya. Kedua kakinya kini telah tercelup sempurna ke dalam cairan aspal panas.

Ia segera menekuk kedua kakinya, meski itu membuatnya tak tercelup aspal tapi itu membuat telapak kaki serta lututnya menyentuh pinggiran tong yang amat panas. Sontak hal itu membuat kulit serta telapak kakinya melepuh,

"AAAARRRGHH!" teriakan itu jelas membuat masker semen di wajahnya terkelupas paksa, membuat kulit wajah Suho ikut tertempel dalam serpihan semen yang terlepas. Kulit wajah Suho nampak mengerikan sekarang, dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari bekas kelupasan tersebut.

"Ughuukk!" darah segar bercampur semen yang belum mengering mengalir keluar lagi dari mulut Suho. Seluruh bagian dalam tubuhnya benar-benar terasa ngilu yang amat sangat sekarang. Sepertinya cairan semen tersebut telah mengering, dan hal itu membuat tali yang menggantungnya semakin merosot ke bawah.

Suho merasakan bahwa tenggorokannya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar berteriak. Sekarang ia hanya bisa pasrah menahan rasa panas cairan aspal yang mulai menenggelamkan separuh bagian tubuhnya yang kini telah mencapai perut. Tali itu terus terulur, membuat tubuh Suho semakin tenggelam. Hingga saat hampir menenggelamkan kepalanya,

"Yixing-ah, semoga kau bahagia,"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :**

SlytherSoul : Kalo sekarang mau Yeon sodorin apa? :p Wah mian ne, kalo chap sebelumnya kurang sadis. Chap yang ini baca sambil ngemil lagi ya :D Kalo chap ini gimana? Gomawo :)

R'Rin4869 : Waahh, kemungkinan besar kamu psiko loh kalo bener jawabnya :p jadi penerus Psycho Family ntar :p Gomawo :)

ttalgibit : Annyeong :D waah berarti kemungkinan fifti-fifti lho psikonyaaa :p ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

Lyncth : Waa.. mian ne, kalo chap kemarin kurang sadis, tapi semoga chap yang ini udah lumayan sadis ya hehe. D.O juga psiko kok, pokoknya KaiSooLuBaek itu psiko semua :D Yup, itu emang Sehun. Makasih banget buat masukannya :D tapi mian ne, saya cuma bisa masukin saran yang Luhan ngancam Sehun. Semoga ga kecewa :) Gomawo :)

aurel choi : ini udah lanjut, mian ne kalo updatenya lama hehe. Yup, namja itu adalah si Thehun :D Gomawo :)

Hanum Sai : Ehehehe, mian ne.. habisnya ide yang ini lagi mengalir terus, buat fanfic A Fairy Tale bakal Yeon usahain update secepetnya. Gomawo :)

OH LUHAN : Yup, LuBaek emang psiko kejam :p Betuuul, namja itu Thehun :D Hihi, Chanyeol ga bakal selingkuh kok, itu sama aja bunuh diri :D Gomawo :)

fetwelve : Kalo chap ini gimana? Semoga masih bisa bikin merinding ya hehe. Woaah, berarti anda sama psikonya seperti Baek dong :p Gomawo :)

Soo'syeobo : Kalo yang chap ini gimana? Semoga masih sadis dan serem ya hehe. Gomawo :)

SunakumaKYUMIN : Eh? hihihi, tapi kalo Yeon sodorin masker semennya Suho mau ga? :D Aduh, Yeon bener-bener ga nyangka kalo udah bikin kamu jadi lemes gegara fic ini hehe :D Tentang ChanBaek yang bisa jadian, nanti Yeon bakal bikin Side Story nya oneshoot :D Kai udah keliatan nih psikonya, tinggal chap depan giliran D.O :D LuBaek psiko keturunan ortu psikonya dong :p Yup, itu emang Thehun :D Hihi, chap yang ini darah-darahnya cuma dikit looh :D Gomawo :)

putrii : Yup, satu keluarga emang psiko :D Hihi, benar! Namja di terakhir itu adalah Thehun :D Yup, di setiap chap bakal ada pembunuhannya kok. Kalo chap yang ini gimana? Semoga udah sadis ya hehe. Wkwkw, sama dong, Yeon juga merinding kalo liat film horor doang :p Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

siscaMinstalove : Kalo chap yang ini gimana? Semoga ga kalah wow nya juga ya hehe. Wkwkw, baek emang pengen jadi tukang jahit tuh :D Berarti Kai tinggal nerima duitnya doang dong? :D ntar Kai bisa jualan masker semen :p Wah, dua jawaban bener? Kalo chap ini ada adegan yang disuka ga? Hehe. Yup, itu emang si cadel :D Ini ada adegan makan semen haha :p Gomawo :)

mitatitu : Hihi, wow separah itukah? :D Yeon beneran ga nyangka loh :D Kalo yang chap ini gimana? Apa masih bikin merinding? Wkwk, LuBaek emang unyu tapi sadis :D Kemarin nyoba jawab tesnya gak? Hehe :D Makasih udah di follow, pokoknya endingnya dinanti aja :D Gomawo :)

baby reindeer : Kalo pembunuhan di chap ini gimana? Masih maniskah? Yeon juga sebagai penulisnya percaya kalo baek psiko kok wkwk. Gomawo :)

aliviarahma yanti : Yup, itu emang Thehun. Hehe, Yeon juga ga seneng kok polisi-polisian, fic ini ga bakal ngelibatin polisi :D Kalo chap ini gimana? Semoga masih sadis ya? Eh suka karena targetnya tao? Wah, selamat! Berarti kamu bukan psiko :D Yup, menyiksa orang yang dibenci emang enak :D Bukan Luhan namanya kalo ga nekat :D Sip nanti pokonya bakal Yeon bikin secepatnya. Gomawo :)

AYUnhomin : Wkwk, iya tuh yang ganggu Thehun. Wah wah, jadi sekarang berpaling dari kai ke kris dong :p Yeon juga biasnya Taemin ama Onew lho :D Yup, Chanyeol emang harus jadi psikolog :D Gomawo :)

Kim Chan Min : Wkwkw, abis kakinya Kris udah disambungin lagi sama Baek sih :p Yup, pokoknya Chanyeol ga bakal mati kok :D Yeon juga ga rela kalo Yeol mati :p Gomawo :)

hunhanshipper : Wkwkw, makasih lho pujiannya :D #bangga. Yeon emang suka menistakan LuBaek :D Yup, namja itu emang Thehun kok :D Semoga chap ini udah sadis ya hehe :D Gomawo :)

Nbl : Salahin LuBaek yang udah bunuh TaoRis #dilempar wkwk :D. Yup, itu emang Thehun :D Gomawo :)

Love Couple : Tao udah terbunuh kok :D Yup, namja itu emang Thehun. Gomawo :)

Baby Panda ZiTaoris EXOtics : Eh, pengen nyoba? Wah, kolaborasi psiko sama LuBaek aja :D Wah, mian ne kalo ditimpa batu besar kayaknya ga bisa, batunya darimana? #abaikan :D Kita sama-sama psiko ne? :p Hihi, berarti bener satu doang :D Yeon waktu jawab malah salah semua :D Chap ini gimana? Semoga udah sadis ya hehe. Gomawo :)

Cherry030288 : Wkwkw, beneran nih eon? :D Kalo chap yang ini masih parah ga? Hehe. Hihi, eon mau lidahnya tao ga :D Hahaha, abis pembunuhan yang bertele-tele lebih menyenangkan sih :p Iya, langsung mati lebih praktis daripada disiksa. Kalo daging bentuknya terlalu abstrak buat dijadiin gantungan eon :p Hihi, ga nyangka lho bisa bikin eon merinding :D Yup, itu emang Sehun eon, yang putih plus cadel itulooooh :D Eon psiko, kan jawabannya bener semua :p wah, eon semangat ya nyelesain kerjaannya :D Gomawo :)

BluePrince14 : Wkwk, iyatuh Baek suka Temple , KaiSoo juga psiko :D Wkwk, Dark Humor :D Tes psikonya nyoba jawab ga? Gomawo :)

Blacknancho : eh, horor? Hehe :D LuBaek unyu tapi psiko :D Genrenya humor karena fic ini ga terlalu tegang dan ada humornya dikit :D Wah, kalo rated M, takutnya nanti malah pada ngira M di bagian romancenya hehe. Gomawo :)

0312luLuEXOticS : Hihi, tapi kalo yang chap ini gimana? Semoga seru ya :D Wkwkw, lulu emang tak terduga :D Yup, itu emang si cadel thehun :D Wah, selamat berarti kamu bukan psiko :D Gomawo :)

Kikyu RKY : Jawabannya thehun :D Tao masih nyisa di gudang kok :p Gomawo :)

LyaxueSiBum : Wkwk, Yeon bukan psiko kok :D Belajar dari fandom naruto, hehe. Iya, pernah praktek kok :p Yup, itu emang thehun. Gomawo :)

Kopi Luwak : eh.. :p Gomawo :)

Kim KyuLate L : Wah, makasih lho pujiannya :D #bangga. Ini uah lanjut. Gomawo :)

Lusia970714 : Kalo chap ini gimana? Bikin syok kah? :D Yup, Yeol bukan psiko kok :D Gomawo :)

Chonurullau40 : Wah, pengen jadi psikolog? Yeon juga tertarik dengan psikolog lho :D Semoga chap ini juga amazing ya hehe. Yup, itu thehun :D Gomawo :)

Riyoung Kim : Wah, sebelumnya belum pernah baca tentang psiko? Wkwk, Baek selera humornya dark sih, jadi dark humor gitu deh wkwk :D Gomawo :)

Jung Min Ah : Waduh, gawat nih. Berarti kamu patut jadi penerusnya Psycho Family :D Nanti bunuhnya kolaborasi sama LuBaek :D Gomawo :)

Byun Baek Yeol : Wkwk, berarti kita sama-sama psiko, ne? :D Hihi, jadi merasa terpuji :p #loh? Gomawo :)

Khe-Ai Dyanka : Wkwk, abisnya LuBaek punya selera Dark Humor sih :p Makasih ne atas pujiannya :D Gomawo :)

sasuke gmpaselleh : Hihi, semoga chap ini bikin merinding juga ya?

HouseGirlAttack : Kalo chap ini gimana? Semoga udah sadis ya? Yup, itu emang sehun :D Gomawo :)

ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa : Wah, berarti kita sama-sama penggemar suspense, ne? :D Gomawo :)

Vicky98Amalia : Hihi, ne gapapa kok :D Yup, LuBaek emang sadis, tapi unyu :p Yeol sih pasrah-pasrah aja, kan cinta :D Wkwk, Chen bakal jadi korban di chap depan kok :D Gomawo :)

Park Yeon Ah : Wkwkw, halooo Yeon Ah :p ini udah lanjuuut kok, dibaca lagi yaa :p Gomawo :)

**A/N lagi :**

Huwaaaaa.. sekali lagi mian ne kalo Yeon telat update huhu. Gimana chap ini? :D Mian ne kalo kurang sadis u,u Buat chap depan udah tau dong giliran siapa? Yup, Kyungsoo The Eomma :p Pokoknya siapin ember yang banyak yaa buat nampung darahnya :D Siapa tau bisa buat donor gitu :p Ntar pembunuhannya berhubungan dengan alat dan bumbu dapur, wkwk :D

Ah ya, buat kuisnya, ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang ngirim e-mail ke Kyungsoo buat bunuh Suho? Apakah :

1. **Choi Siwon** yang kecewa hubungan kerjasamanya ditolak Suho

2. **Zhang Yixing** yang terjebak pernikahan dengan Suho

3. **Im Yoona **yang perhatiannya selalu ditolak Suho

Buat yang jawabannya bener, bakal dapet voucher buat request bunuh orang yang kamu benci ke Kai :D Gratis lhooo.. Mau? Mau? #kibasinvoucher.

.

.

.

Gomawo :)

.

.

.

REVIEW? (Sodorin masker semen :D)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :**

Halooo readers~ Yeon balik lagi nih :D kangen nggak? #dilemparmangkok.

Ada yang penasaran sama jawaban **kuis** chapter sebelumnya? Buat jawabannya bisa ditemukan di dalam fanfic, dan buat hadiahnya bisa diterima di bagian review :D Tenang aja, bener atau salah, semuanya bakal dapet hadiah ala Psycho Family kok. Tapi tentu bakal beda hadiahnya :p (Readers : feeling ga enak)

Mian ne, chapter yang ini Yeon pisah jadi dua bagian karena kepanjangan u,u

.

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Psycho Family © **Park Ri Yeon**

Genre : DARK-HUMOR!

Warning : OOC, **SHOU-AI**, DEATH CHARA!

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

.

**P**_S_Y**C**_H_O _F_A**M**_I_L**Y**

'Once you meet them, nothing can save you.'

.

.

.

**Club!**

"Aww!" seorang namja nampak meringis kesakitan saat sebuah jarum berhasil menembus kulit mulusnya. Setitik darah segera menetes dan merubah warna jarum tersebut menjadi kemerahan.

**Sret!**

"Aish.. apa kau tidak punya obat bius atau sejenisnya?" protesnya untuk kesekian kali saat benang dari jarum tersebut kembali menggores kulitnya. Protesan tersebut sontak namja lain yang berada di belakangnya mendengus sebal,

"Hei! Sudah bagus aku mau menjahitnya!" Baekhyun –namja di belakang– membalas protesan Sehun –namja yang dijahit– dengan ketus, pandangannya masih terfokus ke arah pundak Sehun. Kedua tangannya dengan telaten menjahit luka belahan tersebut dengan rapi.

"Dijahit dalam keadaan sadar itu sakit!" geram Sehun sembari menggertakkan giginya sebal, lagipula siapa juga yang menyebabkan pundaknya terbelah seperti ini?

"Nah, selesai!" Baekhyun sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapan Sehun, ia tersenyum puas memandang hasil jahitannya yang memang selalu rapi.

**Club!**

"AWW!"

Dengan sengaja Baekhyun menenggelamkan jarumnya ke pundak Sehun, sehingga hanya benang sisanya yang menjuntai terlihat. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membersihkan noda darah Sehun yang menempel di tangannya.

Sehun dengan cepat menarik benangnya hingga jarum tersebut ikut tertarik keluar, ia sedikit meringis saat rasa perih kini menjalar di sekujur pundaknya.

"Setidaknya kau tidak merasakan lilin panas," Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Sehun dan Baekhyun sembari tiduran di sofa dengan kepalanya yang menjuntai kebawah kini menyodorkan sebuah gunting pada Sehun yang duduk bersila di lantai.

"Lilin panas?" Sehun mengambil gunting dari tangan Chanyeol dan menggunakannya untuk memotong benang jahit yang tersisa di pundaknya, dan setelah itu ia melempar jarum bernoda darahnya entah kemana.

"Dulu Baekhyun pernah menutup lukaku dengan lilin panas. Hei! Jangan buang jarumnya sembarangan!" Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisinya dan melompat ke belakang sofa untuk memungut jarum yang di lempar Sehun, tak lupa ia mengelap noda darah yang terciprat ke lantai dengan sapu tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun santai sembari bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, Chanyeol kembali melompati sofa dari belakang dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Karena Baekhyun menusukku dan lupa membawa peralatan jahit," Chanyeol sedikit menyingkap seragam di bagian perut sampingnya untuk memperlihatkan bekas lukanya pada Sehun.

"Bukan, maksudku kenapa jangan membuang jarumnya sembarangan," Sehun hanya melirik bekas luka Chanyeol sekilas tanpa menampilkan ekspresi apapun, menurutnya hal itu wajar saja mengingat kelakuan Baekhyun yang memang frontal (?).

"Oh, appa Baekhyun tidak suka bau darah,"

"Kurasa semua makhluk selain vampir juga tak menyukainya,"

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi–"

"MINUMAN DATAAANG!" Chanyeol yang belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya mendadak terpotong saat Baekhyun datang dengan nampan berisi tiga gelas minuman. Sontak Chanyeol dan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jus jeruk yang terlihat sangat segar, mendadak kerongkongan mereka mengering melihatnya.

Dari mulai Baekhyun berjalan mendekat hingga meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja, tatapan Chanyeol dan Sehun terus mengarah ke jus tersebut, bahkan gerakan kepala mereka terlihat sangat kompak ketika mengikuti arah pandangannya.

**Sret!**

Lagi-lagi dengan gerakan yang kompak dan cepat mereka mengambil minuman di depannya. Baekhyun yang baru mendudukkan dirinya di sofa seberang Sehun dan Chanyeol ikut mengambil minumannya dengan santai.

Chanyeol menghabiskan minumannya dengan sekali teguk, sedangkan Sehun baru menempelkan bibir gelas ke mulutnya. Secara tidak sengaja, kedua mata Sehun melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang kini juga sedang meneguk minumannya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mata kiri Baekhyun yang kini menatap lurus ke arahnya, sedangkan mata kanannya tertutup oleh pinggiran gelas.

Tatapan itu..

Kelopak mata yang terbuka lebar hingga seolah iris matanya mengecil, juga sorotan mata yang terlihat dingin dan kosong, serta jangan lupakan raut wajahnya yang memperlihatkan sebuah 'kesenangan' dengan bibir yang membentuk seulas senyuman tipis.

Oh, tidak!

Sehun tahu arti sorotan mata itu!

Ia berada dalam bahaya sekarang!

Untung baginya karena cairan dari minuman tersebut baru menyentuh bibir bagian atasnya. Dengan tampang seolah tak tahu apa-apa, Sehun menjauhkan gelas tersebut dari mulutnya. Ia kembali melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang kini sedang menaruh gelas minumannya di atas meja dengan raut wajah yang telah kembali santai seperti biasanya.

'Fiuh..' Sehun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Tuhan masih menyayanginya dengan tidak membiarkannya terbunuh oleh 'jus jeruk beracun'.

"Ahh.. segarnyaa~ Hoi, Sehun, nggak haus ya?" Chanyeol memandang heran ke arah gelas minuman Sehun yang masih penuh.

"Tidak," berbanding terbalik sekali dengan isi hatinya yang berteriak 'TENTU SAJA AKU HAUS! KERONGKONGANKU SANGAT KERING!'.

"Kalau begitu untukku saja!" dengan cepat Chanyeol merebut gelas minuman di tangan Sehun. Melihat hal itu, Sehun sontak mencegahnya dengan menahan gelas yang kini telah berada di mulut Chanyeol.

Meski baginya Chanyeol adalah makhluk paling idiot, tapi tentu saja ia tak akan setega itu membiarkan seorang temannya terluka di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun ia masih mempunyai hati nurani, tidak seperti makhluk psikopat yang kini malah dengan santainya menyalakan televisi. Apa dia tidak khawatir kalau Chanyeol sampai meminum jus 'yang entah berisi racun jenis apa' ini?

"Chanyeol! Jangan!" Sehun masih terus berusaha menjauhkan gelas tersebut dari mulut Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa masih terus berusaha mendekatkan bibir gelas ke mulutnya dengan tangannya. Kedua mata Chanyeol terfokus ke arah cairan jus jeruk, sedangkan bibirnya mengerucut berusaha menyeruputnya.

"Ck! Jangan diminum, bo–"

**Grauk!**

Sehun yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya mendadak terdiam beberapa saat, sedangkan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menggigit tangan kanan Sehun kini hanya memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"GAAAHHH! JAUHKAN GIGI NISTAMU DARI TANGANKU!" dengan panik Sehun menarik kedua tangannya menjauh dari gigi Chanyeol, ia memasang tampang jijik saat melihat kulit mulusnya kini ter-cap oleh bekas gigitan Chanyeol.

"Enak saja, gigiku ini excelent!" protes Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya untuk memamerkan gigi rapi nan putihnya pada Sehun.

'Excelent?' Sehun hanya menatap gigi Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar tanpa minat.

Chanyeol kembali terfokus ke arah jus di tangannya, dengan cepat ia mendekatkan ke mulutnya untuk meminumnya. Sehun yang melihatnya sontak terbelalak kaget, apalagi jus tersebut telah mengalir masuk ke rongga mulut Chanyeol. Sehun bermaksud akan mencekik leher Chanyeol sebelum ia sempat menelan minumannya, hingga..

"Yeollie, di minuman itu ada jarumnya,"

Sontak Sehun dan Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya, dengan fast motion mereka menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengganti-ganti channel televisi dengan tatapan bosan.

'Ja..jarum?' Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan dengan isi pikiran yang sama. Perlahan Chanyeol menggerakkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulutnya. Dan benar saja! Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kecil dan tipis namun terasa tajam.

"Ughuukk!" Chanyeol dengan panik memuntahkan jus jeruknya ke lantai, untung baginya karena cairan jus tersebut belum sempat mengalir masuk ke kerongkongannya. Mereka berdua dapat melihat dengan jelas puluhan jarum berukuran sangat mini dari hasil muntahan Chanyeol.

**Glek!**

Dengan raut wajah tegang, mereka meraba leher masing-masing.

"Aww!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba meringis, yang sontak membuat Sehun maupun Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Chanyeol terlihat meraba sudut bibirnya dengan jempol kanannya, sepertinya jarum-jarum tersebut berhasil menggoresnya saat Chanyeol memuntahkannya tadi.

"Yeollie, gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba telah berdiri di depan Chanyeol sembari meraih dagunya, bahkan Sehun saja tak sempat menyadari dari arah mana Baekhyun melangkah.

"Ne, hanya goresan kecil kok," Chanyeol hanya menyengir meringis saat Baekhyun menekan perlahan sudut bibirnya, bermaksud untuk menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir.

"Sebentar aku ambilkan obat," Baekhyun melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol sembari menatap jempol kanannya yang berhiaskan darah Chanyeol. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menjilatnya,

"Manis," gumamnya pelan saat kedua kakinya melangkah melewati Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, Sehun sontak memasang ekspresi ngeri. Apalagi ia juga melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang bercampur antara kosong dan polos saat menggumamkannya.

Baekhyun kembali melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri di hadapannya setelah mengambil sebuah salep kecil dari kotak obat. Sehun dapat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tatapan kosong dan polos.

Perlahan Baekhyun meraih dagu Chanyeol, kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah goresan di sudut bibir Chanyeol, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah darah Chanyeol yang masih terus mengalir sedikit demi sedikit. Diperlakukan seperti itu Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

Nafas Chanyeol seolah tercekat saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Ekspresi Chanyeol sempat bercampur antara bingung dan kaget sebelum akhirnya ia pasrah (?) dan menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan.

Sehun yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi yang masih menyala, berusaha berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun. Lagipula mana mungkin ia akan mencegahnya, bisa-bisa Baekhyun mencekokinya (?) dengan minuman berisi ratusan paku -_-

Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sembari membungkukkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol. Ia sedikit mendongakkan wajah Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya yang meraih dagu Chanyeol. Kelopak mata mereka saling terpejam, merasakan deru nafas dari pasangan masing-masing yang menerpa wajah keduanya.

**Cup..**

Hanya sebatas menempel lembut, tanpa ada lumatan penuh nafsu.

"Darah. Yeollie. Manis." gumam Baekhyun tiba-tiba sembari menjulurkan lidahnya perlahan untuk menjilat darah di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Mendengar itu, kedua mata Chanyeol sontak terbelalak kaget. Baekhyun yang merasakan pendarahan Chanyeol telah terhenti, segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya mengoles salep," Baekhyun tersenyum ceria, raut wajahnya telah kembali seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menurut, sejujurnya ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun barusan.

**BRUUUUUUUMM!**

**CKIIIIIT!**

**BRAAAKK!**

**MEOOOOWWWW!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari arah luar rumah Baekhyun. Sontak mereka bertiga segera menolehkan kepalanya kaget ke arah pintu.

**BRAK!**

Pintu masuk terbuka dengan bantingan yang sangat keras, menampakkan sesosok namja yang kini tengah berlutut di ambang pintu dengan wajah pucat berkeringat dan nafas terengah-engah.

"APPA!" teriak Baekhyun shock saat melihat Kai yang kini tergeletak di lantai sembari mencengkram erat dadanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Chanyeol, Sehun, cepat angkat appa ke sofa! Aku akan memanggil eomma dan Luhan-hyung di lantai atas!" mendengar perintah Baekhyun mereka segera berlari menghampiri Kai dan menyampirkan kedua tangan Kai di masing-masing pundak mereka untuk menuntunnya ke arah sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol panik sesaat setelah mendudukkan Kai di sofa.

"Darah. Singkirkan." ucap Kai dengan terbata dan nafas tersengal sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah Chanyeol. Dengan sigap Chanyeol segera meraih tangan Kai dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya untuk mengelap bercak darah di tangan kanan Kai. Melihat itu, salah satu alis Sehun terangkat, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kai.

"KAI! Ada apa?" Kyungsoo berlari dengan panik ke arah Kai yang kini menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa dengan nafas yang masih tersengal. Kyungsoo segera mendudukkan dirinya di antara Kai dan Sehun, Sehun yang merasa terdesak karena sofanya tidak cukup muat untuk mereka berempat segera menyingkir dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa seberang.

"Eomma! Sebaiknya kita panggil dokter!" Luhan yang berlari dari lantai atas dengan Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya kini mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang telah ditempati Sehun. Sehun yang lagi-lagi merasa terdesak segera menyingkir dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa seberangnya lagi.

Mendengar usulan Luhan, Kyungsoo segera mengangguk setuju dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphonenya,

"Sial! Handphone eomma tertinggal di kamar!" panik Kyungsoo sembari bermaksud untuk mengambil handphonenya di kamarnya.

"Pakai punyaku saja, eomma," Baekhyun menyodorkan handphone miliknya, Kyungsoo segera menerimanya dan menghubungi dokter pribadi mereka yang nomornya sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Baekhyun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang lagi-lagi telah di tempati oleh Sehun, dan dengan terpaksa Sehun akhirnya menyingkir lagi dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk kesal.

Karena sudah tidak ada sofa yang bisa diduduki lagi, Sehun akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa duduk bersila di lantai dengan aura hitam yang menguar di sekelilingnya.

"Haus," gumam Kai pelan dengan nafas terengah, kedua matanya secara tak sengaja menatap jus jeruk yang berada di meja depannya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Kai berusaha mengambilnya untuk meminumnya.

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun yang terfokus ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menghubungi dokter pun tak menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kai. Mereka berdua baru menyadarinya sesaat setelah Kai meneguk minuman tersebut, sontak kedua mata mereka terbelalak kaget,

"APPA JANGAN! ADA JARUMNYA!"

.

.

.

Seorang namja nampak bersantai dengan menonton televisi sembari tiduran di atas kasur empuknya. Inilah saat-saat yang disukainya, saat ia berada sendirian di rumah tanpa ada 'seseorang' yang dibencinya berada disini. Ia mengganti channel televisinya beberapa kali berusaha untuk mencari tayangan yang layak untuk ditonton,

"**Selamat pagi pemirsa, saat ini kami berada di sebuah bangunan kosong di pinggiran Seoul. Pembunuhan misterius yang akhir-akhir ini membuat resah kini kembali terjadi. Kali ini tubuh korban terikat oleh kabel dengan posisi terbalik menggantung. Bisa dipastikan–"**

"Pembunuh bayaran?" gumamnya sendiri saat melihat tayangan berita tersebut, ia hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya setelah menggumamkannya. Ia bermaksud untuk menonton tayangan berita kembali sebelum,

**Drrrttt..**

Tiba-tiba saja handphone miliknya yang berada di atas meja bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah nama pemanggil tersebut, ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya. Ia segera menjawab panggilan tersebut,

**'Yeoboseyo.. Yixing-ah, bisa minta tolong carikan map biru di mejaku?'**

"Ne, tunggu sebentar," kedua mata Lay tertuju ke arah meja yang berada di kamarnya dan Suho, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah map biru yang dimaksud oleh Suho tergeletak di atasnya. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja Suho.

**'Ne,'**

"Tidak ada, mungkin terselip di dokumenmu yang lain," dengan santai Lay membuang dokumen tersebut ke dalam tong sampah.

**'Ah, mungkin saja. Aku akan pulang malam kalau tak menemukannya,'**

"Oh, baiklah. Saranghae, Kim Joonmyun.."

**'Na–'**

**–PIPP**

Lay terkikik senang tepat setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Dengan langkah riang ia segera menghampiri laptopnya dan membukanya, dengan cepat ia mengirimkan e-mail kepada seseorang yang berisi sebuah lempiran file mengenai data-data Suho beserta fotonya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kim Joonmyun.."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai yang kini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Keadaan Jongin-ssi baik-baik saja, untung sekali jarum-jarum tersebut hanya menggores bagian tenggorokannya saja, tidak sampai tertelan atau bahkan tersangkut," jelas seorang yeoja yang selama ini menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Kai.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah Baekhyun, menatap heran ke arah yeoja ber-jas putih ala dokter tersebut, sepertinya ia merasa pernah melihatnya tapi entah dimana dan kapan. Ia melirik ke arah name-tag yeoja bertubuh mungil tersebut,

'**Park Ri Yeon'**

'Siapa ya?' Chanyeol masih terus berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah yeoja tersebut dan menatapnya lekat. Hingga tiba-tiba pandangan mereka saling bertemu,

**Wink!**

Tanpa Chanyeol duga, yeoja itu mengedipkan salah satu matanya ke arahnya. Hal itu berlangsung sangat cepat dan hanya sekilas. Sontak raut wajah Chanyeol berubah cengo untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia mendadak bergidik ngeri dan semakin merapatkan dirinya ke Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun heran saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya erat seolah meminta perlindungan, Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Melihat itu Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek sebelum akhirnya ia kembali terfokus ke arah eomma dan appanya.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Kyungsoo sedari tadi mengelus lembut surai kehitaman Kai hingga membuat 'suaminya' yang semula tertidur dengan wajah tegang kini mulai berubah tenang.

"Tenggorokannya tergores cukup dalam, tapi itu tidak terlalu berbahaya," jelas dokter yang bernama Riyeon tersebut dengan penuh wibawa, ia menyerahkan sebuah obat antibiotik yang akan mempercepat proses penyembuhan luka itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi pada appa?" Luhan yang berada di sebelah kiri Baekhyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganggunya. Kejadian sesaat lalu terus terngiang di benaknya.

Saat Kai meminum jus jeruk yang berisi puluhan jarum, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendadak berteriak yang sontak membuat Kai memuntahkan minumannya, tapi terlambat karena jarum-jarum tersebut telah berhasil melukai rongga mulut Kai sehingga saat ia memuntahkan minumannya otomatis darahnya ikut keluar dan mengenai kedua tangannya. Wajah Kai kembali memucat berkeringat dengan nafas tersengal, ia terus mencengkram erat dadanya hingga akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

"Hemophobia," kali ini bukan Riyeon yang menjawab, melainkan Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam mengamati semuanya.

"Phobia darah?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang kini melangkah mendekati Kai. Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Luhan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran, selama ini ia kira appanya hanya tak suka bau darah. Sejujurnya baru pertama kalinya ia melihat appanya seperti ini.

"Gejalanya," jawab Sehun singkat. Sekilas Kyungsoo nampak menghela nafas pasrah sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya,

"Ne, apa yang dikatakan bocah albino ini memang benar.."

Sehun melirik datar ke arah Kyungsoo.

"..karena itulah eomma selalu menyuruh kalian steril dari darah,"

"Kenapa eomma tidak pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya?" protes Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Appamu melarangnya, dia bilang tak mau terlihat lemah di depan kalian," mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya menghela nafas mengerti. Yang penting sekarang mereka sudah tahu apa penyebab keadaan Kai seperti ini.

'Seorang pembunuh bayaran.. phobia darah?' batin Chanyeol dengan tampang bingungnya, namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, pantas saja selama ini tubuh korban dari Kai selalu utuh tanpa luka apapun. Secara tak sengaja, tatapan matanya beralih ke tempat Riyeon sebelumnya berada, tempat itu..

Kosong..

Kapan yeoja itu perginya?

Kenapa ia sampai tak menyadarinya?

.

.

.

Dua namja nampak duduk berdampingan di jok mobil bagian depan, ekspresi keduanya terlihat sangat kontras. Jika sang pemegang kemudi terus menyunggingkan cengirannya, namja di sampingnya justru terus memasang ekspresi datar tanpa minatnya.

"Jadi kau setuju kan?" tanya Chanyeol –namja cengiran– yang menoleh ke arah Sehun –namja datar– sembari terus menyetir. Beberapa menit yang lalu, pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol menjemput Sehun yang masih terlelap di kamar apartemennya.

Mungkin tidak bisa disebut menjemput juga sih, lebih tepatnya menculik secara paksa, itu terlihat dari pakaian Sehun yang kini masih berantakan dengan wajahnya yang kusut. Bahkan sepertinya Chanyeol langsung menyeretnya tanpa membiarkan Sehun untuk sekedar mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apanya?" Sehun balas menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang bercampur antara datar mengantuk dan ogah-ogahan. Sejujurnya ia masih sangat mengantuk, mengingat tadi malam ia baru bisa pulang jam sebelas malam dari rumah Baekhyun.

"Tentang terapi alternatif untuk Kai appa," semalam Sehun memang telah menjelaskan secara rinci bahwa phobia yang dialami Kai bisa disembuhkan secara bertahap dengan terapi alternatif, meski mungkin tidak sembuh total tapi setidaknya bisa meminimalisirkannya.

"Memangnya aku mau melakukannya?" Sehun merasa bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah menawarkan diri untuk melakukan terapi penyembuhan pada Kai. Ia hanya sekedar memberi informasi saja, sama sekali tak berminat untuk sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

"Tentu saja, lagipula ini kan salahmu juga karena tidak mau mengajari aku tentang psikolog," Chanyeol masih bersikukuh rupanya untuk meminta privat psikolog pada Sehun.

"Hn.." gumam Sehun alakadarnya, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menganggapi ocehan Chanyeol yang tiada henti.

"Jadi kau setuju?"

"Tidak,"

"Begini saja, kau pilih mengajariku atau melakukan terapi pada Kai appa?"

"Keduanya sama-sama merepotkan,"

"Kalau begitu, lakukan terapi untuk Kai appa dulu, setelah itu kau mengajariku, setuju?"

"Tidak,"

.

.

.

"Mungkin aku akan mengetesnya terlebih dahulu," jelas Sehun sembari memutar-mutar isi minuman di gelas yang dihidangkan oleh Kyungsoo untuknya. Tentu saja ia bermaksud untuk mengeceknya apakah minuman tersebut berisi sesuatu yang 'aneh' lagi.

"Tes apa?" tanya Luhan yang kini duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Untuk mengecek sejauh mana phobianya," Sehun yang telah yakin bahwa minuman di tangannya aman dan layak untuk diminum segera meneguknya perlahan.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan appa sembuh total?" kali ini Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol giliran bertanya. Saat ini mereka semua berada di ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun, sedangkan Kai masih tertidur di kamarnya.

"Entahlah," Sehun sendiri merasa tak yakin ia dapat melakukannya, jujur saja selama ini ia hanya sebatas tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau psikolog, sama sekali tak pernah mempraktekkannya pada siapapun.

"Baiklah, akan kuserahkan semuanya padamu, bocah," sekali lagi, Sehun hanya melirik datar saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bocah'.

"Eomma pergi sekarang?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang bersiap akan berdiri dari sofa, semalam mereka bertiga sudah sepakat akan melenyapkan orang yang meminta Kai untuk membunuh Suho.

Jika saja orang itu tak meminta Kai untuk membunuhnya, pasti phobia yang dialami Kai tidak akan kambuh. Jadi, semua ini adalah kesalahan Zhang Yixing, seorang pelanggan yang request pembunuhan pada Kai.

Ya, begitulah prinsip keluarga mereka. Apapun yang mereka lakukan adalah benar. Dan jika mereka melakukan kesalahan, maka lihatlah kembali ke kalimat sebelumnya -_-

"Perlu kutemani, eomma?" tawar Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti 'meminta', sepertinya kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah terlalu 'gatal'.

"Boleh sa–"

**Tring!**

Kyungsoo yang hampir saja berdiri, mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera merogoh ponselnya, lagi-lagi sebuah e-mail dari seorang pelanggan.

'Kai kan sedang terapi, apa kutolak saja?' batin Kyungsoo bingung saat memandang layar handphonenya yang berisi tentang data-data lengkap seluruh keluarga **'Kim Jongdae'**. Sepertinya pelanggannya kali ini memintanya untuk membantai seluruh keluarga dari namja tersebut.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, tiba-tiba seulas senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

'Sudah lama aku tak melakukannya, pasti akan menyenangkan,' Kyungsoo segera membalas e-mail tersebut yang berisi bahwa ia menyetujuinya. Setelah itu ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa sendiri kan?" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya sontak mengangguk senang. Chanyeol yang berada di samping Baekhyun sedikit memasang tampang cemas, sepertinya ia paham dengan arah pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Eomma ada urusan, mungkin kau bisa menyuruh Chanyeol menemanimu," Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari sofa sembari memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke sakunya. Chanyeol yang semula menatap Baekhyun, sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo dengan kaget. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Baekhyun membunuh siapapun lagi, apalagi di depan matanya.

"Kenapa bukan denganku saja, eomma?" Luhan melayangkan protesnya pada Kyungsoo, dirinya juga kan ingin bersenang-senang. Lagipula ini hari minggu, jadi ia sama sekali tak memiliki kegiatan apapun.

"Luhan-ah, kau dirumah saja menemani appa. Atau mungkin jika bocah ini perlu sesuatu," Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas menurut, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut. Setelah itu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi mobil, tentu saja untuk 'mengunjungi' ke rumah targetnya.

.

.

.

"Sial, lama sekali!" gumam Kyungsoo sembari sesekali melirik ke arah arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Menurut data informasi dari e-mail ini, seorang yeoja yang bertugas sebagai babysister setiap minggu pukul sembilan pagi akan datang ke rumah Kim Jongdae. Tapi sampai saat ini Kyungsoo sama sekali belum melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan yeoja tersebut.

"Aku kan bukan Baekhyun ataupun Kai yang bisa sabar menunggu," Kyungsoo masih menggerutu sebal di dalam mobilnya, sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah arloji yang kini menunjukkan pukul 09:03 pagi.

Ternyata baru menunggu tiga menit? -_-

"Ah, itu dia!" terlihat jelas di kaca spion mobilnya, seorang yeoja yang kini tengah berjalan santai di trotoar tepat di belakang mobilnya. Kyungsoo segera keluar dari mobilnya dan memasang wajah bingung sembari celingukan kesana kemari. Akting, eh? =_=

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kyungsoo terkekeh dalam hati saat yeoja tersebut mendekat dan menawarkan bantuan padanya. Wajah polosnya memang sangat berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Saya mencari rumah Kim Jongdae, sepertinya di sekitar sini," Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan akting celingukannya. Sesekali ia juga melirik ke secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat di tangannya, tentu saja untuk memperdalam penjiwaan aktingnya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Saya juga bekerja disana,"

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu sekalian saja,"

"Apa anda teman Jongdae-ssi?" ujar Seohyun –yeoja babysister– yang baru beberapa saat lalu Kyungsoo ketahui namanya. Saat ini mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di jok mobil bagian depan untuk menuju ke rumah Jongdae.

"Ne, teman lama. Minum?" dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang stir, Kyungsoo menawarkan sekaleng minuman ke arah Seohyun dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan senang hati Seohyun segera menerimanya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

Kyungsoo melirikkan kedua matanya ke arah spion kecil di atasnya untuk melihat Seohyun yang kini meneguk minumannya. Kedua sudut bibir Kyungsoo terangkat saat yeoja itu telah meneguk hampir setengahnya.

"Hoah.. kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengantuk ya?" gumam Seohyun pada dirinya sendiri, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya yang kini menguap mengantuk. Beberapa detik kemudian Seohyun langsung tertidur dengan posisi kepalanya yang tertunduk ke depan.

"Kusembunyikan dimana ya?" gumam Kyungsoo sembari menyangga sebuah bungkusan besar yang nampak mencurigakan di bahu kanannya. Saat ini ia berada di halaman belakang rumah Jongdae, dengan mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di pohon besar di sekitar sana.

Keadaan sekitar yang sangat sepi, membuat Kyungsoo dengan mudah menyelinap ke rumah Jongdae. Apalagi jarak antar rumah disana lumayan berjauhan, dan rumah ini juga terletak cukup jauh dari pusat Seoul.

"Aha!" kedua mata Kyungsoo nampak berbinar saat melihat sebuah peti kayu yang cukup besar, apalagi tepat di sampingnya telah tersedia lubang tanah galian lengkap dengan cangkul di atasnya.

"Nah, beres," Kyungsoo menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya puas, ia segera melempar cangkul di tangannya ke sembarang arah. Ia sedikit meloncat-loncatkan kedua kakinya di atas gundukan tanah yang nampak masih baru.

"Aku bukan Baekhyun maupun Kai yang bisa membunuh yeoja.." Kyungsoo berjongkok di atas gundukan tanah tersebut sembari memandang prihatin ke arah tanah dibawahnya.

"..lagipula yeoja ini juga tidak ada urusannya dengan misiku," ia kembali berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu depan rumah Jongdae.

"Setelah ini selesai, aku akan mengeluarkannya,"

.

.

.

**Ting Tong!**

"Ne, tunggu sebentar!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah saat Kyungsoo menekan bel pintu. Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo hanya menggumam 'aku benci menunggu' sembari mengenakan jaket berwarna biru cerah di tangannya, itu jaket milik Seohyun dari agensi babysister yang menampungnya.

**Ceklek!**

"Nugu?" beberapa saat kemudian seorang namja berpipi chubby membukakan pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo yang awalnya menunduk untuk merapihkan jaketnya segera mendongakkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian ia langsung tahu bahwa namja di depannya bernama Xiumin, 'istri' dari Kim Jongdae.

"Saya pengganti sementara Seohyun-ssi," Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah sembari membungkukkan badannya hormat, melihat itu Xiumin balas tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu mari masuk," Kyungsoo mengangguk menurut dan mulai mengikuti langkah Xiumin yang kini mendahuluinya ke dalam rumah.

'Membiarkanku masuk sama saja dengan bunuh diri,'

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok!**

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar bertuliskan **'Jongmin'** di bagian depannya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membawa nampan berisi sepiring makanan beserta minuman. Perlu diketahui bahwa 'Jongmin' adalah singkatan dari Jongdae dan Xiumin, yang berarti Jongmin adalah aegya dari mereka berdua.

"Masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci," Kyungsoo segera membuka pintunya setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Ia segera memasang senyum ramahnya saat kedua matanya menangkap seorang namja mungil berpipi chubby dan berwajah kotak (?) yang kini sedang asik memainkan PSPnya di atas tempat tidur.

Jongmin menoleh ke arah nampan yang dibawa Kyungsoo, ia segera mem-pause game yang sedang dimainkannya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur.

"Eomma dan appa dimana?" tanya Jongmin sembari menerima uluran piring dari Kyungsoo.

"Mereka sedang ada urusan, dan akan pulang saat jam makan siang," Jongmin yang mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia segera melahap masakan Kyungsoo yang berada di depannya. Membuat Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar,

"Enak?" Kyungsoo menatap lekat ke arah Jongmin menunggu jawaban dari namja berusia sepuluh tahun tersebut.

"Mashita~" jawabnya ceria sembari mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Jinjja?" Kyungsoo semakin menatap lekat ke arah Jongmin dengan senyuman yang semakin merekah.

"N..ne," entah mengapa Jongmin tiba-tiba merasa hawa mencekam kini menyelimuti kamarnya, meski ia baru berusia sepuluh tahun tapi jangan remehkan kemampuan instingnya yang kuat. Ia bermaksud untuk memuntahkan makanan yang hampir saja di telannya sebelum,

**Glek!**

Dengan perlahan Jongmin terpaksa menelan makanannya kembali sebelum ia sempat memuntahkannya saat Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya, dengan kedua bola mata yang melotot maksimal dan senyuman lebar yang sangat manis, namun entah mengapa terlihat begitu 'mengerikan dan mengancam' di penglihatan Jongmin.

Jongmin menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, menunggu hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi dengannya setelah ini. Namun setelah beberapa detik lamanya, ia kembali membuka matanya perlahan saat tak merasakan apapun di tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih memasang raut wajah seperti sebelumnya, percampuran antara manis dan mengerikan.

"A–" Jongmin bermaksud menanyakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, namun nafasnya mendadak tercekat saat suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sebuah decitan. Jongmin berusaha membuka suaranya lagi, dan sama seperti sebelumnya hanya sebuah decitan yang keluar. Ia segera menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kaget dan takut,

"Sepertinya obatnya sudah bereaksi," ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya, ia segera mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah kepala Jongmin. Dengan cepat Jongmin berusaha mengelak dengan memundurkan tubuhnya,

**Bruk!**

Bukannya berhasil menjauh, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jongmin terjengkang di atas kasur dengan sendirinya. Entah mengapa seluruh tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan, ia melirik ke arah jari-jari tangannya yang kini bergerak sangat perlahan sebelum akhirnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya?

"Tak perlu khawatir, itu hanya obat pelumpuh syaraf," ujar Kyungsoo santai sembari menyeret salah satu kaki Jongmin dengan tangan kanannya. Jongmin menutup matanya erat saat Kyungsoo terus menariknya hingga ke pinggiran kasur, yang otomatis akan membuat kepalanya terjatuh dan membentur lantai dengan sangat keras.

**DUK!**

"Tidak sakit, kan?" dengan cepat Jongmin segera membuka kelopak matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari tubuhnya kini telah menempel sempurna di lantai. Tapi kenapa ia tak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali di belakang kepalanya?

"Aku hanya tak sanggup menyakiti anak kecil," Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah, setidaknya obat pelumpuh syaraf yang dicampurkannya ke dalam makanan Jongmin akan mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan dialami Jongmin nantinya.

Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat kini mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan, dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah benda sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan menyeret Jongmin ke ruangan lain. Mendadak senyum manis Kyungsoo kembali berkembang,

"Menu makan siang hari ini adalah sup daging,"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :**

blacknancho : CHUKKAE! Jawaban tebakannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Kalo chap yang ini gimana? Semoga humornya masih dapet dan lebih sadis dari chap sebelumnya ya hehe. Gomawo reviewnya :)

Deer Panda : SELAMAT! Jawabannya tebakannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Baek emang frontal tuh wkwk #ditendang. Yup, Yeol pengen nobat'in Baek :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

Ryeong : Hihi jawabannya salah :p #ngasihjusjeruk. Sehun ga bakal dibunuh kok :p Buat HunHan Yeon usahain kok :D Yeon juga pengen pindah rated M, tapi takutnya kebanyakan disini kan nganggep kalo rated M itu adegan dewasa u,u Yeon juga bingung enaknya gimana :( Gomawo reviewnya :)

OH LUHAN : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Wkwk, Baek emang frontal tuh :D #ditendang. Ini udah publish :) Gomawo reviewnya :)

hyerinxx : Jawabannya salah :p #ngasihsupdaging. Gomawo reviewnya :)

Damn Plump : SELAMAT! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Gomawo reviewnya :)

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Waa penasaran reviewnya apa :D Belajar sama Thehun yuk biar bisa baca mata :p ChanHun emang aneh wkwk. Gomawo reviewnya :)

AYUnhomin : SELAMAT! Jawabannya bener :D Penjelasannya juga bener banget #ngasihvoucherdobel. Hihi, iya nih sama :D Tapi Bacon tanggung jawab kok dengan jahit bahunya Sehun wkwk. Gomawo reviewnya :)

R'Rin4869 : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Hihi saya juga ogah jadi psiko. Gomawo reviewnya :)

SunakumaKYUMIN : Hihi jawabannya salah :p #ngasihpatungthehun. Wkwk, tapi Thehun udah dijahit kok sama Baek :D HunHannya Yeon bakal usahain ne ;) Gomawo review dan semangatnya :)

7D : SELAMAT! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Kalo chap yang ini gaada pembunuhannya loh :D Belahan pundaknya udah di jahit sih :p Mian ne, umma belum beraksi di chap ini u,u Eh, tangan Tao? Gomawo reviewnya :)

Kim Chan Min : Hihi jawabannya salah :p #ngasihkepalamemberchibi. Woah, jadi penasaran sama mv'nya, nanti Yeon mau liat ah :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

mitatitu : Chap ini juga ga sadis kok :p Wkwk, iya ya.. saya juga ikut kepikiran gimana kalo mereka berantem, pasti seru :D #ditendang. Gomawo reviewnya :)

Guest : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Chap ini juga ga sadis kok :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

jjang : Hihi jawabannya salah :p #ngasihsupdaging. Gomawo reviewnya :)

mien : SELAMAT! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Gomawo reviewnya :)

Yui the devil : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Gomawo reviewnya :)

sasuke gmpaselleh : SELAMAT! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Wkwk, Kai jahat amat pake mutilasi :p Ikutan makan tumpengnya ah :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

Jung Min Ah : CHUKKAE! Jawaban dan penjelasanya bener :D #ngasihvoucherdobel. Soal yang bunuh temen kamu itu jadinya berapa orang nih? #nyiapingolok :D Mian ne, chap ini juga ga sadis karena dipisah jadi dua chap u,u Gomawo reviewnya :)

LimXiauZhu : Wah, ga nyangka kalo fanfic ini bisa menekan naluri :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

nissaa : SELAMAT! Jawaban dan penjelasannya bener :D #ngasihvoucherdobel. Yes, of course :D #sodoringarpu. Waa Yeon juga suka saw :D Dexter? Mau liat ah :D makasih ne infonya, soalnya Yeon juga lagi nyari film sejenis psiko gitu :D LuBaek emang psiko unyu wkwk. Wkwk, sumfeh ngakak bayangin Dio bunuh pake celemek :D *ikutandibantai. Mian ne, chap ini Dio belum beraksi u,u Gomawo reviewnya :)

XingLay97 : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Mian ne, chap yang ini juga ga sadis u,u Gomawo reviewnya :)

Vicky98Amalia : Lay ntar juga bakal nyusul Suho loh :p Mian ne kalo chap ini ga seru gara-gara dipisah jadi dua chap u,u Gomawo reviewnya :)

Kopi Luwak : SELAMAT! Jawaban dan penjelasannya bener dan detail banget :D #ngasihvoucherdobel. Wkwk, pengen bunuh magnae suju nih :p Mian ne chap yang ini ga sadis u,u Gomawo reviewnya :)

Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Wkwk, saya bayanginnya juga jadi ikutan ketawa :p Gomawo reviewnya :)

O .O : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucherbanyak. Gomawo reviewnya :)

Kikyu RKY : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Wkwk, kasian amat Suho masih dicongkel matanya :D Psiko eyes? Wkwk saya ngakak bayanginnya :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

kyurikim32 : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Gomawo reviewnya :)

KimMinJi : Hihi jawabannya salah :p #ngasihsupdaging. Gomawo reviewnya :)

honey chan : Mian ne kalo chap ini ga sadis gara-gara dipisah u,u Wah, semoga phobia darahnya bisa hilang ne :D Kalo perlu nanti di terapi ama Thehun aja :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

Love Couple : Hihi jawabannya salah :p #ngasihsupdaging. Tapi Baek udah tanggung jawab dengan jahit Sehun kok :p Gomawo reviewnya :)

siscaMinstalove : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Woah, saya ngakak sendiri lho baca reviewnya kamu, saya malah suka reviewnya panjang :D Mian ne chap yang ini ga sadis karena dipisah u,u Gomawo reviewnya :)

ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Sip, bakal Yeon usahain HunHannya :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

LuExo : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Mian ne, pembunuhannya diundur karena kepanjangan u,u Tapi Chen bakal dibunuh sama Dio kok :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

mingming : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher+kepalajessica. Ini ChanBaek momentnya udah ada :D Wkwk ga kebayang dong, Thehun yang datar dingin tapi ngomongnya cadel :p Gomawo reviewnya :)

babyLu : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Keluarga mereka emang ber-genre (?) dark humor sih wkwk :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

0312luLuEXOticS : SELAMAT! Jawaban dan penjelasannya bener :D #ngasihvoucherdobel. Yeon juga ngerasa kalo Baek yang paling serem disini wkwk. Huhu, mian ne embernya disimpen dulu buat chap depan u,u soalnya takut chap ini kepanjangan :( Gomawo reviewnya :)

fetwelve : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Mian ne chap yang ini dipisah jadi dua, jadi manusia gorengnya di chap depan u,u Gomawo reviewnya :)

little fairy : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Kalo chap yang ini ga bakal bikin pusing kok :) hehe. Oalah, Yeon malah gatau b.a.p yang mana lho. Gomawo reviewnya :)

SlytherSoul : Hihi jawabannya salah :p #sodorinKai. Wkwk, Sehun ga bakal dibunuh kok :p Hihi, iya ya.. Yeon juga ikutan ketawa waktu bayangin Yeol bilang gitu wkwk. Kai phobia tuh :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

Khe-Ai Dyanka : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Wkwk, udah Yeon bilangin ke Baek kok, eh malah Yeon ditusuk garpu u,u Mian ne, acara masak masaknya Dio umma harus dipotong di chap depan karena kepanjangan u,u Gomawo reviewnya :)

deercode : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Wkwk, Baek emang frontal tuh, nurutnya cuma ama hyungnya doang -_- ChanHun emang aneh wkwk. Suho pasti udah mateng direbus di aspal panas :p Gomawo reviewnya :)

Leedae : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Baek emang frontal suka nyolok mata orang :p Haha, Yeon juga pengen ikutan gampar Thehun nih :D Mian ne, adegan sadisnya eomma dipotong karena kepanjagan u,u Gomawo reviewnya :)

HouseGirlAttack : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Teknik air? Ne bakal Yeon usahain chap depan :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

lestarirahyu : Saya juga suka cerita dan film psiko :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

Cherry030288 : Haloo eon :D Waaah, Chukkae ne eon buat kedatangan 'yeobo' nya hehehe :D Wkwk Chanyeol ama Sehun emang koplak tuh eon :p Tapi mian ne eon chap yang ini ga sadis gara-gara dipotong di chap depan u,u Hihi, jawabannya salah eon :p #sodorinkepalaseohyun. Sip itu Seohyun udah dikubur lho :p Gomawo reviewnya :)

hanum sal : Hihi jawabannya salah :p #ngasihjusjeruk. Gomawo reviewnya :)

Riyoung Kim : Wkwk, ntar Lay bakalan nyusul Suho lho :p Gomawo reviewnya :)

Lee MingKyu : CHUKKAE! Jawaban dan penjelasannya bener :D #ngasihvoucherdobel. LuBaek emang psiko unyu wkwk. Eh merinding? Waduh berasa bikin fanfic horor :D Colok mata kan seru loh wkwk :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu : Waa mian ne, chap yang ini ga sadis gara-gara dipotong di chap depan u,u Ini BaekYeol nya udah ada momentnya dikit wkwk :p Gomawo reviewnya :)

ParkYeon Chan : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Waaa berarti kita sama-sama selingkuhannya Chanyeol ne? Wakaka~ Yup, nama sama dengan bias yang sama :D Hihi, iya dong, pokoknya Chanyeol ga akan dibunuh :p Mian ne, acara masakmasaknya harus diundur chap depan karena kepanjagan u,u Gomawo reviewnya :)

WinterHeaven : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Waaa love you tooo #bruk :D Sehun jadi psiko? Ntar malah saling bunuh sama Lulu dong :p Tapi ntar Sehun bakal jadi semenya Lulu kok :p Gomawo reviewnya :)

Guest : Chap yang ini ga sadis kok hehe :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

yeoxoree : Hihi jawabannya salah :p #ngasihkepalaHyunA. Wkwk, jadi berasa kayak lamaran aja :p Huaa yang nyebelin itu keluarganya Baek #ditendang. Film darah? Woah, bagi-bagi judulnya dong :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

Park Yeon Ah : Wkwk maruk banget jawabannya semua :p Yang bener aku yang request :p Okelaah, kuberi hadiah yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, yaituuuu.. jeng.. jeng.. potongan jidatnya Yoochun :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

chaerin : CHUKKAE! Jawabannya bener :D #ngasihvoucher. Hey jugaaa :D Woah, beneran ini sadisnya beda? :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

.

.

**A/N lagi :**

GYAAAAAA! Mian banget ne u,u Chap yang ini terpaksa Yeon potong karena kepanjangan. Pokoknya beneran deh buat nebus semua kesalahan Yeon di chap ini, Yeon bakal bikin chap depan yang full bloody, korbannya ada : **Jongmin, Jongdae, Xiumin, Lay.** Pokoknya chap depan kita pesta darah alias **BLOODY PARTY **wkwk:D

Ah ya, Yeon boleh minta saran ga? Sebaiknya fanfic ini dipindah ke Rated M atau tetap di Rated T?

.

.

.

Gomawo :)

.

.

.

**REVIEW?** (sodorin peralatan jahit Baek)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** :

Oaaaaa.. Mungkin chap ini bakal jadi yang tersadis dan TERFRONTAL (?) dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tapi masih **mungkin** sih u,u

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Psycho Family © **Park Ri Yeon**

Genre : DARK-HUMOR!

Warning : OOC, **SHOU-AI**, DEATH CHARA!

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

.

**SPECIAL WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER :**

EXTRA BLOODY SCENE!

LITTLE-CANNIBALISM!

DON'T READ WHILE EATING!

.

.

.

**P**_S_Y**C**_H_O _F_A**M**_I_L**Y**

'Once you meet them, nothing can save you.'

.

.

.

**Sreeeet!**

**Sreeeet!**

**Sreeeet!**

Terdengar suara sayatan berulangkali yang berasal dari arah kamar mandi. Seorang namja dewasa bertubuh mungil nampak mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran bathup, ia terus menggerakkan tangan kanannya secara searah di dalam bathup, seperti sedang mengupas sesuatu.

Kyungsoo –namja dewasa– sesekali menyingkirkan 'kulit' yang menempel di **pengupas kentang**nya ke dalam tong sampah di sampingnya. Dengan sangat sabar dan telaten ia terus melakukan kegiatannya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo hanya bisa sabar jika hal tersebut menyangkut tentang 'masakan'.

**Cyuuur..**

Kyungsoo menyalakan shower yang berada di atasnya, sontak air yang keluar membuat cairan merah pekat yang sebelumnya menggenang, kini mengalir menuju lubang pembuangan. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan darah yang mengotori seluruh tangannya, karena baginya ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Apa sakit?" Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Jongmin yang kini menutup matanya erat dengan bibir yang bergetar, jelas sekali bahwa namja kecil itu begitu ketakutan sekarang. Meski ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja 'dikuliti dalam keadaan sadar' itu sangat mengerikan bagi namja kecil seusianya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek, ia kembali menekuni kegiatannya semula. Sekarang ini giliran menguliti tangan bagian kirinya. Kyungsoo menekan lembut pengupas kentang ke lengan Jongmin, setelah dirasa cukup dalam ia segera menyeretnya cepat menuju punggung tangannya.

**Sreeeeet!**

**Craaaat! Craaaat!**

Kulitnya sontak menggumpal terkelupas dengan memperlihatkan daging segar berwarna kemerahan, darah bermuncratan kemana-mana tiap kali Kyungsoo menyeret pengupasnya. Bukan hanya tangan Kyungsoo yang terciprat kali ini, melainkan wajah dan bajunya juga. Namun Kyungsoo justru semakin menikmatinya, ia seperti kembali ke **masa lalunya **dimana ia bisa seleluasa ini bermain dengan banyak darah.

Jongmin merasa kepalanya berputar hebat, gejala 5L (Lemah Letih Lelah Lesu Lunglai) serasa melingkupinya saat ini. Jelas saja namja berumur sepuluh tahun tersebut mengalami anemia seketika, apalagi dengan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Bibirnya semakin memucat yang menandakan bahwa ia kekurangan begitu banyak darah.

Kyungsoo kini beralih menguliti kedua kaki Jongmin, setidaknya ia merasa senang karena Jongmin memiliki tubuh yang lumayan berisi sehingga daging yang dihasilkan akan cukup untuk masakannya nanti. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat pada Sehun,

"Kalau bocah albino itu, pasti hanya bisa dijadikan sup tulang -_-" namun Kyungsoo tersenyum beberapa detik setelahnya, sepertinya ia akan benar-benar melakukannya jika nanti Sehun tak berhasil membuat Kai sembuh dari phobianya.

Melihat seluruh tubuh Jongmin yang kini telah terkuliti sempurna, Kyungsoo segera mengambil gagang shower yang masih mengucurkan air untuk membersihkan seluruh darah yang masih menempel di daging Jongmin. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menggosok beberapa bagian tertentu agar seluruh darah yang menempel benar-benar hilang dan bersih.

"Nah, selesai," ia tersenyum memandang daging berwarna kemerahan segar dihadapannya. Seluruh kulit di tubuh Jongmin benar-benar terkelupas sempurna, hanya menyisakan kulit di bagian leher dan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo segera meraih pisau daging yang sudah ia persiapkan di sampingnya. Menimbang-nimbang pisaunya di atas tubuh Jongmin, berusaha membuat potongan daging yang terlihat se-perfect mungkin. Setelah dirasa cukup pas, Kyungsoo mengangkat pisau dagingnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara,

**TAK!**

**TAK!**

**TAK!**

Dengan ketepatan yang sangat akurat, Kyungsoo memotong kaki kanan Jongmin menjadi tiga bagian dengan ukuran yang sama besar. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Kyungsoo menaruhnya satu per satu ke dalam panci besar di sampingnya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama di bagian kaki dan tangan yang lainnya.

"Tinggal membersihkan bagian dalamnya," ia memandang tubuh yang kini telah kehilangan seluruh anggota geraknya di depannya. Ia meletakkan pisau dagingnya dan giliran meraih pisau dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menusukkannya ke perut Jongmin,

**Cleb!**

**Sreeeeeet!**

Ia menariknya secara vertikal ke atas, yang membuat bagian perut hingga dada Jongmin terbelah sempurna, memperlihatkan seluruh bagian organ tubuh manusia pada umumnya.

**Kryyykkk!**

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo merogoh bagian dalam perut Jongmin, setelah menggenggam apa yang dicarinya, ia segera menariknya keluar perlahan. Sesuatu yang licin lembek serta kenyal, begitu panjang melintang dengan lumuran darah merah pekat. Kyungsoo mengangkatnya tinggi, sama sekali tak memperdulikan darah yang kini mengalir melumuri tangannya. Sedikitpun ia tak merasa jijik atau mual dengan sesuatu berwarna pink pucat yang bernama 'usus' di genggamannya.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka ada disini ya?" Kyungsoo terkikik sendiri membayangkan bagaimana jika Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kai berada disini bersamanya sekarang. Kira-kira beginilah bayangan Kyungsoo,

**Luhan** : "Eomma! Benda itu sangat menggelikan!" (memasang tampang jijik)

**Baekhyun** : "Berantakan sekali, aku harus menyatukannya, eomma!" (menyiapkan peralatan jahit)

**Kai** : "..." (langsung pingsan)

"Hahahaha~" Kyungsoo terbahak sendiri membayangkannya, tentu saja ia tak akan setega itu membuat Kai pingsan karenanya. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya dengan juntaian usus di tangannya, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menggulungnya di punggung tangan kirinya.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengiris bagian ujung ususnya yang kini telah tergulung sempurna agar bisa terlepas. Setelah mencucinya dengan shower hingga bersih, Kyungsoo segera memasukkannya ke panci lain yang berukuran sedang. Sepertinya ia membawa banyak panci ke kamar mandi -_-

"Apa aku harus melibatkan organ dalamnya juga?" kedua mata Kyungsoo melirik ke arah belahan di rongga dada Jongmin. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuangnya saja. Jantung, paru-paru, hati, ginjal, dan organ-organ lainnya ia masukkan dengan sangat hati-hati ke dalam kantong plastik. Tentu saja ia memasukkannya setelah mencucinya hingga benar-benar bersih.

**Cyuuuur..**

Kyungsoo kembali mengucurkan air shower untuk membersihkan bagian dalam tubuh Jongmin yang kini telah kosong. Tak lupa ia juga membasuh wajah Jongmin yang kini memucat agar terlihat lebih segar. Tentu saja Kyungsoo yakin bahwa bocah berusia sepuluh tahun di depannya ini telah kehilangan nyawanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Yah, setidaknya Jongmin tak merasakan rasa sakit apapun di sela-sela (?) proses kematiannya.

"Pertama, hilangkan dulu bau amisnya," gumam Kyungsoo pelan sembari mengiris beberapa lemon di atas talenan. Saat ini ia tengah berada di dapur, dengan sebuah panci yang berada di sampingnya. Tepat di bawah panci tersebut, sebuah kompor menyala dengan api sedang.

**Plung!**

Kyungsoo memasukkan sekitar tiga potongan lemon segar ke dalam rebusan 'daging' di dalam panci. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo segera menutup pancinya dan menunggunya hingga matang. Pandangannya kini terarah pada panci berukuran sedang di sisi kompor yang lainnya. Jika panci pertama tadi adalah daging, berarti sudah dipastikan kalau panci kedua ini berisi usus.

**Pyuuur!**

Ia menuangkan beberapa gelas air mendidih bercampur garam yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Setelah dirasa airnya cukup pas, Kyungsoo segera menutup pancinya dan menyalakan kompornya dengan api kecil. Usus ini sudah terlalu lembek, maka dari itu Kyungsoo hanya berniat untuk merebusnya sebentar saja, sekitar tiga menit cukup untuk membuatnya matang sempurna.

Sembari menunggu, ia beralih lagi ke arah teflon untuk menumis bawang bombay dan bawang putih yang telah dicincangnya. Tangan kanannya terus mengaduk-aduknya dengan susuk (?) sementara tangan kirinya memasukkan potongan sosis dan tomat cincang.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo memasukkan bahan-bahan lain secara berurutan yaitu, saos tomat, saos cabai, gula, lada, garam dan sedikit air. Ia terus menganduk-aduknya hingga mengental, setelah kekentalannya dirasa cukup, Kyungsoo segera mematikan kompornya.

"Mashita~" Kyungsoo menirukan ucapan Jongmin 'saat masih hidup' ketika mencicipi masakannya sendiri. Tak lupa ia juga mematikan kompor di sebelahnya lagi mengingat sekarang sudah tiga menit. Setelah meniriskan 'usus' dan menaruhnya di piring besar di depannya, Kyungsoo segera menuangkan saos yang telah dibuatnya ke atas usus tersebut,

"Menu pembuka telah siap,"

.

.

.

Seekor rusa berwarna biru tua dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya nampak sedang menyetrika bajunya di atas tatakan (?) setrika, sedetik kemudian ia beralih ke arah adonan kue di belakangnya dan mencampur adonannya dengan mixer di tangannya.

**Ting Tong!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu, ia segera menaruh mixernya yang masih berputar di atas meja. Setelah itu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati seekor panda berwarna pink (?) di depannya. Ternyata itu adalah kekasihnya yang kini membawa hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya.

**Whuuuushh!**

Mendadak angin dari luar bertiup kencang, yang sontak membuat handuk si rusa biru ikut terbawa terbang entah kemana.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" si panda pink berteriak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Si rusa biru yang awalnya masih memasang tampang cengo, kini melirik ke arah bagian bawahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati handuknya tak lagi menempel di pinggangnya.

"Uwaaaaa!" ia ikut berteriak dan berlari panik ke arah bajunya yang kini mengepulkan asap terbakar karena setrika yang masih menindihnya.

**Duk!**

Secara tak sengaja kakinya tersandung oleh kabel yang menjuntai, menyebabkan kepalanya menabrak ujung tatakan setrika, sehingga setrika yang masih panas melayang ke arah wajah si panda pink yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

**Nyeeeeess!**

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" sontak si panda pink berteriak kepanasan saat setrika tersebut berhasil mengenai wajahnya, membuat wajahnya melepuh dengan warna merah gosong dan asap yang mengepul.

Sedangkan si rusa biru tengah kerepotan memakai bajunya yang kini menutupi wajahnya, secara tak segaja tangannya menyenggol kencang mixer yang masih berputar, membuatnya lagi-lagi melayang ke arah wajah si panda pink yang masih merintih kepanasan,

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

**Nguuuuuung!**

** Kryyyyyk! Kryyyyyk! Kryyyyyk!**

Mixer yang melayang berhasil masuk ke bola mata si panda pink, membuat kedua matanya ter-mixer dan terkoyak kencang. Sontak darah bercipratan kemana-mana dengan keadaan bola mata yang kini sudah tak berbentuk.

"Ughahahaha.. aghh!" Kai yang kini terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya terbahak melihat tayangan kartun berjudul **'Happy Tree Friends'** di depannya. Ya, rusa biru dan panda pink tadi adalah tokoh pemain dari kartun yang di tontonnya. Kai merutuki keadaan tenggorokannya yang kini masih terluka, hal itu menyebabkan rasa perih muncul saat ia ingin tertawa kencang.

'Rusa biru yang idiot, mirip Chanyeol,' batin Sehun yang kini berada di sebelah Kai, ternyata mereka berdua saat ini tengah menontonnya bersama di kamar Kai. Ini termasuk ke dalam tes terapi Sehun, untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh phobia darah Kai.

Melihat Kai yang kini malah tertawa, membuat Sehun mengetahui bahwa phobia Kai tidak akan muncul pada darah versi kartun dalam media televisi. Sekarang Sehun beralih ke tahap tes berikutnya, yaitu darah versi anime atau kartun dalam bentuk manusia. Kali ini Sehun telah memilih anime yang menurutnya cukup sadis, berjudul **'Elfen Lied'**.

**Craaaaaash!**

Terdengar suara sayatan begitu pertama kali Sehun menyalakannya, ia memang sengaja langsung men-skip-nya ke bagian pembunuhan. Dimana kini terlihat seorang yeoja berambut pink dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang terpotong-potong, darah segar bercipratan kemana-mana dengan daging berwarna pink kemerahan tanpa adanya sensor sedikitpun.

"Ck! Terlalu berlebihan," gumam Kai dengan tatapan malas saat melihat seluruh ruangan di dalam anime tersebut tertutupi oleh darah sepenuhnya, padahal darah hanya berasal dari satu orang saja. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mengendikkan bahu cuek, oke berarti ia akan beralih ke tahap selanjutnya yaitu darah versi manusia tapi masih dalam media televisi. Dan film yang menjadi pilihannya kali ini adalah **'SAW'**.

Ah ya, jangan tanya darimana Sehun mendapatkan semua tayangan berbau gore tersebut, mungkin saja ia mendapatkannya dari Luhan.

"**AAAAAAAARGGGH!"**

Suara teriakan seorang namja terdengar begitu menggelegar, saat ini sebuah pisau besar terayun di atas tubuhnya yang terlentang secara vertikal. Darah terciprat kemana-mana, apalagi pisau besar tersebut semakin bergeser turun, yang tidak hanya membuat perutnya terbelah, namun membuat organ dalamnya ikut terkoyak. Dan teriakan terakhir terdengar sebelum pisau tersebut berayun dan berhasil membelah dari dagu sampai atas kepalanya menjadi dua bagian.

"Pembunuhan yang merepotkan," gumam Kai lagi, menurutnya pembunuhan dengan alat-alat besar seperti itu sangat merepotkan. Apalagi sang pembunuh hanya mengandalkan 'alat otomatis' serta tidak menampakkan wajahnya secara langsung di hadapan korbannya, itu sama sekali tidak 'pemberani', menurut Kai -_-

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya memasang tampang acuh, oke oke ia akui kalau Kai adalah seorang pembunuh yang 'pemberani', berani menangani korbannya secara langsung tanpa menggunakan topeng apapun. Tapi, hei! Mana ada seorang pembunuh phobia darah? Itu terdengar sangat tidak keren!

"Tinggal dua tahap terakhir," gumam Sehun pelan sembari memandang seekor kelinci yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Sedari tadi ia memang membawa kelinci berbulu abu-abu yang terlihat sangat unyu di pangkuannya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia membawanya, tentu saja ini untuk bahan 'tes terapi' Kai.

Sehun awalnya meminta pada Luhan untuk membawakannya seekor merpati atau hewan kecil lainnya yang telah terluka untuk menunjukkan darahnya pada Kai. Tapi Luhan malah membawakannya seekor kelinci unyu yang nampak sehat dengan sebuah pisau di tangannya sembari berkata,

'**Hanya ada ini, kalau kau butuh darahnya tinggal potong saja,'** setelah mengucapkannya Luhan menekan pisau tersebut ke leher si kelinci. Sehun yang melihatnya sontak mencegahnya dan segera merebut kelincinya sembari berkata bahwa ia sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Setidaknya ia hanya akan menggores kakinya sedikit, tidak sampai membunuhnya seperti yang akan dilakukan Luhan. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun sangat merasa tak tega untuk melukai hewan sedikitpun.

"Mianhae, ne?" gumam Sehun perlahan sembari mengarahkan pisau kecil di tangannya ke arah kaki kelinci tersebut. Sontak kelinci di pangkuannya kini memberontak kesana kemari minta dilepaskan saat Sehun berusaha menggores kakinya.

**Sret!**

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Sehun segera menyodorkan kelinci yang telah terluka pada Kai. Darah kemerahan sedikit mengalir dari kakinya, hanya sedikit karena Sehun tak tega melukainya lebih dalam.

Kai yang sebelumnya masih menonton tayangan televisi di depannya kini memandang heran ke arah kelinci yang disodorkan Sehun,

"Memangnya kenapa kelinci itu?" tanya Kai dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat, Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng perlahan sembari menundukkan badannya untuk melepaskan kelinci tersebut ke lantai.

'Berarti hanya darah manusia asli tanpa media televisi,' batin Sehun mengambil kesimpulan sembari meminum jus yang telah Luhan persiapkan untuknya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia berpikir lagi, phobia Kai akan muncul saat darah tersebut di depan matanya atau saat mengenainya?

**Praang!**

Gelas minuman yang ada di tangan Sehun terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping. Sehun memang sengaja melakukannya, dan Kai yang mendengarnya hanya melirik cuek sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke televisi.

**Sret!**

Sehun menggores telapak tangannya sendiri dengan pecahan gelasnya. Yah, sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin melukai dirinya sendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjur menikmati perannya sebagai seorang 'psikolog' hingga akhirnya ia rela mengorbankan darahnya sendiri untuk melanjutkan penelitiannya.

Sehun kembali menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Kai, kali ini disertai luka goresan dengan darah segar yang terus menetes. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dan sontak memasang ekspresi tegang saat melihat darah di telapak tangan Sehun. Hanya ekspresi tegang dan waspada, seolah sangat takut kalau darah tersebut sampai mengenainya.

Bingo!

Berarti phobia Kai hanya akan muncul saat darah dari manusia asli mengenainya.

Tapi entah mengapa mendadak seringai jahil terukir di bibir Sehun, jarang-jarang ia bisa mengerjai seorang 'pembunuh bayaran kelas tinggi' seperti ini.

Sehun semakin mendekatkan tangannya ke arah Kai, hal itu sontak membuat Kai memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan, masih dengan ekspresi tegangnya.

**Sret!**

Secepat kilat Sehun menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya, melihat itu Kai menghela nafas lega sembari memasang wajah santainya kembali.

**Sret!**

Sehun menunjukkan tangannya lagi, Kai memasang ekspresi tegang lagi.

**Sret!**

Sehun menyembunyikan tangannya lagi, wajah Kai kembali santai lagi.

**Sret!**

Sehun menunjukkan tangannya lagi, Kai memasang ekspresi tegang lagi.

**Sret!**

Sehun menyembunyikan tangannya lagi, wajah Kai kembali santai lagi.

**Sre–**

**DUAAGH!**

Sehun yang hampir menunjukkan tangannya lagi ke hadapan Kai, mendadak terpental dari atas kasur. Ternyata Luhan yang tiba-tiba menendang perut Sehun dengan sangat keras hingga membuatnya terlempar ke lantai.

Awalnya Luhan hanya ingin mengecek keadaan Kai, namun saat ia melihat Sehun tengah mengerjai appanya dengan darah di tangannya, sontak membuatnya kesal hingga akhirnya ia menendang Sehun hingga kini membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan di atas lantai.

"Rasakan!" Luhan hampir saja menginjak kepala Sehun yang terbaring di lantai, tapi terhenti saat secara tak sengaja pendengarannya menangkap deru nafas Kai yang tersengal. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kai yang kini berusaha melepas bajunya dengan panik. Sepertinya darah di tangan Sehun berhasil terciprat ke baju Kai saat Luhan menendangnya tadi.

**Kreeeek!**

"Tenanglah appa, darahnya sudah hilang," Luhan berusaha menenangkan Kai setelah berhasil merobek paksa T-shirt yang dikenakan Kai. Mendengar itu, Kai sontak menghela nafas lega dan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di tempat tidur. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemari, bermaksud mengambilkan pakaian lain untuk appanya,

"Appa istirahat saja dulu, aku akan mengurus manusia ini," ujar Luhan santai sembari menyodorkan pakaian untuk Kai. Kai hanya mengangguk dan memakainya, setelah itu ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri.

**Sreeeek!**

" Aww! Hei! Lepaskan aku! Aduh!" heboh Sehun sembari memberontak saat Luhan menarik paksa kerah belakangnya untuk menyeretnya keluar dari kamar appanya. Luhan hanya cuek menanggapinya dan masih terus menyeret Sehun hingga mendekati tangga. Kamar Kai kan berada di lantai atas, sepertinya Luhan bermaksud untuk membawanya ke ruang tengah di lantai bawah.

Sehun hampir saja berdiri saat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di ujung tangga. Ia mengira bahwa Luhan tidak mungkin akan terus menyeretnya saat menuruni tangga, tapi ternyata dia salah..

**BRUK!**

**DUK!**

**DUK!**

**DUK!**

"ARRGH! HEI ADUH! INI SAKIT!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan saat Luhan terus menyeretnya menuruni tangga, ini menyebabkan tulang ekornya terhantam oleh beberapa anak tangga yang dilaluinya. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan cuek sembari terus menyeret kerah belakang Sehun.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AWW! ADUH!"

"AKU BISA BUTA KALAU SEPERTI INI!"

"HEI! PERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI MANUSIA!"

"ARGH! LEPAS–"

**Gluduk! Gluduk! Gluduk!**

Luhan yang merasa bahwa Sehun sangat berisik segera melepaskan tangannya secara tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat Sehun yang tidak siap sontak tergelinding melewati beberapa anak tangga sebelum akhirnya terjerembab di lantai bawah.

"Argghh!" teriak Sehun lirih saat posisinya kini tertelungkup di lantai dengan kepala yang membentur lantai duluan, seluruh tulang di tubuhnya serasa remuk dan hancur. Mungkin nasibnya masih bisa dikatakan 'beruntung' melihat keadaannya yang kini lumayan baik-baik saja setelah tergelinding dari tangga. Lihatlah, dari keseluruhan anggota tubuhnya, hanya pelipisnya saja yang sedikit berdarah akibat tergores pinggiran anak tangga.

"Ck! Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, appa tidak akan bisa tidur!" Luhan membalikkan posisi Sehun agar terlentang dengan kaki kanannya, membuat Sehun benar-benar merasa tak dihargai sebagai sesama manusia.

Namun dirinya sama sekali tak bisa memprotes mengingat seluruh tubuhnya yang kini benar-benar terasa nyeri. Sehingga ia hanya terdiam saja begitu Luhan lagi-lagi menyeretnya menuju sofa, meski kali ini Luhan menyeretnya dengan menarik kaki kanannya.

"Sekarang duduklah di sofa, aku akan menghilangkan darahmu," perintah Luhan sembari memandang Sehun yang masih dalam posisi terlentang di lantai. Setidaknya Luhan harus menghilangkan darah di tangan dan di pelipis Sehun agar saat Sehun melakukan terapi pada Kai, phobia appanya itu tak akan kambuh.

Sehun sama sekali tak menjawab perkataan Luhan, wajahnya kini menyiratkan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Beberapa kali Luhan dapat mendengar rintihan samar dari mulut Sehun meski sangat pelan. Luhan yang melihatnya, sontak memasang tampang iba. Bagaimanapun perbuatannya sepertinya sudah keterlaluan. Padahal kan Sehun sudah mau berbaik hati akan melakukan terapi penyembuhan pada appanya.

**Sret!**

"Eh?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kaget, jarak wajah diantara mereka berdua saat ini benar-benar dekat.

"Wae? Tentu saja aku kuat," Luhan kini balas menatap Sehun dengan pandangan 'jangan remehkan aku!' yang ada di gendongannya.

Eh, gendongannya?

Ternyata tanpa diduga dan tanpa disangka oleh Sehun, Luhan tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridal style untuk membaringkannya ke atas sofa. Selama proses penggendongan (?) menuju sofa, Sehun terus mendongak menatap wajah Luhan dengan pandangan percampuran antara bingung, kaget dan kagum.

"Ck! Aku ini manly!" protes Luhan saat Sehun masih terus menatapnya bahkan hingga tubuhnya telah terbaring di atas sofa. Sehun yang mendengar protesan Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan, membuat Luhan mendengus pelan melihatnya.

"Kukira kau tipikal uke," Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan aneh, dirinya kan memang uke.

"Hei, aku ini bukan tipe uke yang lemah, bagaimanapun juga aku kan namja," ucap Luhan membanggakan dirinya, Sehun yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau seme?" tebak Sehun sembari memasang cengirannya ke arah Luhan. Eh? Hei, sejak kapan Sehun terlihat OOC seperti ini? Lagipula namja itu biasanya terkesan dingin dan malas mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Bukan lah. Memang siapa ukeku nanti?" Luhan pura-pura tak peduli dengan perubahan sikap Sehun, sehingga dia hanya menanggapinya biasa saja.

"Tentu saja aku," jawab Sehun bangga dengan senyum merekahnya, Luhan yang mendengarnya sontak memasang tampang cengo,

"MWO! HEI OTAKMU PASTI TERBENTUR TADI!"

.

.

.

"Woahh.. kelihatannya lezat sekali," ucap Xiumin saat melihat menu pembuka yang terhidang di hadapannya dan Jongdae. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka telah pulang dari urusannya, sehingga Kyungsoo langsung membawa masakannya ke atas meja makan.

"Sekalian saja makan bersama kami," tawar Jongdae saat Kyungsoo akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dapur, mendengar itu Kyungsoo hanya menolaknya secara halus dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aromanya enak sekali, mari makan~" ucap Xiumin sebelum akhirnya melahap 'spaghetti' di depannya. Sebenarnya ia agak janggal dengan ukuran spaghettinya yang bisa dibilang tidak normal, mungkin terlalu besar? Tapi entahlah, bagi Xiumin yang penting rasanya delicious.

"Sebenarnya bentuk dan warnanya agak aneh, tapi mashita~" komentar Jongdae sembari melahap makanan berwarna agak pink dan kenyal di piringnya. Beberapa kali ia terlihat kesulitan menyumpitnya karena ukurannya yang terlalu besar dan licin, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih menggunakan garpu.

"Ne, lagipula spaghettinya menyambung teru–"

"Silahkan," Xiumin yang belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya mendadak terpotong saat Kyungsoo datang dan menaruh sebuah mangkok besar di atas meja makan. Lagi-lagi aromanya membuat Xiumin ingin segera memakannya, padahal spaghetti di piringnya saja belum habis.

"Aromanya enak, apa itu sup?" tanya Xiumin sembari menunjuk mangkok besar tersebut dengan sumpit di tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, ia segera membagi sup tersebut ke dalam dua mangkok yang berukuran lebih kecil sebelum memberikannya ke hadapan Jongdae dan Xiumin.

"Ini benar-benar enak, sebaiknya kau menggantikan Seohyun saja, ne?" puji Xiumin setelah mencicipi sup daging yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya. Mendengar itu, Jongdae sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Xiumin. Bukan apa-apa sih, dia cuma tidak ingin kalau berat badan 'istrinya' semakin naik.

"Eh, Xiumin-ah, nanti pipimu semakin chubby lho,"

"Biar saja," Xiumin tak menanggapi ucapan Jongdae, dan lebih memilih sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri. Melihat itu, Jongdae hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya, dimana Jongmin?" entah ilusi atau apa, sekilas Jongdae dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyumannya. Hanya sedetik, karena di detik berikutnya Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil sebuah piring besar dengan tudung saji yang juga besar.

"Sebenarnya daritadi dia ada disini," ujar Kyungsoo sembari meletakkan tudung saji tersebut ke atas meja makan.

"Eh, dimana?" Jongdae celingukan mencari keberadaan aegyanya yang mungkin ada di sekitarnya.

"Dipiring kalian," jawab Kyungsoo kalem sembari memasang senyuman manisnya. Jongdae yang mendengarnya sontak mengerutkan alisnya bingung, sedangkan Xiumin yang masih sibuk mengunyah daging di supnya sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" bingung Jongdae sembari memeriksa bawah piringnya, ia juga hampir memeriksanya di bawah mangkok Xiumin, tapi tidak jadi karena Xiumin segera memukul tangannya yang hampir menyentuh mangkoknya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sontak memasang ekspresi datar, sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini?

Dengan masih berusaha mempertahankan wajah kalemnya, Kyungsoo segera meraih penutup saji di depannya.

**Sret!**

"Dia disini!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat sembari menampilkan senyum lebarnya saat membuka tutup sajinya. Dibalik tudung saji tersebut, munculah 'kepala' Jongmin yang tepat memandang ke arah mereka berdua dengan mata terbuka.

**Hening..**

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengubah ekspresinya menjadi bingung saat Jongdae maupun Xiumin sama sekali tak berteriak kaget melihat kepala anaknya terpenggal di depannya. Lihat saja Xiumin yang malah masih menikmati makanannya, sebegitu laparnya kah hingga tak memperdulikan anaknya sendiri? Lagipula apa dia tidak sadar kalau ia sama saja memakan anaknya sendiri?

"Jongmin-ah, jangan menjahili kami lagi," ujar Jongdae kalem layaknya orang tua menasehati anaknya. Ternyata Jongmin memang anak yang iseng, dulu ia pernah menjahili mereka berdua seperti ini, dengan bersembunyi di bawah meja dan memunculkan kepalanya secara mendadak tepat di tengah-tengah meja makan.

Namun kali ini Jongdae tak akan tertipu oleh kejahilan aegyanya lagi, sehingga dengan cepat ia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah meja untuk menarik Jongmin keluar.

"Lho?" gumamnya bingung saat tak mendapati tubuh Jongmin yang bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Eh?

**Itu berarti?**

"Xiumin-ah, se..sepertinya kali ini asli," Jongdae kembali menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan dengan wajah yang memucat, melihat itu sontak senyum Kyungsoo kembali merekah. Sedangkan Xiumin yang masih sibuk makan, kini menolehkan kepalanya bingung ke arah Jongdae,

"Asli bagaima–"

"Tentu saja ini asli!"

**Tuing!**

Dengan sengaja Kyungsoo melemparkan 'kepala' Jongmin ke arah mereka berdua.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

"Itu berarti.."

Xiumin memandang ngeri ke arah mangkok di hadapannya.

"..HOEEEEEEK!"

.

.

.

Seorang namja nampak duduk terdiam di jok mobil bagian depannya, sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kaca sampingnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah rumah yang berada di seberang mobilnya terparkir.

"Baekkie kenapa lama sekali," gumamnya sembari melirik ke arah arloji di tangannya, ini sudah lebih dari satu jam semenjak Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Ya, mereka berdua memang datang kemari untuk melakukan 'kunjungan' ke rumah Zhang Yixing.

Baekhyun memang melarang Chanyeol untuk ikut masuk ke dalam rumah Lay dengannya, dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di dalam mobil sampai ia kembali. Tapi ini sudah satu jam lamanya dan Baekhyun belum juga kembali.

Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu khawatir mengingat kelakuan frontal Baekhyun selama ini, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya cemas. Baekhyun itu tipe orang yang menyukai tantangan, tidak seperti Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih untuk membuat korbannya pingsan atau tak berdaya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyiksanya.

Jadi, sudah bisa dipastikan Baekhyun akan selalu mendapat luka 'perlawanan' tiap kali ia menyiksa korbannya.

"Masuk tidak ya?" gumam Chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar ragu, bisa-bisa Baekhyun marah kalau sampai ia tak menuruti perkataannya untuk menunggunya di dalam mobil saja.

"Masuk saja lah," Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan bersiap untuk menyebrang jalan, namun sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar balik langkahnya,

"Nggak jadi deh,"

.

.

.

"KAU PIKIR BISA MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN MUDAH, HAH?" bentak seorang namja sembari menginjak kencang dada namja lainnya yang terlentang di lantai. Keadaan keduanya terlihat acak-acakan dengan berbagai luka sayatan maupun goresan yang menghiasi wajah serta anggota badan mereka.

"TENTU SAJA! ORANG SEPERTIMU HARUS DILENYAPKAN!"

**BRUK!**

Baekhyun –namja terlentang di lantai– mencengkram erat pergelangan kaki Lay –namja yang menginjak– sebelum akhirnya menggesernya cepat ke samping. Membuat Lay kehilangan keseimbangan secara mendadak dan jatuh terjengkang sehingga belakang kepalanya duluan yang membentur lantai.

**Sret!**

Dengan cepat Baekhyun bangkit dan beralih untuk menindih kedua bahu Lay menggunakan lututnya agar tangan Lay tak bisa bergerak memberontak. Tangan kanan Baekhyun meraih pisau dapur dengan lumuran darah entah milik siapa yang sebelumnya tergeletak di lantai. Baekhyun mengangkatnya tinggi dan dengan cepat mengarahkan ujung tajamnya ke mata kiri Lay,

**Cleb!**

"Argh!"

Meleset.

Karena Lay reflek menggeser kepalanya sehingga pisau tersebut hanya menggores pipinya namun berhasil menembus telinga kirinya, hingga membuat daun telinganya robek.

**DUAGH!**

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Lay menendang perut Baekhyun dengan keras, yang sontak membuat Baekhyun terpental ke belakang. Lay menarik pisau yang kini menancap di lantai dan giliran menindih Baekhyun, dengan tangan kirinya yang mencengkram erat dagu Baekhyun.

"Sialan! Kau mau membuatku tuli, hah!" geram Lay sembari memegangi daun telinganya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Lebih dari itu, brengsek!" balas Baekhyun sembari meludahkan darahnya yang tergenang di mulutnya –akibat tendangan Lay barusan– mengenai wajah Lay.

"Jaga mulutmu, bajingan!" bentak Lay sembari mengusap darah Baekhyun yang mengenai wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia segera mengarahkan pisau di tangannya ke mata Baekhyun,

**Cleb!**

Baekhyun tak menghindarinya, ia malah menahan pisaunya dengan telapak tangannya, yang tentu saja membuat pisau tersebut menembus telapak tangannya. Tangan Baekhyun kini mencengkram kuat tangan Lay yang masih berusaha mendorong tangannya untuk menancapkan pisaunya ke mata Baekhyun.

"MATI KAU!" teriak Lay dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar dan mata yang terbuka lebar dengan raut wajah 'senang' saat ia menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk mendorong pisaunya.

**Hampir.**

Ujung pisau kini hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari bola mata Baekhyun, tangan kanan Baekhyun yang tertembus pisau masih terus berusaha menahan dorongan dari kedua tangan Lay.

Tangan kiri Baekhyun kini berusaha meraba-raba lantai di sampingnya, berharap menemukan benda apapun untuk menghantam Lay agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

Dapat!

**PLANG!**

Baekhyun sempat cengo mendapati apa yang ia gunakan untuk menghantam kepala Lay hingga kini ia terguling ke samping.

Sebuah..

Wajan?

Mendadak Baekhyun merasa bahwa sekarang ia sedang dalam pembunuhan : **Kyungsoo mode ON**

Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek, dan melempar wajan yang kini sudah tak berbentuk di tangannya ke sembarang arah. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Lay yang masih mengaduh kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

Sebegitu luar biasanya kah efek dari sebuah 'wajan'?

Tentu saja mengingat bagaimana wujud wajannya yang kini telah berubah abstrak.

Dan jangan lupakan merk terkenal dari wajan tersebut.

Eh, memang apa hubungannya dengan merk terkenal? -_-

"Kau mau main-main denganku, eh?" tantang Baekhyun sembari menginjak kuat leher Lay, membuat nafas Lay tersengal dan berusaha menyingkirkan kaki Baekhyun dengan mencengkramnya kuat.

"Ughuk!" wajah Lay semakin membiru akibat kekurangan oksigen, Baekhyun yang melihatnya semakin memperkuat injakannya sembari tersenyum menang. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Lay berusaha meraba lantai di sekitarnya, mencari pisau yang dijatuhkannya tadi.

**Cleb!**

** Sreeet!**

"ARGH!"

Lay berhasil menancapkan pisau di kaki Baekhyun, ia juga menyeret pisaunya secara horisontal, sehingga menimbulkan luka 'robek' di kaki Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun segera memundurkan kakinya dan dengan cepat merobek pakaiannya sendiri untuk melilitkannya ke kakinya agar pendarahannya terhenti.

Kesempatan itu Lay gunakan untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan berlari kencang untuk menerjang Baekhyun dengan pisau di tangannya.

**JLEB!**

**DUAGH!**

"UGGHH!"

Lay menusuk tepat perut Baekhyun dengan pisaunya, dan terus mendorong tusukannya hingga punggung Baekhyun menubruk tembok di belakangnya. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu bahwa Lay akan menyerangnya secara mendadak pun tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Ughuuk!" darah segar sontak keluar secara paksa dari mulut Baekhyun saat Lay memperdalam tusukannya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun berusaha menahan tusukan tersebut dengan menggenggam sisi tajam pisaunya, yang tentu saja membuat telapak tangannya berdarah.

"Rasakan!" Lay tertawa senang melihat Baekhyun yang tak bisa melawannya sekarang, ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan muntahan darah Baekhyun yang mengenai bajunya. Ia hampir saja menyeret pisau tersebut secara vertikal ke atas sebelum,

"Jangan senang dulu, bodoh!" ujar Baekhyun lirih sembari mencengkram kuat wajah Lay dengan tangan berlumuran darahnya, ia mendorong wajah Lay sekuat tenaga yang berhasil membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah sembari mengaduh kesakitan memegangi wajahnya karena Baekhyun berhasil mencakar wajahnya.

**Sret!**

"Ughh!"

Baekhyun menarik cepat pisau yang tertancap di perutnya, membuatnya kembali memuntahkan darah segar. Namun ia tak memperdulikannya, dan dengan langkah yang gontai ia berusaha melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Lay yang masih merintih memegangi wajahnya yang penuh luka goresan melintang.

**CLEB!**

"AAARRGGH!"

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Baekhyun mencengkram pundak Lay dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menghujamkan pisau tepat ke bola mata Lay. Lay sontak berteriak kesakitan saat pisau tersebut berhasil menembus mata kanannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun jatuh berlutut sembari meringis memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah,

'Sial, harusnya kupenggal saja kepalanya,' batin Baekhyun merutuki gerak refleknya yang memang selalu menusuk 'bola mata' korbannya.

**Sret!**

"AARGH! KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI, KEPARAT!" Lay yang sudah dikuasai rasa emosi segera menarik cepat pisau di matanya, tak memperdulikan bahwa bola matanya ikut keluar dan tersangkut di pisau tersebut. Ia segera melangkah ke arah Baekhyun yang masih merunduk berlutut,

**DUAGH!**

Dengan kasar Lay menghantam wajah Baekhyun dengan lututnya sehingga ia terlempar dengan belakang kepalanya yang membentur tembok.

**DUGH!**

** DUGH!**

** DUGH!**

Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk sekedar mengaduh, dengan brutal Lay terus menendang kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali hingga membentur tembok.

**JLEB!**

Dengan cepatLay menghujamkan pisau di tangannya ke pundak Baekhyun yang kini sudah tak berdaya dengan luka robek di pelipisnya akibat membentur tembok.

**Sret!**

"Argh!"

Lay menarik pisaunya kembali dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, mengarahkannya tepat ke jantung Baekhyun sembari tersenyum menang,

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA, BRENGSEK!"

**JLEB!**

"UGGHHH!"

Darah segar bermuncratan kemana-mana, diiringi dengan teriakan terakhir yang terdengar memilukan.

**BRUK!**

Tubuh Lay terhempas ke belakang dengan mata kirinya yang terbelalak kaget, sontak membuat pisau yang menancap di lehernya semakin menembus lehernya saat ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"A..apa yang kulakukan?" gugup seorang namja lain yang berada di belakang tubuh Lay, ia memandangi tangannya yang kini bergetar ketakutan. Hingga kemudian pandangannya terarah ke Baekhyun yang kini terlentang tak bergerak di lantai dengan keadaan yang mengerikan,

"BAEKHYUUUUUUUN!"

.

.

.

**NGUUUUUUUNG!**

** GRRRKK! GRRRKK! GRRRKK! **

"HMMPPPHH!"

Terdengar teriakan samar dari seorang namja, kain panjang yang melilit mulutnya membuat teriakannya teredam. Di kedua kakinya terpasang **blender** dengan pisaunya yang kini berputar kencang, membuat seluruh jari-jari beserta tulang dan dagingnya kini terkoyak bercampur menjadi satu. Tak lupa darah segarnya yang bermuncratan ke sekitarnya.

"CUKUP! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!"

Mohon namja lain yang berada di depannya, keadaannya tak lebih baik dari Xiumin –namja yang di blender– dengan kedua telapak kakinya yang tertancap di dinding atasnya oleh pisau, sehingga posisinya kini terlentang dengan kepala yang mendongak ke arah Xiumin.

"Kalau begitu cepat kemari," balas Kyungsoo santai sembari mematikan tombol blender di masing-masing kaki Xiumin.

**SRET!**

"ARGH!"

Dengan cepat Jongdae menarik kedua kakinya, yang otomatis membuat telapak kakinya terbelah hingga ke sela-sela jarinya. Namun ia berusaha tak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya, ia segera merangkak berusaha mendekati Xiumin, mengingat kakinya tak bisa digunakan untuk berdiri.

"Stop! Jangan mendekat!" cegah Kyungsoo saat Jongdae terus mendekat ke arahnya dan Xiumin, namun Jongdae seolah tak memperdulikannya dan masih terus berusaha untuk menghampiri Xiumin.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

**SREK! SREK! SREK!**

"HMMMPPH!"

Kyungsoo yang kesal karena Jongdae tak menuruti perkataannya segera mengambil **parutan** di sampingnya dan menggosokkannya cepat ke pipi chubby Xiumin. Kulit pipi Xiumin sontak terkelupas dengan cairan merah pekat yang terciprat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"BAIK, AKU BERHENTI! TOLONG HENTIKAN!" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat mendengar teriakan Jongdae. Ia segera meletakkan parutan berlumuran darah tersebut ke meja sampingnya.

"Akan kulakukan apa saja, asal lepaskan Xiumin," lirih Jongdae sembari berlutut memohon ke arah Kyungsoo, Xiumin yang melihat 'suaminya' seperti itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu, ambilkan kepala Jongmin. Aku mau dalam lima detik!" tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Jongdae segera berlari menggunakan 'kaki terbelahnya' dengan terseok-seok hingga terjatuh berulangkali, namun ia tetap berusaha berlari cepat meski mustahil hanya dalam waktu lima detik. Setelah kehilangan Jongmin, ia tentu tak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang disayanginya untuk kedua kalinya.

**Satu.**

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke meja sampingnya.

**Dua.**

Ia mengambil mixer di atas meja tersebut.

**Tiga.**

Terdengar dengungan kencang saat Kyungsoo menyalakannya.

**Empat.**

Kyungsoo mendekatkan ujung mixer yang berputar cepat ke mata Xiumin.

"LIMA!"

**NGUUUUUUUNG!**

**Krryyyyk! Krryyyyk! Krryyyyk!**

"HMMPPHH!"

Ujung mixer yang berputar cepat sontak mengoyak bola mata Xiumin, bahkan kulit di sekitarnya pun ikut terkoyak hingga nampak mengerikan. Koyakan bola mata Xiumin berhamburan kemana-mana, selaput berwarna putih bening dengan lumuran darah. Darah segar juga mengalir deras membanjiri wajah Xiumin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihatnya sembari terus mendorong mixer tersebut dengan perlahan.

"HENTIKAN! AKU SUDAH MEMBAWANYA!" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongdae yang kini merangkak dengan nafas terengah-engah, kedua tangannya memeluk 'kepala' Jongmin dengan erat, seolah-olah melindunginya.

"Oh, tukarkan bola matamu dengannya," dengan santai Kyungsoo melemparkan sebuah sendok ke arah Jongdae. Dengan ragu, Jongdae mengambil sendok tersebut dan mengarahkannya perlahan ke bola matanya sendiri.

"CEPAT!" bentak Kyungsoo tidak sabar.

Jarak ujung sendok hanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi dari bola matanya, namun Jongdae terdiam ragu apakah ia akan mencongkel matanya sendiri.

**NGUUUUNG!**

Kyungsoo kembali menekan tombol mixer di tangannya, di mana ujung mixer tersebut masih berada di rongga mata kanan Xiumin.

"NE! NE! AKAN KULAKUKAN!"

**Kryyykk!**

Jongdae menyelipkan ujung sendok tersebut ke kelopak mata bawahnya. Xiumin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggumam pelan sembari menangis, berharap bahwa Jongdae menghentikan perbuatannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, senyum di bibirnya semakin merekah seiring dengan dorongan tangan Jongdae yang mulai memaksa sendok masuk ke rongga matanya.

**Sret!**

"Ugh!"

Ia merintih kesakitan dengan amat sangat saat mulai menarik gagang sendoknya. Otot-otot matanya serasa ikut tertarik saat ia memaksa mengeluarkan bola matanya. Darah segar menguncur deras, sekilas nampak seperti menangis darah.

**Tes!**

Berhasil.

Seluruh otot matanya kini telah terputus sempurna, namun bola matanya kini terjatuh menggelinding ke arah kaki Kyungsoo.

**Krryyykk!**

Dengan sengaja Kyungsoo menginjaknya hingga penyet dengan lendir-lendir yang menempel di telapak kakinya.

"Eh, terinjak. Kalau begitu ganti dengan bola matamu yang satunya," mendengar itu, Jongdae hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan nafas yang tersengal terengah-engah. Ia sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah sedari tadi. Sedangkan Xiumin juga keadaannya tak lebih baik dari Jongdae, sebenarnya justru ia lah yang kehilangan paling banyak darah disini.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Jongdae kembali mengarahkan sendoknya ke bola matanya yang lain. Ia mendorong ujung sendok yang telah berlumuran darahnya sendiri tersebut ke kelopak mata bawahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup pas, ia segera menariknya keluar secara perlahan dan hati-hati.

'**NYANYANYA~ HIHI~ WUHUUU~'**

Mendadak terdengar ringtone ala **'Happy Tree Friends'** dari handphone Kyungsoo di sakunya.

Xiumin yang awalnya menunduk tak tega melihat keadaan Jongdae, kini menatap aneh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang tersisa.

Jongdae yang sebelumnya kesakitan menarik paksa bola matanya, kini juga memasang tampang cengo dengan bola matanya yang **bergelayut** karena belum putus dari otot matanya.

Dengan santai Kyungsoo merogoh handphonenya tanpa memperdulikan 'dua bola mata' yang menatap ilfeel ke arahnya.

'Demi apa seorang pembunuh sadis memasang ringtone seperti itu?'

"Luhan-ah, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Luhan. Sesaat wajah Kyungsoo nampak berubah serius saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan aegyanya.

"Ne, eomma akan segera kesana," sesaat setelah mengucapkannya, Kyungsoo segera melangkah meninggalkan Xiumin dan Jongdae. Sontak kesempatan itu segera digunakan Jongdae untuk merangkak mendekati Xiumin, jangan lupakan bola matanya yang masih menggantung bergelayut di wajahnya.

"Xiumin-ah, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Jongdae tersenyum lemah saat menanyakannya, melihat itu Xiumin kembali menangis. Seandainya ia tak mengijinkan Kyungsoo masuk, pasti keadaan keluarganya akan baik-baik saja sampai saat ini.

"Kita akan selamat," ujar Jongdae berusaha menenangkan Xiumin sembari mencoba melepaskan lilitan kain di mulut Xiumin.

"Siapa bilang kalian akan selamat?"

**BYUUR!**

Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Jongdae segera menyiramkan se-jerigen (?) minyak tanah ke tubuh mereka berdua. Tak lupa setelahnya ia juga menyiramkan sisa minyaknya ke sekeliling mereka.

"Dengan begini, kalian akan diduga 'mati terbakar', bukan 'mati terbunuh'," Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum liciknya sembari menyalakan pemantik api di tangan kanannya.

**Tuing!**

Dengan santai Kyungsoo melemparnya, dan entah mengapa terlihat begitu slow motion di pandangan Jongdae dan Xiumin. Dengan cepat Jongdae segera menegakkan tubuhnya untuk merengkuh Xiumin, untuk melindunginya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama," gumam Jongdae sembari tersenyum lembut sebelum,

**BWOOOOOSSSHH!**

Dengan cepat api menyebar dan membakar apapun di sekitarnya. Melihat itu Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum samar,

"Padahal aku masih ingin bermain," gumamnya lirih sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar melalui pintu belakang, kan mobilnya ada di sekitar sana. Saat melewati sebuah gundukan tanah, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya,

"Sepertinya ada yang harus kulakukan, tapi apa ya?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu, tapi entah apa karena ia sendiri juga lupa.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Sepertinya bukan hal yang penting," akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di bawah pohon besar, ia segera memasukinya dan mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan rumah yang perlahan mulai terbakar tersebut.

**Sementara itu, di suatu tempat..**

"Eunghh.." seorang yeoja nampak baru terbangun dari 'tidurnya', sesaat ia mengerjabkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali.

"Eh, ini dimana?" paniknya saat menyadari bahwa ia berada di suatu tempat yang gelap dan sempit. Sekilas ia juga bisa mencium aroma tanah yang menguar di sekitarnya.

Eh, tanah?

**Jangan-jangan?**

"KYAAAAAA KELUARKAN AKUUU!"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun," gumam seorang namja sembari memandangi kedua telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL! APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan sembari berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol –namja yang memandang tangannya– yang terduduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

"A..aku tidak tahu," jawab Chanyeol terbata dengan ekspresi kosongnya, Luhan –namja yang berteriak– sontak merengkuh pundak Chanyeol, mencoba untuk menenangkan namja yang terlihat sangat shock tersebut.

"Luhan-ah!" Luhan sontak menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari arah belakangnya.

"Ada apa? Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari celingukan mencari aegyanya yang satu lagi. Luhan hampir saja menjawab bahwa ia sendiri juga tidak tahu, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengarahkan telunjuknya ke ruang UGD dengan lemas.

Sontak kedua mata Kyungsoo dan Luhan terbelalak kaget.

"ADA APA DENGAN BAEKHYUN?" Luhan mengguncang kencang pundak Chanyeol yang masih menampilkan ekspresi kosongnya.

**Ceklek!**

Mendadak pintu ruang UGD terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar.

"Dokter! Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo segera melangkah panik mendekati dokter tersebut.

"Keadaan pasien benar-benar fatal, luka tusuk di perut serta pundaknya. Begitu juga dengan pendarahan di otaknya akibat benturan yang sangat keras–"

"TIDAK USAH BERTELE-TELE! APA BAEKHYUN SELAMAT?" bentak Luhan sembari mencengkram kuat kerah jas dokter tersebut. Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan merangkul pundaknya, hingga akhirnya Luhan melepas cengkramannya.

Sang dokter nampak menghela nafasnya pasrah, raut wajah lelah begitu tersirat di wajahnya,

"Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, pasien.."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

**A/N lagi :**

Huwaaaaa.. apa yang terjadi dengan Baekkie? *digetok* Ada yang bisa nebak apa jawaban si dokter? :D Untung itu dokternya bukan ber-pen name 'Park Ri Yeon' lagi. Kyakyakya~

Eh, ngomong-ngomong chap ini gimana? Semoga udah sadis, ne? Eheheh *nyengir*

Oh ya, chap depan bakal **END** lhoooo :D Sad ending atau Happy ending, nih? *psychosmirk*

Ah ya, buat yang request pembunuhan, mian banget ne? Yeon ga masukin ke chap ini. Tapi bakal Yeon masukin ke **Side Story** :) Yup, Yeon bakal bikin side storynya fanfic ini nanti. Istilahnya kayak OVA gitu kalo di anime :D

Yeon minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ne? Kali ini Yeon ga bisa bales review dari readers u,u mian banget ne? Tapi jujur Yeon seneng banget pokoknya baca semua reviewnya :D Sekali lagi mianhae ne?

**BIG THANKS TO :**

LimXiauZhu, mitatitu, KimMinJi, XingLay97, HaRin EXOST, hanum sal, joonseo han,AYUnhomin, shintadp, mien, Vicky98Amalia,ArRuSwari96, Oh Hannie, sasuke gmpaselleh, Kopi Luwak, WireMomo, meyris love, adanoe, Love Couple, Kikyu RKY, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, nissaa, chindrella cindy, Blacknancho, SunakumaKYUMIN, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Chonurullau40 aka Miss Zhang, Alivia rahma yanti gk bisa login, ItsChoiDesy, Lee Mingkyu, Dea, Kim Chan Min, Guest, Park YeonChan, jenny, siscaMinstalove, WinterHeaven, 7D, mirparkland,deercode, ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa, Riyoung Kim, Khe-Ai Dyanka, Yui the devil, Park Ha Woo, 0312luLuEXOticS, Deer Panda.

.

.

.

Gomawo :)

.

.

.

**REVIEW?** (Sodorin sup daging)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** :

Akhirnyaaaa.. chapter terakhir juga :D pokoknya silahkan dinikmati hidangan (?) terakhirnya nyanyanya~ Happy Reading dan semoga nggak kecewa sama endingnya *smirk*

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Psycho Family © **Park Ri Yeon**

Genre : DARK-HUMOR!

Warning : OOC, **SHOU-AI**, DEATH CHARA!

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

.

**P**_S_Y**C**_H_O _F_A**M**_I_L**Y**

'Once you meet them, nothing can save you.'

.

.

.

"Nah, cukup sekian pembelajaran kita hari ini," ucap seorang namja dewasa menutup kelas psikolognya, beliau adalah seorang dosen psikolog proffesional di Universitas tersebut. Setelah membereskan barangnya di atas meja, sang dosen segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu kelas.

"Kau langsung pulang?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun yang masih sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel miliknya.

"Tidak, aku menjemput Luhan dulu," balas Sehun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Ecieee.. makin deket aja nih," goda Chanyeol sembari menaikturunkan kedua alisnya. Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas.

"Hei, tunggu!" Chanyeol memasukkan buku-bukunya secara asal ke dalam ranselnya dan segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sehun yang hampir mencapai pintu kelas.

**Tap!**

"Jangan mengikutiku lagi," mendadak Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kau lupa 'insiden pintu' saat kelas sebelas dulu?" kedua mata Sehun menyipit tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Sejenak Chanyeol terlihat berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya sebuah cengiran terpasang di wajahnya.

"Silahkan, Tuan Sehun yang terhormat," Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya hormat ke arah Sehun dengan gestur tangannya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan segera berjalan mendahului, yang kemudian diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Kau akan ke tempat biasa?" tanya Sehun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Sekilas raut wajah Chanyeol nampak berubah sendu, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawabnya dengan raut wajah yang kembali ceria,

"Ne, tapi aku akan ke tempat Kyungsoo eomma dulu," sudah menjadi rutinitasnya 'yang pertama' untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo tiap pulang kuliah. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk paham,

"Oh, sampaikan padanya Luhan pulang bersamaku," ucapnya sembari merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci mobil, mengingat sekarang mereka hampir sampai ke tempat parkiran.

"Akan kukatakan kalau kau menculiknya," balas Chanyeol asal yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman malas oleh Sehun,

"Terserah,"

.

.

.

**Blam!**

Chanyeol nampak menutup pintu mobilnya setelah ia sampai ke tempat yang ditujunya. Yaitu tempat yang selalu dikunjunginya setiap hari, atau lebih tepatnya saat siang hari setelah kuliahnya selesai. Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tulisan hangul yang terukir begitu elegant di depannya,

**KIM Restaurant**

'Resto yang bikin kamu ganbatte!'

Cengiran bangga terpasang di wajah Chanyeol saat membaca slogan restoran tersebut, karena dialah pelopor (?) yang mengusulkannya agar menarik minat pelanggan. Setelah puas memandangi 'hasil karyanya', ia segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki resto tersebut.

"Kyungsoo eomma!" panggil Chanyeol sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengawasi beberapa koki di dapur resto. Sontak Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi dengan suara bass yang tidak sinkron dengan wajah 'cerianya' kini berada di balik jendela pembatas.

"Oh, kau sudah datang," Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah dan segera berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan kotak yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Hari ini ramai sekali," ucap Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo menggiringnya ke meja sembari memperhatikan keadaan resto yang dipenuhi pelanggan.

"Karena itu aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," ucapnya sesaat setelah ia dan Chanyeol mendudukkan diri mereka masing-masing di sebuah meja yang berlokasi di dekat jendela luar.

"Bantuan apa, eomma?"

"Tolong antarkan makan siang untuk Kai, ne?" resto miliknya yang ramai pelanggan membuatnya sibuk dan tak ada waktu untuk membawakan 'suaminya' makan siang. Kai memang namja yang manja, ia tak akan mau makan kalau tidak ada yang menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

"Oh, tentu saja," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menerima bungkusan kotak yang Kyungsoo sodorkan padanya.

"Dan ini makan siang untukmu," Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah mangkok berisi sup daging ke arah Chanyeol. Aromanya yang begitu menggelegar (?) membuat Chanyeol ingin segera mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangannya, ia menatap intens ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sibuk memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

"Nyam.. enak.. seperti biasanya," puji Chanyeol tulus sembari memasang cengirannya ke arah Kyungsoo dengan sendok yang menggantung mulutnya. Ia kembali menikmati makanannya setelah Kyungsoo balas menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak keberatan, kan.." ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap bingung ke arah Kyungsoo.

"..memanggilku eomma dan memakan masakanku setiap hari?" tepat setelah mengucapkannya Kyungsoo menghela nafas sembari menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah meja kayu klasik di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja tidak.." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyungsoo.

"..eomma sudah seperti eommaku sendiri.." kedua tangan Chanyeol kini menggenggam lembut tangan Kyungsoo, seolah memberikan ketegaran padanya. Atau lebih tepatnya berbagi 'ketegaran' satu sama lain, saling menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan yang semu.

"..lagipula masakan eomma excelent," Chanyeol yang merasa suasananya yang tiba-tiba berubah mellow, segera memasang cengiran andalannya ke arah Kyungsoo, berharap bahwa Kyungsoo bisa sedikit terhibur.

"Haha, kau ini bisa saja," Kyungsoo tertawa renyah saat mendengar pujian Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya, atau lebih tepatnya pada masakannya.

"Hehe.. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang, ne?" pamit Chanyeol sembari mendorong pelan mangkok berisi supnya yang kini telah habis. Kalau menyangkut soal masakan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memang hanya perlu membutuhkan waktu sekitar beberapa menit untuk melahapnya hingga tetes terakhir.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya segera mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengantarkan Chanyeol hingga ke pintu depan.

"Hati-hati, ne?" pesan Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan berdadah-dadah ria ke arahnya. Sesaat setelah mobil Chanyeol menghilang di balik tikungan, senyuman cerah Kyungsoo menghilang dan berubah menjadi tatapan sendu,

"Mereka begitu mirip,"

.

.

.

**'99988777444'**

Terlihat beberapa deretan angka yang tertera di sebuah layar ponsel. Seorang kepala kepolisian yang menatap deretan angka tersebut hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tepat di hadapannya tergeletak seorang korban pembunuhan yang kini telah kehilangan nyawanya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Cairan pekat berwarna merah yang berada di belakang kepalanya kini mulai mengering.

"Apa sebenarnya maksud pesan ini?" Leeteuk –kepala kepolisian– kembali mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung saat mencoba menemukan maksud yang terkandung dalam 'pesan' yang ditinggalkan Cho Kyuhyun –namja terbunuh– di ponselnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sempat mengetikkan angka-angka tersebut sebelum akhirnya nyawanya benar-benar melayang.

"Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan pelaku," ujar seorang polisi lain yang berada di sebelah Leeteuk. Mendengar itu, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tiga orang yang kini berada di belakangnya,

**Cho Sungmin **(27) Istri dari Kyuhyun

**Cho Sunghyun** (18) Anak dari Kyuhyun

**Kwon Yuri** (24) Asisten dari Kyuhyun

"Apa kalian melihat ada yang masuk kesini sebelum Kyuhyun-ssi terbunuh?" tanya Leeteuk pada mereka bertiga.

"Tidak, saat itu aku berada di dapur," jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang terdengar parau, kedua matanya juga terlihat sembab.

"Waktu itu aku sedang di kamar," kali ini aegya satu-satunya dari keluarga Cho yang menjawabnya.

"Saat itu saya menunggu Kyuhyun-ssi di ruang tamu untuk menyerahkan file," jelas Yuri saat Leeteuk giliran mengalihkan padangan ke arahnya.

"Sial, ini terlalu sulit. Apa dia belum datang?" Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bawahannya yang kini berada di sampingnya,

"Sepertinya dia belum data–"

"Aku sudah datang," sontak semua pandangan beralih ke ambang pintu, dimana seorang namja berpenampilan 'misterius' tengah berdiri menyamping. Tangan kanannya nampak meraih sebuah topi yang berada di kepalanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam saku jas panjang ala detektif yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya yang menunduk menyebabkan semua orang sulit mengenali siapa dirinya, terkecuali Leeteuk yang langsung memasang wajah jengahnya,

"Sudahlah, Jongin-ssi! Jangan main-main!" Leeteuk segera menarik tangan namja tersebut dan menyeretnya ke arah tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tergeletak.

"Hei! Aku hanya ingin terlihat keren!" protes Kai sembari menyingkirkan tangan Leeteuk yang masih mencengkramnya. Leeteuk memilih tak menanggapinya dan segera meyerahkan ponsel milik Kyuhyun,

"Kau tahu maksudnya? Ini pesan yang ditinggalkan korban," Kai segera menerima ponsel tersebut dan mencermatinya dengan seksama. Sejenak wajahnya berubah serius saat mencoba memahami maksud dari angka-angka tersebut.

"Seseorang yang sekarat tidak mungkin meninggalkan pesan yang 'tidak langsung'," Kai mulai mengungkapkan pendapatnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya 'tidak langsung'?" tanya Leeteuk yang mewakili semua pertanyaan yang yang muncul di benak semua orang yang berada disana saat mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Angka ini, mungkin membentuk sebuah kata.."

Kai merogoh sebuah ponsel **non-qwerty** dari dalam saku jasnya.

"..karena korban tidak sempat membuka aplikasi pesan,"

Semuanya hanya terdiam menunggu saat Kai mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel miliknya, sesekali ia melirikkan matanya ke arah deretan angka yang tertera di ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Pelakunya bernama 'Yuri'," jawab Kai santai sembari memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku jasnya.

Sontak semua pandangan kaget terarah pada Kwon Yuri yang merupakan sekretaris dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yuri yang merasa namanya disebut sontak membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya ke arah Kai,

"Anda pasti bercanda, Jongin-ssi.." yeoja tersebut segera mengganti raut wajah kagetnya dengan sebuah senyuman canggung, berharap apa yang dikatakan oleh namja berkulit tan tersebut hanyalah bualan semata.

"..lagipula tidak ada bukti, kan?"

"Bukti? Mudah saja," Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan mengamati beberapa bagian yang diberi tanda oleh pihak kepolisian di sekitar tubuh Kyuhyun. Pandangannya kini terfokus ke 'daerah D' dimana sebuah kapur putih tergambar melingkari beberapa bercak darah.

Kai menumpukan lutut kirinya di atas lantai, sedangkan lutut kanannya menyangga lengan kanannya. Ia terlihat memicingkan kedua matanya saat melihat sebuah bercak darah yang nampak 'rusak'. Sekilas sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Yuri,

"Saat kau melakukan kejahatan, kau melepaskan sandalmu kan?" tebak Kai yang membuat mata Yuri kembali terbelalak kaget, namun ia masih berusaha memasang wajah senormal mungkin sembari menunggu penjelasan Kai selanjutnya.

"Sandal akan menimbulkan bunyi di lantai, sehingga tidak memungkinkanmu menyelinap ke ruangan Cho Kyuhyun," kini Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sandal rumah yang masih dikenakan Yuri.

"Saat kau menghantam belakang kepala Cho Kyuhyun, sebercak darah terciprat ke lantai dan tanpa sadar kau menginjaknya," semua pandangan kini terarah ke 'daerah D' dimana terlihat sebuah bercak darah yang rusak.

"Di kaos kaki putihmu pasti ada darah," Yuri kembali membelalakkan kedua matanya, dengan ragu ia menarik kakinya dari sandal rumah yang dikenakannya. Terlihatlah sebercak warna merah pekat yang kini menghiasi bagian ujung kaos kakinya. Sontak semua orang menampakkan wajah kagetnya,

"Ternyata kau!" Sungmin melangkah mendekati Yuri dan hampir mencekiknya, namun segera di tahan oleh Sunghyun yang kini juga memasang wajah shocknya.

"Bolehkah kami memeriksa kaos kakimu?" Leeteuk kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yuri, tentu saja ia akan memastikannya dengan mengetes darah tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun membunuh suamiku satu tahun lalu," ucap Yuri tiba-tiba dengan wajah tertunduk, sontak semuanya menghentikan pergerakannya dan memasang wajah shock ke arahnya.

"A..apa kau istri dari pasien appaku yang melakukan operasi jantung?" tebak Sunghyun dengan ekspresi shocknya.

"Benar! Aku adalah istri dari laki-laki yang melakukan operasi dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang mabuk," sekilas raut wajah Yuri berubah sendu saat mengatakannya.

"Aku mengubah rambut dan namaku, lalu melamar pekerjaan sebagai asisten Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.."

"..tak ada seorang pun yang mengenaliku, menunjukkan betapa tidak pentingnya peristiwa itu bagi kalian," kali ini Sungmin dan Sunghyun benar-benar memasang raut wajah tak percaya.

"Aku mencoba mendapat kesaksian dari rumah sakit untuk menuntut Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.." Yuri menundukkan wajahnya sembari menghela nafas dalam, semuanya hanya terdiam mendengarkan tanpa ada niatan akan menyela.

"..tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mau, mereka takut dengan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi," kini Yuri mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tubuh tak bernyawa Kyuhyun yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Jadi kau ingin membalaskan dendam untuk suamimu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada yang tegas namun terdengar lembut.

"Hari ini peringatan kematian suamiku," Yuri tak menanggapi pertanyaan Leeteuk, dan sorot matanya berubah sendu saat mengucapkannya.

"Tapi aku tak menyesalinya, yang terpenting dendamku telah terbalaskan!" tiba-tiba Yuri mendongakkan wajahnya dengan raut wajah 'senang' sembari terbahak keras, seakan begitu puas dengan perbuatan yang dilakukannya, tak memperdulikan bahwa setelah ini ia akan mendekam di penjara.

"Hahaha!" tawa Yuri terus menggema, hingga setitik air mulai muncul di sudut matanya. Awalnya hanya setitik, namun berubah menjadi aliran air mata yang sangat deras. Perlahan ia menghentikan tawanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, berusaha agar air matanya berhenti mengalir.

'Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya 'kehilangan',' batin Kai sembari menghela nafas panjang, berharap bahwa rasa 'sesak' di dadanya selama ini ikut mengalir bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya. Seandainya saja dirinya tak mempunyai phobia, pasti peristiwa 'buruk' dua tahun lalu tak akan pernah terjadi.

**Puk!**

Lamunan Kai sontak buyar saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk, hingga ia mendapati wajah malaikat yang begitu menenangkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya,

"Seperti biasa, kau memang hebat," puji Leeteuk sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya, pilihannya memang tepat memposisikan Kai sebagai pihak penyelidik yang bernaung di bawah pimpinannya. Sejenak Kai dapat melupakan rasa sesaknya, ia balas menunjukkan smirk andalannya ke arah Leeteuk,

"Itu sudah pasti,"

.

.

.

"Kai appa lama sekali," gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri sembari melirik sebuah arloji yang terpasang di tangannya yang kini menunjukkan pukul empat sore, berarti sudah sekitar dua jam ia menunggu kemunculan Kai di ruang tunggu sebuah kantor kepolisian.

"Sebaiknya kutitipkan saja," Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri meja pelapor untuk menitipkan bekal tersebut. Setelah itu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman depan.

Chanyeol mulai menyetir mobilnya, membawa dirinya sendiri ke tempat yang selalu dikunjunginya hampir setiap hari. Tangan kanannya nampak meraih sesuatu yang tergeletak di jok sampingnya, sebuket bunga berwarna putih. Sejenak ia menyesap aroma 'wangi' yang menguar dari bunga tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia meletakkannya kembali dengan perlahan di jok sampingnya.

**Ckiit!**

Ia mengerem mobilnya setelah sampai ke tempat yang ditujunya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dengan sebuket bunga putih yang berada di genggamannya. Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di gerbang masuk, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah nama pemakaman yang terukir begitu indah di gerbang tersebut.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan, terasa begitu berat dan menyesakkan rongga dadanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuket bunga yang berada di tangan kanannya. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah, melewati beberapa 'rumah masa depan' yang tertata begitu apik disana.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum pedihnya saat pandangannya berhasil menangkap sebuah makam milik seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Ia berjongkok perlahan, menyamakan tingginya dengan pinggiran makam yang terlihat begitu terawat dengan baik.

"Aku membawa bunga lagi," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tegarnya sembari meletakkan buket bunga tersebut di depan sebuah pigura foto yang terdapat di atas makam tersebut. Ia terlihat mencabut salah satu tangkai dari rangkaian bunga tersebut, dan menyesap aromanya perlahan. Begitu wangi, namun menyesakkan.

"Apa disana menyenangkan?" kini tangan kanan Chanyeol terulur untuk menyentuh pigura foto tersebut, dimana terdapat gambar seseorang yang tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia. Ingin sekali Chanyeol melihat wajah bahagia itu sekali lagi, atau bahkan untuk seterusnya.

"Senyum yang begitu kurindukan," tangan kanan Chanyeol beralih turun untuk menyentuh bagian bibir di foto tersebut. Jempol kanannya mengelusnya perlahan, memperlakukan gambar tersebut seperti wajah asli sang pemilik.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian?" sorotan mata Chanyeol semakin sendu saat mengucapkannya, hatinya terasa sesak berkali-kali lipat sekarang mengingat tepat di bawahnya terdapat tubuh tak bernyawa milik seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Disini begitu sakit," Chanyeol mencengkram kuat dadanya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih meraih pigura foto di depannya. Kedua matanya nampak terpejam, seolah membayangkan bahwa sekarang ia tengah menyentuh wajah milik seseorang yang disayanginya.

Cukup lama ia terdiam dengan mata terpejam, membayangkan berbagai kenangan indah yang mereka lalui bersama dahulu, yang berhasil membuatnya kembali tenang sekaligus pedih di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia menarik nafas dalam, menahannya beberapa saat, dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Berharap bahwa rasa pedih di rongga dadanya ikut keluar bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Tangan kanannya kembali mengelus wajah dalam pigura tersebut,

"Aku merindukanmu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..eomma,"

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang pemakaman, setidaknya hatinya kini terasa lebih ringan setelah mengunjungi makam eommanya. Meski ia hanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang terus berbicara sendiri, tapi baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Eomma Chanyeol memang telah meninggalkannya saat ia masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Itu membuatnya kehilangan kasih sayang sosok seorang eomma. Meski begitu, ia merasa bahagia karena ada Kyungsoo yang seolah berperan mengisi kekosongan dalam kehidupan Chanyeol.

Kini Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke sebuah gedung besar yang terletak tepat di samping pemakaman, sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di pusat Seoul. Ia sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya di area parkiran pemakaman, dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumah sakit tersebut.

**Ceklek!**

Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati Chanyeol membuka pintu sebuah kamar rawat. Pandangannya kini teralih pada sesosok namja yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur, lengkap dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang menopang hidupnya selama dua tahun ini.

"Annyeong, Baekkie," sapa Chanyeol lembut sembari mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur Baekhyun. Ia menatap miris ke arah wajah mungil Baekhyun yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh alat bantu pernapasan.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat," sesalnya sembari menggenggam punggung tangan Baekhyun yang terpasang infus dengan sangat hati-hati. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas bekas luka tusukan di punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandang sendu ke arah Baekhyun yang kini hanya terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Jika Baekhyun yang dalam keadaan sadar, pasti akan mengomelinya habis-habisan karena kedatangannya yang terlambat. Oh, betapa Chanyeol merindukan bibir cerewet itu. Ia benci dengan Baekhyun yang 'pendiam' seperti saat ini.

"Kau tahu, Baekkie? Resto milik Kyungsoo eomma semakin ramai saja," seperti inilah kebiasaan Chanyeol setiap harinya. Menceritakan berbagai peristiwa di luar sana pada Baekhyun yang entah akan mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Karena itu aku menggantikan Kyungsoo eomma untuk mengantarkan bekal," lanjut Chanyeol sembari memainkan jari-jari tangan Baekhyun, berharap bahwa jari-jari tersebut akan menunjukkan respon padanya walau hanya sedikit.

"Dan beginilah akhirnya, aku jadi terlambat. Haha," Chanyeol tertawa garing pada dirinya sendiri, menyadari bahwa ucapannya tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Ah ya, Sehun dan Luhan-hyung semakin dekat lho," ujar Chanyeol lagi, berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan segera bangun dan berlari mencari Sehun untuk menjahit kedua tangannya menyatu agar tak bisa mendekati Luhan lagi. Itu lebih baik menurut Chanyeol, daripada harus melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang hyperpasif (?) seperti sekarang.

Pandangan Chanyeol kini teralih pada kening Baekhyun, dimana terdapat bekas jahitan disana. Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, tangan kanan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengelusnya lembut.

"Bahkan jahitanmu lebih rapi daripada mereka," ujar Chanyeol sembari mengelus bekas jahitan tersebut dengan telunjuknya. Cukup lama ia mengelus bekas jahitan tersebut, hingga kini tangannya beralih turun untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Begitu halus, tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Yang membedakan hanyalah warnanya yang semakin memucat, dan bentuknya yang semakin tirus.

"Baekkie, kau ingat dua tahun lalu?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menumpukan dagunya di atas pinggiran kasur, sementara tangan kanannya masih mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Ia sedikit menghela nafas panjang saat tiba-tiba dirinya teringat pada peristiwa dua tahun lalu yang membuat keadaan Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Saat itu semuanya benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Chanyeol mengingat-ingat bagaimana paniknya seluruh keluarga Baekhyun dulu. Bahkan Kai yang masih dalam tahap terapi pun langsung menyusul ke rumah sakit dan melupakan phobianya saat menghampiri Chanyeol yang penuh lumuran darah Baekhyun untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada aegyanya.

"Bahkan Luhan-hyung hampir membunuh dokter yang menanganimu," saat itu Luhan memang terbawa emosi, dan hampir mencekik leher dokter tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun berada di ambang kematian.

"Haha, aku kasihan pada Sehun waktu itu," Chanyeol tertawa lirih mengingat bagaimana repotnya Sehun dahulu mengurusi 'kejiwaan' Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang langsung drop akibat keadaan Baekhyun. Namun pada akhirnya Sehun berhasil, sangat berhasil malah, karena bisa membuat mereka bertiga menghilangkan 'sisi pembunuh' dari diri mereka.

"Tapi aku berjanji, aku yang akan 'menyembuhkanmu' dengan tanganku sendiri," Chanyeol sempat kesal sendiri karena bukan dialah yang berhasil 'mengobati' keluarga Baekhyun. Namun kali ini ia akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjadi psikolog handal yang akan 'menyembuhkan' Baekhyun saat ia tersadar nantinya.

Perlahan Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, tatapannya sama sekali tak beralih dari wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun, dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati ia mengecup kelopak mata Baekhyun bergantian yang selama ini selalu terpejam.

"Aku berharap kelopak mata ini akan segera terbuka," gumam Chanyeol pelan sembari mengelus kelopak mata Baekhyun dengan jempolnya. Cukup lama ia memandangi wajah Baekhyun dari dekat, hingga akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie.." gumamnya lirih, ia bahkan sudah tak tahu lagi harus bercerita tentang apa lagi untuk 'menghibur' Baekhyun. Hatinya terlalu sesak melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang miris seperti ini. Jika saja bisa, ia rela menggantikan posisi Baekhyun saat ini. Biarlah ia yang merasakan sakit, asalkan Baekhyun bisa sehat wal afiat.

"Kumohon sadarlah.." gumam Chanyeol lagi sembari mengeratkan genggamannya ke punggung tangan Baekhyun. Lama ia menunggu, berharap bahwa Baekhyun merespon ucapannya dengan membuka kelopak matanya. Namun ia sangat tahu, bahwa hal itu hanya sia-sia.

"Saranghae, Baekkie.." Chanyeol yang merasa putus asa, menelungsupkan wajahnya ke pinggiran kasur. Tak lupa ia memposisikan telapak tangan Baekhyun agar menyentuh pipinya. Kedua mata Chanyeol terpejam, berusaha merasakan sentuhan tangan Baekhyun yang seolah mengelusnya.

**Sret!**

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar.

Apa yang ia rasakan barusan adalah nyata?

Pergerakan jari Baekhyun yang samar, namun begitu nyata untuknya.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol menggenggam jari-jari Baekhyun, berharap bahwa ia dapat merasakan pergerakan jari Baekhyun kembali.

"Ba..Baekkie!" senyum kegembiraan dan keharuan bercampur menjadi satu saat merasakan pergerakan jari Baekhyun yang sangat lemah di genggaman tangan besarnya. Akhirnya penantiannya selama dua tahun ini terjawab dengan respon Baekhyun.

Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kelopak mata Baekhyun, berharap bahwa respon yang ia harapkan juga muncul dengan terbukanya kedua kelopak mata tersebut.

Samar-samar kelopak mata Baekhyun nampak sedikit berkedut, yang akhirnya dengan perlahan iris mata indah tersebut mulai muncul dan terlihat. Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Genggaman tangannya di jemari Baekhyun semakin mengerat, mencoba sabar menanti hingga kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka sempurna.

"Baekkie, kau sa..dar," gagap Chanyeol akibat rasa bahagianya yang terlalu berlebih, ia segera mendekat ke arah wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nampak mengerjabkan matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan pencahayaan di sekitarnya. Dengan sabar Chanyeol menantinya hingga Baekhyun benar-benar sadar.

"I..ni.. di..ma..na.." ucap Baekhyun terbata dengan suara yang sangat lirih, kedua bola matanya menatap bingung ke arah ruangan di sekitarnya.

"Di.. ru..mah sa..kit.." tanpa sadar Chanyeol ikut terbata saat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Oh, betapa ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun saat ini untuk meluapkan rasa bahagianya yang amat sangat.

Dengan lemah dan sangat perlahan Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Chanyeol,

"Kau..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..siapa?"

.

.

.

**HAPPY END!**

.

.

.

**Balasan Ripiu :**

KimMinJi : Itu kan seohyunnya dimasukin peti :D Emak2 emang sadis :p

7D : Eh? Jadi berasa bikin ff horor :p Dokternya ilang haha :D

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Sehun emang aneh di chap kemaren :p Wkwk, sayangnya mereka masih idup :p

Vicky98Amalia : Ini sudah :D

joonseo han : Chap yg ini ga ngilangin selera makan kan? :p ini chanbaeknya udah :D

Oh Hannie : Ehehe kalo yg ini cepet juga kan? :p wkwk baek eonni selamat kok :D Oke nanti eon masukin di sidenya.

pembacaff : Uwaaaah :D Romantisnyaa gore *terima jantung :D Cintaku padamu juga seputih tulangku (?)

mitatitu : Chap ini juga sadis lho :p Ehehe, chap yg ini ga bakal bikin gemeteran kok ;) Harusnya Lay juga anggota psycho family aja deh wkwk. Ini udah happy end loh :D

yeoxore : Baekkie selamat kok :p Wkwk, padahal HTF lawak loh :D Ini udah happy end :D

BekiYeollo : Eh, saya belum ada apa2nya dibanding penulis novel :) Ehehe, tapi semoga ga kecewa ya sama endnya :) ini udah happy end kok :D terimakasih juga udah mau baca fic ini ehehe :) Amin :D

SunakumaKYUMIN : Wkwk, suer saya ngakak lho bacanya :D Ini baek gapapa kok :p Emak2 emang sadis haha. Hunhan tambah deket lho :D

Park YeonChan : Baek ngga mati kok :D Bihun emang jail tuh :D Ini udah happy end kok dan Baek masih idup :p

ArRuSwari96 : Wkwk, berarti sama2 iseng nih :p Kita sama2 HTF mania (?) dong :D Wkwk, saya cuma makan nasi kok, tapi lauknya bikinan Kyungsoo eomma :p

Jung Soo Hae : Eh, malah kayak debus :p Ini udah lanjut.

Guest : Chap yang ini ga bikin lemes kok.

Kim Chan Min : Wkwk, iya saya emg korban iklan :p Ga bakal ketauan polisi kok :D Baek udah selamat lho dan happy end :p Sate alay? wkwk.

siscaMinstalove : Yah, namanya juga emak2 :D Haha, di chap kemaren Thehun emang 'agak' miring deh :p Walo labil akhirnya Yeol nyelametin Baek juga haha. Tau tuh Lay malah nyewa pembunuh bayaran. Eh, ga elit banget makanan kambing :p Ini udah happy end kok :D

meyris love : Baek masih idup kok :D

Yui the devil : Baek udah sadar kok :D

Park Ha Woo : Emak2 emang sadis. Lay punya bakat psiko (?) terpendam :D Pasien udah sadar dan happy end kok :p

Deer Panda : Wkwk, tapi chap ini 'normal' loh wkwk. Emak2 emang sadis :D Eh, Baek selamat dan happy end kok, jangan bunuh sayaaa..

hanum sal : Hihi, ntar kalo udah jadi bagi-bagi ya :D Wkwk, nyaris mati.. tapi baek udah selamat nih :D

Blacknancho : Chap yg ini ga sadis kok :D Hun tetep jadi seme dong :p Eh, kyungsoo malah masih idup dan buka resto wkwk.

deercode : Thehun emg dungu banget di chap kemaren :D Wkwk, abisnya lay punya bakat psiko tuh ahaha. Ehehe, nanti saya bikin side story yg banyak, semoga suka :)

Love Couple : Wkwk, berasa bikin fic horor malah :p Ini baek selamat kok :D

Byun Min Mi : Annyeong :D Emak2 emang sadisnya kebangetan tuh :p

IstriLUHAN EXO : Ini baek selamat dan happy end kok :D Hunhan juga semakin dekat :D

Kopi Luwak : Bakat psiko terpendam :p Haha, ini Baeknya tetep idup :D Kyuhyunnya udah mati terbunuh kok :p

Riyoung Kim : Ini udah lanjut :D

AYUnhomin : Aduh! *kelempar mangkok. Chap yg ini ga ada bloody nya kok :D Yeol punya bakat psiko haha. Ini udah pada tobat :D

sasuke gmpaselleh : Baek baek2 (?) aja kok dan masih idup :D Wkwk, telenovela :D Haha, tapi wajannya bisa nyelametin bola mata Baek :D Haha, mereka bergulatnya di semua ruangan tuh, sampe ga nyadar kalo nyampe ke dapur juga :D

Ryuzaki Miki : Niban itu bias kah? *mukabloon* Ini last chapnya :D Eh, kalo saya ga suka horor :p mending liat suspense deh :D Wkwk, malah ga ngerti filmnya dong :p

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu : Tapi chap yg ini udah 'normal' kok :D Baek tetep idup :D Eh, saya emang ga ahli bikin ff romance huhu. Tapi moga suka ya sama end nya :D

Kikyu RKY : Baek idup kok :D Eh, ikut ngehancurin organ dalamnya lay ah :D

XiaLu BlackPearl : Hihi. Ini udah happy end kok :D

Lee MingKyu : Bola mata emang bagian terfaforit :p Yup, itu Yeol :D Baek tetep idup kok dan happy end :D

Guest : Ini udah happy end kok :D Tapi chap ini udah 'normal' kok :D

alivia ayounaulia : Oalahh.. tenang aja, chap yang ini aman kok dan ga bakal bikin merinding :) Semuanya udah pada tobat kok dan happy end :D Kalo spaghettinya mau? :D

jenny : Wkwk, emak2 emang sadis :p Baek tetep idup dan happy end kok :D Uwaaaa jauhkan goloknyaaa..

Khe-Ai Dyanka : Wkwk, tunggakan tagihan PAM nya pasti banyak deh ntar :p Eh, padahal cutter kan unyu (?) Hun udah lurus lagi kok :p Baek idup dan happy end kok :D

shin seul rin : Ehehe, ini udah happy end kok :D

ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa : Baek selamat dan tetep idup kok :D Onkey? hihi, nanti aku coba masukin di sidenya ya :)

ttalgibit : Hola juga :D Yang penting udah baca kok :D Ini udah update.

nissaa : Hihi, saya dapet inspirasi dari HTF kok :p Emak2 kan emg sadis :D Wkwk, iyah Baek tetep idup kok, tapi bakat menjahitnya entah masih ada apa gak haha. Ini happy end :p

SlytherSoul : Baek tetep idup kok :D

chindrella cindy : Baek selamat kok :D Tapi ini yaoi nya ga begitu kentara (?) kok haha :p

0312luLuEXOticS : Eh, es lilin? Wkwk :D jadi kayak jongmin waktu masi idup :p Baek tetep idup kok hihi. Abis lay punya bakat psiko yg terpendam sih :p Yeol emang gregetin deeh. Wah, suka SAW juga? :D

miparkland : Tapi chap ini ga sadis kok :D Yup, tapi baek udah sadar :D Hihi, ini happy end :p

Park Yeon Ah : Wkwk, kan para pemutilasinya itu kita berdua. Terus yang berperan sebagai daging'e (?) itu Yoochun :p

XingLay97 : Wkwk, tapi baek tetep idup kok :p Hihi, berasa makan bakso aja deh :p

WinterHeaven : Wkwk, baek emang nekat tuh :D Yeol jadi penerusnya ntar :p Haha, sehun tetep seme dong :p Wah, kita HTF mania (?) dong :D Wkwk, iya saya udah liat episode yg itu, oon banget coba sampe salah kaki -_- paling suka pas episode eye lemonade :p

sung eun soo : Ihihi. Ini nasip baek udah jelas kok, tetep idup :D Ini udah lanjut :)

Koizumi d' GreenErz : hihi jadi berasa bikin fic horor :p Baek baek2 (?) aja kok :D Ini udah lanjut.

ika zordick : ini udah end lho :p chap yang ini udah gak tegang kok jadi bisa sambil makan pop mienya ehehe :p big thanks too karena mau baca fic saya :) wkwk, kuis shit. wah berarti 75 persen dong psikonya :D ini udah lanjut, eumm.. bagi pop mienya dooong *muka melas*

**A/N lagi :**

KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Makasih banget buat READERS SEMUANYA! Tanpa kalian fic ini ga akan pernah lanjut hingga ke tahap akhir :D pokoknya terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Neomu neomu jeongmal jinjja gomawo gomapta gamsahamnida :D

Ah ya, karena ini chap terakhir, ada yang mau menyampaikan unek-unek kalian tentang fic ini? Apa aja boleh deh :) Mungkin tentang endingnya yang aneh *digampar*. Atau mungkin tentang chara yang menurut kalian yang paling sadis? Atau tentang chap mana yang bikin ngeri? Atau yang mau berbagi apa itu definisi pembunuhan sadis maupun psikopat juga boleh :D

AAAAAAAA gabisa ngomong apa-apa lagi deh pokoknya selain terimakasih :D

Semoga puas sama endingnya ya hehe :)

Oh ya, untuk pengganti fic ini. Yeon udah bikin trailer judulnya 'UNKNOWN' dengan genre Mystery Suspense ehehe *promosi*

.

.

.

GOMAWO :D


	7. NOTE!

Sebelumnya maaf karena ini bukan chapter. Cuma sekedar tulisan tentang info fanfic yang bersangkutan dengan Psycho Family, curhatan gaje author, dan beberapa pertanyaan dari readers yang muncul di chapter terakhir.

.

.

.

Nah, di chapter sebelumnya saya sudah mengatakan kalau fic ini akan ada Side Story nya. Sekedar penjelasan, side story itu bukan sekuel, melainkan semacam cerita tambahan di luar fic aslinya. Dan ada beberapa fic yang berupa flashback.

Berikut ini adalah daftar fic **side story** nya, mungkin bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

**1. BLOODY NIGHT**

Genre: Dark-Family!

Cast : Baekhyun Luhan Kai Kyungsoo

Setting : Chap pertama dalam fic aslinya. Yaitu malam setelah Baekhyun membunuh Kris.

Status : In-Progress

Sinopsis : Berawal dari celetukan iseng yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo, "Aku penasaran siapa yang terhebat diantara kita," yang akhirnya membuat mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain untuk membuktikan siapa yang terhebat.

**2. OVER PROTECTIVE**

Genre : Dark-Romance!

Pair : ChanBaek

Setting : Saat tahun ajaran baru, dimana Baekhyun yang naik ke kelas 11 bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang merupakan siswa baru.

Status : Project

Sinopsis : Bercerita tentang awal mula ChanBaek bisa bersatu. Dipenuhi dengan perjuangan Baekhyun yang berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol, hingga banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

**3. **(Belum diketahui)

Genre : Dark-Romance!

Pair : HunHan

Setting : Saat Baekhyun koma

Status : Project

Sinopsis : Keadaan Baekhyun yang koma membuat Luhan Kai Kyungsoo Chanyeol drop. Hal tersebut membuat Sehun mau tak mau harus mengurusi 'kejiwaan' mereka. Tanpa disadari, hubungannya dengan malah Luhan semakin dekat.

**4. **(Belum diketahui)

Genre : Dark-Romance!

Pair : KaiSoo

Setting : Saat KaiSoo masih kecil

Status : Project

Sinopsis : Pertemuan awal KaiSoo saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Dan apa yang membuat seorang Kim Jongin mengalami phobia darah.

**5. **(Belum diketahui)

Genre : Dark-Family

Cast : Baekhyun Luhan Kai Kyungsoo

Setting : Saat LuBaek masih kecil

Status : Project

Sinopsis : Menceritakan kehidupan LuBaek saat masih kecil dulu. Tentang keduanya yang suka menonton Naruto bersama dan saling mempratekkan jurusnya. Dan kesadisan lainnya ala LuBaek versi anak-anak.

Nah, baru segitu yang saya dapet. Banyak yang masih project karena masih mikirin gimana jalan ceritanya nanti. Dan ada yang belum dikasih judul, ada yang punya saran judulnya apa? *bbuing-bbuing* :D

Terus untuk sekuelnya saya masih mikirin. Kalaupun ada sekuel, pasti bakal fokus ke ChanBaek. Gimana?

.

.

.

Saya punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk survey, silahkan yang mau menjawab lewat review atau PM. Saya pengen tahu gambaran psiko yang sadis menurut kalian :)

1. Bagaimana keadaan kamarnya? a. Berantakan b. Rapi

2. Mana yang lebih mengerikan? a. Menyeringai b. Tersenyum

3. Bagaimana hubungan sosialnya? a. Anti-social b. Suka bergaul

4. Sifatnya bagaimana? a. Dingin b. Ramah

5. Lebih sadis membunuh dengan apa? a. Gergaji mesin b. Staples

6. Sadis yang mana? a. Tubuh termutilasi b. Kulit terkelupas

7. Keadaan korbannya bagaimana? a. Tubuhnya berserakan b. Tubuhnya utuh

8. Pilih yang mana? a. Ruangan yang ada hantu b. Ruangan yang ada pembunuh

Ahahaha, ada yang minat jawab pertanyaan gaje dari saya? :p kalo ada yang mau menambahkan juga boleh :D

.

.

.

Oh iya, saya minta maaf banget, ne? Soal yang kasus detektif ala Kai di chap kemarin memang saya ngambil dari Detective Conan. Jadi ada yang ngerasa familiar dengan adegannya. Sebelumnya saya udah mau nulis di bagian a/n kalo itu ngambil dari Detective Conan, tapi malah lupa. Dan baru inget pas udah terlanjur publish.

Dan karena di review ga ada yang mempermasalahkannya jadi saya pikir readers ga terlalu mikirin tentang adegan selingan Kai jadi detektif, karena saya emang lebih menitikberatkan ke scene kalau mereka semua emang udah tobat. Jadi sekali lagi mian, ne?

Wahaha, saya bukan psikopat kok. Buktinya waktu saya jawab tes tentang psiko, jawaban saya salah semua :p Saya cuma seneng dengan adegan pembunuhan yang detail. Dan lebih milih nonton film pembunuhan penuh darah daripada film horor ahahaha.

Wkwkwk, saya seneng banyak yang ketipu ngira yang di pemakaman itu Baek ahahaha :p Dan endingnya gantung gitu banyak yang bikin pengen nimpuk saya :D Yah, ending gantung kan lebih greget daripada happy end :p

Eh iya, Luhan emang ga tampil sama sekali ya di chap kemarin. Cuma disebut nama doang wkwk :p Waktu itu Luhan lagi main peran di fic Unknown, kan Luhan punya dua peran tuh :p *ngeles + promosi lagi*

Pokoknya saya suka banget baca reviewnya, kadang ngikik sendiri pas baca :D Terharu banyak yang suka sama fic ini :') Tanpa kalian, entahlah mungkin fic ini ga akan mempunyai end :) Mian banget, saya ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu dan nyebutin nama readersnya satu-satu u,u Pokoknya saya berterimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang udah baca fic ini :D

Gomawooooo :* mumumumumu


End file.
